Ye Olden Kuoh Story
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: We know the Drill. OC arrives at Kuoh and gets all the girls. That's this one. Except we're going full genderbending. We've got bumpin' uglies, 420 blaze it, shots, shots and more shots and an entirely new kind of canon to play around with while aforementioned OC fulfills our most gleeful fantasies. This is DxD at its full fanservice peak. Booyah!
1. Yeh Olden Kuoh Story

Chapter 1: Ye Olden Kuoh Story

"So that's him, then?"

"The one and only, Rias. Vincent Erosson, freshly transferred from the United States west coast and now arriving for his first day at our esteemed Kuoh Academy...and, perhaps most importantly, a potential wielder of an _extremely _powerful Sacred Gear."

A moment of silence passed between Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, widely considered to be the most beautiful girls in all of Kuoh Academy, as they stared down at the newest arrival...and the polite, soft and absolutely _brutal_ berating he was currently suffering under Sona's watchful eye and vitriolic tongue.

While they may have been too far away to hear exactly what was being said they were familiar enough with their fellow Devil's standard operating procedure to imagine the dressing down the young man was receiving, courtesy of his late arrival a good ten minutes after the agreed upon meeting time he was to receive a tour of the campus.

And Vincent clearly looked overwhelmed, eyes wide and head automatically nodding along with whatever was being said.

He was an unusual sight, even among the more ethnically diverse student body of Kuoh. Heavily tanned skin, sharp blue eyes and spiky blonde hair a shade darker than Kiba's while a simple black shirt, blue shorts and running shoes adorned a swimmer's physique that stood a bit above the average male height.

And Sona had clearly brought low the 'gaijin sex appeal' within thirty seconds of speaking, the young man meekly following in her wake as she no doubt gave him a perfunctory tour and saddled him with Kuoh male uniform before giving a polite warning not fuck with her in the future.

...Sona was politely terrifying like that.

"So, how should we approach him? Subtly? Directly?"

Rias stood straight, boldly announcing, "We'll approach him head on. Time is running thin and we need every advantage we can get."

"Ara ara, I _like _it when Rias is decisive and domineering~!"

Akeno slipped one arm around Rias' trim waist, the other lightly cupping her sizable bust and affectionately fondling it.

The redhead smirked, playfully smacking away the dark-haired girl's hands and mock berating her with, "Not in public, Akeno. Come, let's figure out just how we're going to recruit Mr. Erosson, this could be the start of something truly interesting..."

* * *

"Sheesh, I feel bad for anyone who ends up in bed with that chick, she's probably got a venus flytrap for a vagina. Or a beartrap. Or the friggin' Sarlacc Pit."

Vincent was in the process of having a good little pity party for himself as he packed up for the day, the school day flying past in a blur of polite threats, rushed greetings and potentially misunderstood phrases in Japanese due to his still rudimentary understanding of the language, automatic translation or not...never mind that fact that he had only been subject to aforementioned threats because he was still trying to find his way around Kuoh and didn't have a clue where anything was. It wasn't _his _fault that he was new in town and had been given a grand total of twelve hours to get ready for his sudden transfer.

Having a capricious and willful father as a sponsor was awesome some of the time, a drag most of the time...so far his sudden dumping in Japan was looking to be the latter.

Sudden giggling caught his attention as a clique of girls approached his desk just as he was planning to leave, all vapid smiles and superficial interest.

…

Ok, that was a little harsh but in his defense he _was _pretty hungry and had not only skipped dinner but _also _breakfast in the mad rush of activity that was acclimating to a new city and school.

"Hey, Erosson, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Do you have any plans for later today? If you're new to Kuoh we would be happy to show you around!"

Offering a polite smile at the suggestion Vincent responded, "That's kind of you to offer, but I'll have to decline. I still need to unpack a great deal of things...and..."

Sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes Vincent felt his gaze instinctively roam over the classroom, pupils shifting into slits as the base of his spine itched fiercely, the young man forcing down those sensations in favor of keeping a cool and collected expression.

..._Another _Supernatural? It hadn't been strange enough to encounter the uptight girl who was clearly a Devil at the front gates, now there was more of them?

He was starting to get an idea of why his father had sent him here. The Bastard probably thought it would be _funny._

The door to his classroom slid open and there was a collective gasp from the gathered students, most of the girls eagerly whispering and chatting as a young woman Vincent would happily admit was a bombshell of a looker strolled in with an easy smile on her face.

Smooth, unmarked skin of a relatively pale complexion, slim figure that didn't cross over into the territory of thin and light blonde hair that was perfectly combed and cared for, a bewitching mole located a bit off center from her grey eye...and she was walking right towards Vincent.

"_Uh oh. I hope __s__he doesn't ask me if __s__he can show me around town, I might not be able to say no."_

"Vincent Erosson?"

"The one and only. Anything I can help you with?"

Politely nodding the girl replied, "My name is Yuumi Kiba, I was wondering if you would be able to accompany me for some time since classes are over?"

"_Oh shit, I was only kidding! And __s__he's _totally_ a Devil so __s__he can probably sense that I'm not entirely Human, is __s__he trying to recruit me, assassinate me or rape me? Dammit, Dad! This is why you send people with more information than, 'go to Japan, it'll be fun, lol'!"_

Realizing he'd been staring for a good few seconds and that he was sparking no small amount of envious glares from the student population at his inactivity-no doubt fueling the rumors that they would roleplaying prince and princess behind closed doors-Vincent snapped out of his musings, responding, "Sure, lead the way."

Evidently recognizing the dangerous environment they were in Kiba was quick to lead Vincent away from the premises, asking, "Have you given any thought as to what sort of clubs you would like to join? As a student of Kuoh Academy you would be expected to participate in one, barring outside work or extenuating circumstances."

Shrugging sheepishly Vincent replied, "To be totally honest I'm still in the process of unpacking my bags, never mind figuring out what I want to do with my after hours. I assume this is the part where you pitch your group to me?"

Offering a disarming smile that would have panties the world over dropping with moisturized splats and boxers gaining sudden wet spots the young woman stated, "Quite so. Have you any interest in the occult or supernatural, Erosson?"

"_Looks like they're going down the route of recruitment. And thank God for that, I wasn't really looking forward to a fight. Or__ a__ gangrape."_

"A fair bit, actually. My dad was always a history and mythology nut, I inherited that interest as a matter of course and parental authority. 'Your bedtime stories will always be about Greek Heroes and gods, not rabbits jumping over the moon'! That sort of thing."

Chuckling good naturedly Kiba responded, "In that case I think you'll highly enjoy the Occult Research Club. We spend a great deal of time as a group researching and partaking of those olden legends."

"_Hiding in plain sight, eh? Not the worst of ideas, to be totally honest."_

"I might be. In that case lead on, you've got my attention."

* * *

"Wow. Do I even want to know how much all of this cost? What one-percenter funded _this _piece of work?"

The interior of the Occult Research Club was _lavish. _In a creepy, victorian-era way that left Vincent wondering if this group of Devils was maybe more well off than he had originally assumed. Expensive chandeliers, precious metal-laced candle holders and finely woven rugs were the most obvious things but there was also a collection of wards and other protections that Vincent had sensed...wards that were _not _what one would expect to find on some random school building, even if it _was _populated by Supernatural beings.

"Our club president is fairly wealthy. Many donations offered to the school means she more or less has complete control over this building and what occurs within it. And we only accept new members into the ORC by invitation, not application."

"Yikes. Must be nice. I have to budget out my meal purchases or I'll go hungry."

Kiba affixed Vincent with an odd look while the male simply shrugged. Just because his dad was super famous, well-connected and stupidly rich didn't mean _he _was super famous, well-connected and stupidly rich.

Which was incredibly unfair, but that was a conversation for another time.

"Here we are, Erosson. The club president is very excited to meet with you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here."

Pushing through a pair of heavy, ornate wood doors Kiba lead Vincent into an atmospheric yet cozy room with plenty of space and furniture...as well as a few goodies one wouldn't expect to find in any old school club room.

A fair chunk of one wall was devoted to a wet bar, stocked with an astonishing variety of drinks and spirits. Wines, Hard liqueurs, beers, mixers...it was all there. And somewhat more unusual-if less immediately apparent-was a moderate cooking station of top of the line quality, warmed and working as something baked in one of the ovens.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume the faculty don't know what the interior of this building is like."

Chuckling the blonde replied, "Not in the slightest. Erosson, allow me to introduce me you to one of the ORC members, Koneko Toujou."

Eyes locking onto where the polite young lady was gesturing Vincent realized, in his surprise at finding a bar and kitchen, he had missed a tiny individual crouched in front of the active oven, intently staring at it with unblinking focus.

"Koneko, this is Vincent Erosson. He may very well be our newest member, why don't you greet him?"

No reply came from the slip of a female still watching the digital counter tick down, Vincent raising an eyebrow as Kiba sheepishly shrugged.

"She takes her desserts and sugars seriously."

"I can tell."

Tapping his lip in thought as Kiba seemed briefly unsure of what to do or say Vincent took the initiative, walking towards the silent girl and matching her crouched position, allowing him to get a good look at her.

She was, put simply, incredibly beautiful. Eastern features with a European tint, pale hair that fell to her neck aside from two strands that tickled her sides and sharp hazel eyes. A slim but fit body covered by the Kuoh girl's uniform, skirt hiked up by her crouched position and revealing midnight panties that hugged a tight and cute booty, puffy mound as sensual as it was delicate thanks to her small frame.

Vincent took it all in with a practiced and accepting gaze, used to hiding his open appreciation of the Human body under the guise of polite examination. Most cultures weren't too accepting of his view on sexuality.

Instead he took a few sniffs of the air, eventually remarking, "Chocolate chip cookies, right? Ghiradelli chocolate with...peanut butter? Yup. Peanut butter."

Finally paying attention to him the girl met his eyes of blue with her ones of hazel, head cocked in an outright adorable manner.

"...Good nose."

"Thanks. Did you make these?"

A shake of her head that sent pale hair shaking with hypnotic motions.

"Hmm...well if you don't mind me tasting one of these to figure out your preferences I can make you a batch whenever you want."

Now openly appraising the young man Koneko cautiously remarked, "You can bake?"

"Yup. I've lived on my own for most of my life and I took up baking as a means to fuel my unhealthy eating habits since it was a pain in the ass to constantly go out and buy expensive desserts. Cakes, cookies, brownies, pies...it kept my hands busy while I could listen to music, podcasts or audiobooks. Naturally, I like to think I'm a decent hand at this sorta thing."

Finally seeming to pay attention to him for the first time as a person rather than a stranger Koneko nodded her head slightly, replying, "Ok. Deal. Put your money where your mouth is."

Vincent confidently smirked.

"You've got it, Koneko."

Kiba chuckled from behind the pair, remarking, "There's still ten minutes to go, Koneko. Staring won't make it go faster."

Frowning in obvious displeasure the girl nonetheless followed Kiba's suggestion, taking up residence in the blonde's lap after she had sat down, Yuumi slowly stroking her hair with affectionate motions.

Raising an eyebrow at the sight Vincent followed suit, claiming an armchair and remarking, "So you two are close, huh?"

Looking briefly confused at the comment while Koneko simply gathered up a package of chocolate chips to munch on Yuumi quickly smiled, replying, "Oh, I forgot that you're new to our interactions, my apologies. Koneko is just naturally affectionate to those she considers close friends and family. If you joined the club she might just come to consider you one some day?"

Chuckling at the obvious pitch Vincent responded in kind with, "You mean if I join I might one day be graced with an utterly stunning girl who wants to sit on my lap? You know how to sell an offer, Yuumi."

Shaking her head in amusement Kiba let the matter drop, Koneko giving Vincent a strange look before returning to her snack...movements a bit hastier and shy than they were previously.

"So is it just you two or are there others who are a part of the ORC?"

"The club president and vice-president should be along shortly, I believe they were merely taking care of some last minute business beforehand-"

"..ot what we should be focusing on, Akeno. If my family says the matter is coming to a head then, unfortunately, we have at best a few months. We don't...oh, you didn't tell me we had a guest, Yuumi."

"My apologies, I thought I told you beforehand that I would be bringing along Erosson after school ended."

"Oh, that's right, you did!"

Seafoam eyes focused on Vincent's wide blue ones.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Vincent Erosson. Welcome to the Occult Research Club."

…

The young man was _entirely _unsure of what to say or do at the moment. Namely because a pair of incredibly buxom, incredibly attractive young ladies had strolled out of a side room, bodies still wet and sweetly smelling of shampoo and conditioner from a (shared?) shower, fluffy towels casually thrown over their shoulders as they toweled their hair dry.

The redhead-a natural one, the small patch of crimson above her loins could attest to _that-_was of clear European descent, possessing milky skin and a generous figure that was fairly athletic, trim waist and stomach set atop toned legs and plump ass.

The other was a stereotypical Japanese beauty, truly _massive _bust aside. Purple eyes, long midnight hair and figure that was a _bit _more generous than the redhead's, but by no means fat or excessive.

...He could tell all of these things because, aside from the towels, they were stark naked.

Vincent gazed around the room at the four members of the club, eventually stating, "You must all _really _want me to join this club, don't you? What, are you short on members?"

"Ara ara, I see no short members _here~..."_

Raising an eyebrow at the black-haired girl's sensual tone Vincent was about to ask what _that _meant...and then followed her gaze to his crotch, where the beginnings of an erection were starting to form.

A smooth and unhurried crossing of his legs hid the bulge.

"...Pervert."

Frowning at Koneko's words Vincent retorted, "If I'm a pervert for getting hard among such attractive young women such as yourselves then you might as well register all of the world as sex-offenders, because I can't think of many that would be able to stare at you all and _not _pop a chubby."

Hazel eyes blinked at the circuitous and somewhat tortured compliment, but Koneko eventually seemed to let the matter drop, returning to her sweets with a light tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Ara ara, is our resident kitten finally meeting her match on the field of verbal battle? Vincent, you have my vote for joining this club of ours~!"

The tiny slip of a woman flipped the bustier a stark middle finger, the redhead giggling at the interplay-coincidentally causing her chest to jiggle enticingly-before dragging the ravenette off to a side room.

"One moment, Erosson. Allow us to change into something more casual and then we'll discuss your 'membership'. I don't think it will be a particularly 'hard' conversation to have."

"Are innuendos common here, or is it just showing off for the new guy?"

A saucy wink was the girl's only response before the door closed shut behind them.

Vincent turned his gaze to the calmly sitting Kiba and Koneko.

"Seriously though, _is _this level of blatant sexuality the norm? Because that's actually kinda awesome and hot."

"Some of it _is _a show for you but I would readily admit to us being more..._open _than most cultures typically act."

The blonde-haired newcomer smirked at Koneko, the girl raising an eyebrow at the action.

"And _I'm _the pervert?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Yup."

"I am _absolutely _going to engineer a situation where the tables are turned, miss Koneko."

"Looking forward to it. Pervert."

The duo locked eyes in an acknowledged feud, Kiba merely gazing at them with open curiosity.

"_Hmm...he certainly seems to know how to get Koneko to forgo her usual stoicism. Interesting."_

"Apologies about the wait, Erosson. We thought you would be arriving later than you actually were."

The male wryly remarked, "I'm _sure _you were."

The redhead smirked as she and her companion exited the side room, Vincent appreciatively eyeing their new attire. Red had put on black stockings, a short purple skirt and long sleeved shirt of similar coloration, the material sporting a deep V that revealed quite a bit of her cleavage. The bustier girl had gone for a more simple ensemble, long black skirt and violet camisole highlighting her generous assets.

…

Obviously an attempt to entice him, ditching the school uniforms in favor of 'unusual' attire.

"So what exactly about me got your attention? Yuumi said that the ORC is invite only, but I've been attending this academy for a few hours at best. Either you have a serious hankering for new blood or you ask every unfamiliar face that walks through Kuoh's doors to join."

Enigmatically smiling the redhead responded, "You're not too far off the mark when you said we're in the market for new blood. But first, introductions. You already know Yuumi and Koneko, while I'm Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima."

Vincent's expression froze like a deer in the headlights.

"...Sorry, you _did _just say Rias Gremory, right?"

Raising an eyebrow at the male's wary tone she replied, "Yes, I did. Is that a problem, for whatever reason?"

"You mean _other _than being the younger sibling of the kind of scary individual I try not to cross paths with? Or am I confusing you with a _different _Rias Gremory, who's older brother is the Crimson Satan?"

A moment of silence passed, all gathered feeling rather tense at the staredown between Vincent and Rias...before the redhead broke it with a tired sigh.

"So you know of the Supernatural, then."

"I should, considering I'm a part of it."

"Then I imagine you understand the reason we invited you to the ORC, correct?"

Vincent slowly nodded, expression guarded.

"Unless I'm very far off the mark...this is a Peerage recruitment drive."

Rias matched his nod with one of her own, the other three adopting equally professional expressions as they observed the two converse.

"You would be correct. I have a number of spaces still open in my retinue and we sensed a powerful Sacred Gear residing within you, alongside a nature that isn't _quite _Human. This was an attempt to ascertain the nature of your character and, ideally, form a bond of friendship with you."

A hopeful smile tugged at the beauties lips.

"If you're amenable to such an offer, we can continue."

Meeting her gaze that _stank _of low-key desperation and uncertainty (no doubt she was thrown off kilter by his knowledge of the Supernatural) Vincent responded, "Do you mind if we set aside the wordplay and vague intentions in favor of candidness? I never had much gift for it and it'll be easier for the both of us if we just state what we want."

Not even close to the truth but Vincent didn't particularly feel like playing 20 Questions right now, or engaging in the mental gymnastics of half meanings and misdirections.

"Of course, that would be acceptable."

"Good. Now, as for my thoughts on joining your Peerage? Put bluntly, I don't want to."

He saw the girl stiffen but was impressed that she held her tongue, obviously sensing that there were reasons behind that statement.

"As a Gremory and sibling of the current Lucifer I'm certain there's a positively _massive _amount of resources, connections and incentives for me to join. And that's not even taking into account the reputation your clan has for treating associates and allies more along the lines of friends or family. However...there's an arguably larger list of negatives that one has to take into account when throwing in their lot with you."

Clasping his hands before him and appearing contemplative Vincent stated, "As a member of your Peerage your enemies would naturally become my own, regardless of personal investment. And being who you are there would be a _lot _of individuals or organizations that would like nothing more than to see you dead, enslaved or marginalized. Not to mention becoming a Devil automatically casts me into uncertain standing with the other factions of the Supernatural world, if not outright hostility."

An apologetic smile appeared on his tanned features.

"To that end, Miss Gremory...no, I don't wish to join your Peerage at this moment in time."

A sullen silence followed his proclamation, the individuals of Rias' current Peerage flicking their gazes between the male and their leader...who eventually released a defeated sigh, body language subdued.

"As much as I wish it were otherwise...I honestly can't find fault in your reasoning."

Nodding at her morose tone Vincent decided it was time to offer up a lifeline, since playing the game in terms of black and white was boring as Hell and not lucrative in the slightest.

"If you can, why don't you explain why it is you're in such a rush to recruit me? From what I understand Peerage members are _very _carefully selected over a passage of time, not chosen willy nilly. Something's forcing you to act fast and while I don't wish to join your Peerage..."

A sly smile appeared on the male' face.

"I _would _be willing to aid you in solving this matter, for a few concessions."

"Ara ara, such a bold negotiator we have on our hands. And what would your terms be? Money? Political favors?"

She bent low, exposing her cleavage and abruptly grasped Rias' own bust, harshly squeezing the fleshy mounds and causing them to flow around her slim fingers, the redhead gasping at the sudden assault before moaning lowly and erotically.

"Or would you prefer _us~?"_

"Pervert."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and willing his cock to not stand at attention Vincent replied, "First, stop trying to give me an erection. Second, I agree with Koneko. Third, my only current request is that you let me join the ORC regardless."

Releasing the redhead's boobs-which flowed back into place with hypnotic jiggles-Rias sent Akeno a withering glare which was answered with an unrepentant grin, sighing before she fixed Vincent with a considering gaze.

"What assurance do we have that you are as worth our time as you seem to be implying you are?"

Turning to face Yuumi and answer her question Vincent replied, "You don't, at least not at the moment. To that end..."

He turned back to face Rias, a confidant smirk on his features.

"Why don't you test me yourself, or through whichever of your Peerage members you think will provide a sufficient measure of my skill? It sounds like you were desperate for powerful individuals and I'd like to think I can offer you a solution on that front."

Rias gave him a measuring gaze, eventually asking, "And all you want is to join the ORC, regardless of whether you're a part of my Peerage or not?"

The young man smiled, nodding along with her words-

-before adopting an expression of utmost seriousness.

"Actually, could I add a salary to that request? I'm poor as Hell and need money to fuel my eating and entertainment habits. Shit, I'll take minimum wage, if necessary."

The four stared at the suddenly intense male with varying expressions of bewilderment and pity.

Clapping her hands Rias announced, "Very well, Erosson...we'll test your limits and if you're as good as you claim to be..."

A grin pulled at her perfect lips.

"Then I foresee a great many ways in which you'll be useful to us."

* * *

**So school has been keeping me pretty busy and unable to focus on Last Lion, as well as simplywanting to take a short break from it and return once I'm back in top form (the only reason Fourth Route is being updated so consistently is because I've got it all written, it's just being edited as I go).**

**In the meantime I wanted to write a more relaxed and entertaining story, as well as indulge in silly power fantasy. Thus we have YOKS, a little tale that will have sex, booze, drugs and breaks in canon that will hopefully be just as fun to read as it was to write.**


	2. Testing Period

Chapter 2: Testing Period

"So you two are going to be my interviewers, hmm? Alright, let's get to it!"

Yuumi and Koneko squared off against Vincent in a warded field behind the ORC building, the young man appearing extraordinarily animated and eager as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Smiling at his enthusiasm Yuumi playfully asked, "All of this excitement has everything to do with the fight and nothing with three times the minimum wage salary you were offered, right?"

Taking her unsubtle comment in stride Vincent smirked, shooting back, "Nothing at all. Any rules for this?"

"Lethal attacks to the heart, brain, spine or other such locations are prohibited. Healing magic can handle a great many injuries but not imminently lethal ones."

"Done deal. Anything you want to add, Koneko?"

The lithe girl's hazel eyes bored into the young man's, tone warning as she stated, "No inappropriate touching."

"You drive a hard bargain, gorgeous."

Koneko rolled her eyes but her mouth briefly quirking didn't go unnoticed by Vincent, Rias and Akeno taking up positions high overhead with their Devil wings spread, keeping a bird's eye view on the proceedings.

"Are you all prepared?"

Yuumi and Koneko nodded, Vincent offering the floating Devil and thumbs up as she nodded in acceptance.

"Then begin!"

"Sword Birth!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow as a European longsword of excellent quality spat up out of the ground into Yuumi's hand, the girl flourishing it with a playful smile-

-and the dashing forward at a pace fast enough that Vincent almost didn't react in time, arm raising to meet the descending blade...and with a noise not too dissimilar to someone sharpening a kitchen knife an unassuming dagger appeared in his grasp, deflecting the angled strike with a spray of sparks, the young woman not expecting the move as she found herself off balance, Vincent placing his palm against the center of her chest and harshly shoving her backwards.

The swordswoman was nothing if not highly skilled, however. Training with one of the greatest blademasters in existence and the Gremory Peerage's constant weekend excursions had taught her much. A simple shifting of weight and smooth play of muscle in her creamy legs had her standing steady, sword pointed at her opponent as she happily mused, "You're not a novice, then."

"Which is what I earlier stated, but better late than never. And unless you possess incredible levels of natural agility I'm going to assume you're a Knight, correct?"

"Who knows? Perhaps I'm a Bishop using acceleration magic?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh...and what about, Koneko? What piece are yo-hoooooooly shit, you're a Rook."

Vincent's eyes bulged as an entire damn _tree _was casually held by the tiny girl as if it was a mildly awkward walking stick, the Devil nodding contritely at his assessment before raising the thing high overhead, stamping her feet deep into the Earth for traction.

"Timber."

"...Hah! I get it-"

Vincent ran like Hell as a swipe of the log tore up the ground and stripped more than a few other trees of their foliage, the young man leaping _into _the strike and alighting upon the aged wood with a dancer's grace, knowing full well that keeping his distance was a bad idea.

Not that he had time to gather his bearings, Yuumi also matching his movements and coming at him with a far more composed battle plan.

No more powerful overhead strikes or wide swings, rather she made short sweeps of the blade or lightning jabs, keeping Vincent at bay thanks to his shorter weapon as Koneko began to violently shake the log they were standing on, the blonde swordswoman easily keeping her footing while the knife-wielder had a much more difficult time.

"_Well, this girl clearly knows her footwork. And I'm due for a short course in 'get my ass kicked 101' if this keeps up. Time to bust out the Gear."_

Grinning to himself and leaping off of the vibrating wood Vincent faced down the tree as it made a quick course correction, streaking right towards his face.

"Dead Man's Covenant!"

At the blonde's shout a deafening crack of splintering timber filled the clearing, Koneko and Yuumi's eyes widening as a gargantuan creature appeared as if from nowhere, slamming gigantic hands against the improvised club and shattering it with a powerful flexing of its muscles, horns adorning the beast's skull and hoofs treading heavily across the dirt.

"A Minotaur?!"

Rias' surprised shout coincided with a bovine bellow from the beast, Koneko wisely letting go of the temporary weapon and meeting the creature's charge with a steady planting of her feet. Minuscule fists and lithe form met the powerful charge of the Minotaur and held firm, the Rook matching the creature almost three times her size blow for blow while Yuumi charged their opponent, assuming the summoning or whatever it was Vincent had done would provide a brief window of opportunity to strike.

She was proven _very _wrong as blackened appendages like those of an octopus latched onto her sword with blisteringly fast movements, the suckers holding firm as the swordswoman didn't even try to fight the unbreakable grip, releasing the blade and dancing backwards.

"An Armored Hellpod too?"

Not too dissimilar from an Earth Cephalopod-aside from being a good two meters tall-the creature 'standing' next to Vincent had a glowing spiral shell on its back, several eyes blinking in 360 degrees of vision and nine ebony tentacles swaying through the air, two of them keeping its body raised off the ground.

"Ara ara, do be careful, Yuumi! We can't have the female knight getting raped by tentacles, our dear Rias wouldn't be able to handle it if one of her 'special' manga came to be reality~!"

A squawk of indignation left the redhead as she shouted, "S-shut up, Akeno! Don't say things like that out loud!"

Yuumi merely rolled her eyes as Vincent offered her a raised eyebrow.

"Rias is a bit of a Japanese culture..._enthusiast_."

"She's an otaku," Akeno helpfully chimed in with.

"I am not! I just have an appreciation for cultures other than our own!"

The conversation was cut short as two additional roars sounded out, both the Knight and Rook's eyes widening at the sight before them.

A cyclops possessing a malevolently glowing eye and dark blue Dracones appeared by the young man's flanks, moving to engage them without preamble.

"_What kind of Sacred Gear allows someone to summon up such a wide variety of beasts and creatures?"_

Yuumi didn't have time to ponder the question as both the Armored Hellpod and Dracones moved against her, writhing tentacles hemming in her movements while the lizard opened its maw, spewing forth a fast moving stream of mist that froze everything it touched.

She didn't think twice, manifesting her Flame Sword and swinging it downwards, sending a massive wave of fire against the encroaching ice and causing it to lose most of its effectiveness, frozen territory surrounding her on all sides but leaving her patch of ground untouched.

At least until she had to abruptly leap backwards, the Armored Hellpod's appendages once more seeking her limbs-

-and Yuumi was just a hair too slow to avoid the feelers in their entirety, one latching around her shoe with its muscular suckers.

The young woman winced at the awkward result that followed. Had she been wearing boots she wouldn't have gone anywhere, allowing her to cut off the restraining appendage with little difficulty. But the Kuoh slipons had _just _enough give for her to stumble backwards wildly, shoe held in the grasp of the creature as an awkward tug unbalanced her.

The finisher was when she set her sock-clad foot down to regain her footing it encountered a patch of ice, the slick surface causing her leg to shoot out at a painful angle-

-and Vincent was right there on top of her, straddling her waist with her arms pinned to her side, knife held steadily to her throat.

"My win."

Yuumi blinked, glancing to the side only to find Koneko with her arms petrified, locked in a pushing competition with the Minotaur as the Cyclops looked on, the girl obviously peeved by her crippling with a scowl on fairy-like features.

Easy enough to see what had happened...she tried to directly force the larger creature to capitulate and had been caught off guard by the other monster's appearance.

Turning her gaze towards their opponent the young woman smiled, admitting, "So it is. You won."

And just like that the tension dissipated, the creatures disappearing into nothingness as Vincent regained his feet, holding out his hand for Yuumi to take.

Accepting the gesture she was effortlessly pulled upwards, the boy handing her her shoe back...but not before planting a kiss to the back of her hand with a roguish grin.

"You know your way around the sword, Yuumi."

Playfully setting her hands on her hips the grey-eyed girl arched an eyebrow, asking, "You know if you wanted to kiss me you just had to ask, no need to play at being a chivalric gentleman."

"Ah. That obvious huh?"

"Very. It _is_ flattering though."

Shaking his head Vincent glanced towards the sedately approaching Koneko, rubbing her arms now free of restraining stone, the Cyclop's disappearance also removing the petrification.

She met his gaze...and puffed out a cheek, openly sulking like an embarrassed cat.

"Want a rematch. And no cheating this time."

Snickering to himself Vincent reached out and petted her scalp like he'd seen Yuumi do, retorting, "Well unless Rias decides to throw my resume in the trash you'll likely be getting that rematch a dozen times over, look forward to it."

The white-haired girl nodded in agreement...and then flicked the wrist massaging her head, Vincent rubbing the appendage with a wry grin.

"Touching only by invitation, message received."

"Quite so. Koneko _is _rather selective of those she enjoys cuddling with. Observe."

Yuumi pulled the shorter Devil into a hug, affectionately stroking her locks as Koneko narrowed her eyes in enjoyment, Vincent staring with no small amount of envy.

"No, that's fine. Just tease me with what's beyond my grasp. I'm not fiercely jealous or anything."

Both girls smirked at the boy, Akeno and Rias watching the interplay with contemplative expressions.

"Not a bad first impression, wouldn't you say?"

Rias nodded in agreement with Akeno's observation, smiling slightly as she watched Vincent sputter in indignation at something Koneko said, Yuumi openly giggling at his rebuttal as the boy got right in the shorter girl's face...not that it intimidated Koneko in the slightest, the lithe Devil flipping him the middle finger as the young man replied in kind.

"A bizarre Sacred Gear that I don't immediately recognize, a decent level of skill in close combat and an unknown proficiency in magic...while it's a damn shame he doesn't want to join us fully he would be an excellent sparring partner in preparing to fight Riser...and who knows? Maybe he can even teach us some of his more unique tricks, if he possesses them."

The purple-eyed bombshell sent her a knowing grin.

"And all of those reasons pale to the ones currently on display, am I right?"

"But of course."

A genuine smile that was wider than her previous one pulled at the Gremory's lips as she watched the three bounce off of each other, a startling level of chemistry considering her two Servant's more reserved natures.

While Yuumi was nothing if not polite and amicable to strangers she was almost _never _playful or joking with them, reserving that side of her for friends and loved ones...and Koneko was just reserved in general. This amount of teasing and insulting so quickly meant Vincent had wormed his way past their outer shells of distance in the span of less than an hour.

That alone was enough for her to admit him into the ORC.

"We'll inquire about the details of his Sacred Gear and other abilities tomorrow...for now we let's welcome the newest member of our group in an official capacity."

"As you say, Rias...and it helps he has a _nice _dick."

The redhead's palm met her face.

"Really, Akeno?"

"What? All of us are girls, dildos and strap-ons are all fine and good but a cute, virile young man would be a welcome addition to our little group. You think he would object to our little, shall we say..._group _meetings? Ara ara, I think Gaspera would truly lose her cute little mind~!"

The daydreaming girl was snapped out of her daydreams by a sharp pinch on the ass, Rias mock frowning as she warned, "Don't corrupt our cute little Dhampire, Akeno."

Blushing as she tenderly rubbed the smarting spot on her firm rear the girl purred, "In public, Rias? You take such liberties with me~!"

The Gremory rolled her eyes, reflecting that Vincent really didn't have any idea what he was in for, working with a Peerage that had Akeno in it.

* * *

Vincent unleashed a tremendous yawn as he unlocked the door to his new 'home', a simple single story studio apartment in a decently ok part of Kuoh. It was about as unremarkable a place to lay down roots as possible, neither run down or excessively furnished, functional but not flashy.

It suited him, living in a large house on his own would have just been too damn depressing.

Tossing his bag onto the living room sofa-still smelling of department store warehouse-the young man perused the refrigerator for a quick dinner...and groaned as he belatedly remembered he hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet.

"Shiiiiiit...well nothing for it, the market it is. Thank Christ I don't have to worry about schoolwork..."

He could use his Sacred Gear to cheat and have one of the many souls residing within it complete the assignments with no repercussions whatsoever if push came to shove.

Something he _absolutely _took advantage of when it came to language arts and mathematics. Wasting time on written and spoken words was pointless when he could automatically translate them and math had stopped being worth a damn after algebra and geometry.

"Miss Gremory, you're a lifesaver."

Holding up a wad of yen Vincent grinned and waked out of the house, already making note of where his residence was in relation to the markets while exulting in the simple act of _having money._

The redhead had indulged him and paid some of his salary up front with a smile, something he was _very _much going to thank her for at some point or another. It was only polite to do so, after all. And buttering up one's employer was _never _a bad idea~!

* * *

"Hmm...now what to buy, what to buy..."

Vincent eyed the spotless isles packed full of produce, packages and special advertisements with a discerning and experienced eye, bearing in mind that he would need to carry everything back all by himself-

-oh, wait, no he didn't.

Grinning as he looked out into the night sky through the store's windows the blonde realized with an unrepentant grin that he could simply use some basic magic or even his more normal servants to help carry shit with no one the wiser. After school activities and the subsequent hammering out of an agreement between him and the Gremory Peerage followed by the trek home had taken up the majority of the afternoon and the lateness of the hour meant few-if any-people would be on the streets this far from the bustling city center.

With that in mind the young man began piling his cart high with anything and everything that caught his eye...which mostly accounted to everything with a discount or sale sticker and sign attached to it.

"Alright, we've got snacks, drinks, frozen meals, a few fruits and veggies, ingredients for desserts that Koneko will be judging...I think we're all set to-oh _hello~."_

Spotting a singular package of frozen pork tenderloin sitting in a refrigerated section Vincent left his cart and happily strode towards the prize, reaching out to grab it-

-and blinking as his hand impacted another's.

Startling blue eyes locked onto another set of orbs with similar coloration albeit far lighter in tone, the woman's features very much hailing from Western Europe and attractive to a stunning degree.

Long, silvery hair that fell past her thighs and a professional suit of gray that couldn't hide her busty and trim figure, the female standing perhaps a few centimeters shorter than him at the most.

Vincent quickly recovered, smiling apologetically as he said, "My mistake, all yours, Miss."

She blinked rapidly at his words, hastily replying in a pleasing tenor, "N-no, that's quite all right, you were there first!"

"Not so sure about that, if I was first you would have collided with my wrist, not my hand."

"O-oh, well...I don't actually need it? Yes, that's right, I'm quite done with shopping!"

Vincent peeked around her head, noting the shopping cart laden with a variety of foodstuffs...but little in the way of protein based products.

"You sure about that? It seems this was going to be the crown jewel of your shopping trip."

"Y-you're just seeing things, I'm actually quite, um...not hungry?"

"You were going to eat this frozen?"

The young woman blinked at his question, blushing before stammering out, "W-what I meant was that I won't be hungry later once I bought it! Except I'm not going to buy it, even though I really wanted to-I mean, I..."  
Vincent blinked, wondering if this girl was just tired or _really _bad at social interaction.

"I was joking, Miss. I know you weren't going to eat it raw."

"...O-oh. Of course..."

Feeling bad for the young lady as she flushed a bright crimson the male shrugged, remarking, "Well, since you're so insistent..."

With that he reached out and grabbed the tenderloin, hiding his chuckle at the woman's crestfallen expression-

-before walking to her cart and depositing it inside.

"Oh, whoops. Wrong cart. Ah well, finders keepers and all that."

Returning to his own means of culinary transportation the girl blinked rapidly, suddenly asking, "W-wait, what are you...I thought you wanted this?"

"Miss, take a look at my cart compared to yours. I have _plenty _of meat-related things on hand. You're fine. Although if you really want to thank me..."

The blonde affixed the silverette with a stare intense enough to make her fidget in embarrassment.

"_Aww, she really is just a big softie and shy girl on the inside. And such a mannerism on a mature women is just extra levels of attractive."_

"Could you tell me your name?"

"...Oh, of course! Where are my manners, my name is Rossweisse Magnhild, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The young woman bowed forward at the waist, Vincent returning the gesture before replying, "Vincent Erosson, at your service, Rossweisse. If you don't mind me saying so you seem to be quite the savvy shopper."

Nodding towards her cart of entirely discounted or sale items the girl fidgeted slightly even as she smiled confidently.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of my skills in finding the perfect deals and saving money at every opportunity possible! Hundred yen shops are ideal but unfortunately they don't have _everything _I might need..."

Suddenly seeming self-conscious of her outburst Rossweisse blushed, pushing her fingertips together in a tick that Vincent would rate a 10/10 on the adorable scale.

"T-that's not strange, is it?"

Gesturing to his own cart of bargains the young man chuckled, replying, "On the contrary, I'd say we're kindred spirits, Rossweisse."

Her eyes positively lit up in excitement, announcing, "At last, someone who _understand__s__!"_

Finding himself enjoying the interaction a great deal Vincent gestured to the front of the store, asking, "I'm ready to pay and then walk myself home, care to chat however long that journey takes us?"

Offering a radiant and innocent smile that the young man wouldn't hesitate to label as 'heart-fluttering' Rossweisse enthusiastically nodded, replying, "Of course, if it's not too much of an imposition on your time."

"Course it isn't, that's why I offered. And speaking of, _is _there a hundred yen shop around these parts? I'm new in town."

"Oh, it's not too far from here, in fact..."

* * *

Vincent belatedly realized something as he and his newest conversation partner exited the store, Rossweisse easily carrying her heavy bags in deceptively strong arms while he...had a _big _ass pile of groceries that simply had no way of being properly carried by a single Human. It wasn't a matter of weight, so much as spacing.

He'd forgotten that having someone along for the ride meant he wouldn't be able to make use of his magic...although…

"Is something wrong, Vincent? And if you don't mind me saying so that looks like a lot of purchases to carry home..."

Affixing Rossweisse with a contemplative look Vincent nodded to himself, confidant in this decision.

From the very moment they had first locked eyes the male had been quite certain she was a part of the Supernatural world. She had both the scent and feel of magics around her, of swirling elemental powers and the mildest traces of divine blood in her veins...sorta like him, sans elemental control. He'd never been all that great at that particular discipline.

"Say, Rossweisse, are you of the Supernatural world?"

She almost stumbled where she stood, confirming Vincent's suspicions as she awkwardly laughed, "O-oh, you mean like aliens? Well the possibility certainly exists-"

"That's extraterrestrial you're thinking of, Rossweisse. And I'm talking about the real deal. Sacred Gears, Biblical Factions, the Great War...that stuff."

Much of Rossweisse's natural innocence, awkwardness and shyness faded away as she warily eyed him, hands slightly pointing in his direction despite the bags weighing them down, tone even as she responded, "And if I said yes?"

"_Huh, she's obviously trained as some kind of warrior. Must be a natural at it too, she seems much more composed under threat than she does trying to simply talk to someone."_

Peaceably raising his hands Vincent responded, "Then I would be able to carry my groceries home like I had originally intended."

A great deal of the tension in the woman's stance left, eyes blinking in confusion.

"Eh?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head the blonde explained, "I was originally gonna use my powers to help carry my stuff home but I was having such a good time talking to you that I forgot about that. This makes things easy, thankfully."

Rossweisse stared at him for a moment-

-then promptly blushed with a shy smile, hesitantly replying, "Oh, t-that's good then!"

Vincent stared with the slightest traces of worry stirring in his gut.

"_Did...did no one ever give her positive reinforcement during her life? Or teach her to flirt?"_

Setting aside _that _sad thought for a later date Vincent concentrated, quietly whispering, "Dead Man's Covenant," before a large, shaggy black wolf popped into existence by his side, Rossweisse briefly startling but quickly staring at the creature with undisguised curiosity and professional interest as Vincent looped the bags around the beast's neck.

"Your familiar? No, there was no circle or significant surge of magic so it can't be summoning either...a Sacred Gear, then."

Offering her an impressed look Vincent remarked, "Right on the money, you narrowed down the answer pretty quick there. You a researcher or something like that?"

Proudly puffing out her chest a placing a hand on it-Vincent casting an appreciative glance at the gesture, the modest suit accentuating her beauty rather than hiding it-Rossweisse explained, "A teacher, actually. I have my degrees and license as well as plenty of recommendations to my name!"

Some of her enthusiasm faded, tone subdued as she murmured, "Still looking for work experience, though..."

Electing not to comment on that last bit and instead offer words of encouragement Vincent stated, "Well I bet you'll get picked up sooner rather than later. Brains and beauty rolled into one?"

Yet another blush colored the girl's cheeks, the blonde honestly starting to feel a little bad at how easy it was to compliment the young woman.

"Well, I'm all set here, ready to go?"

"Of course, lead the way! On an unrelated note, if you had a teacher for mathematics, would you prefer small tests every week or a few big tests over the course of the class?"

"Depends, are we talking semester, quarter or trimester here?"

* * *

Vincent and Rossweisse stared at each other, both not entirely sure how to respond to this newest twist of fate.

"...Next door neighbors, huh?"

"I, umm...didn't expect that?"

Their simple, unremarkable apartments were literally right next to each other, separated by a small fence and nothing else.

"Don't tell me, let me guess...it was at a good price for the quality given, right?"

The silverette fidgeted, sheepishly smiling as she replied, "Same for you, right?"

"Sure was."

They both stood there, motionless with the summoned wolf dutifully carrying the bags without complaint-

-and both chuckled simultaneously.

"What are the odds, right?"

"I don't think my math education prepared me to calculate those kinds of numbers."

Grinning the blonde turned to Rossweisse, teasing, "Is that a joke? See, I knew you had it in you."

Playfully puffing out a cheek the beauty retorted, "I have a sense of humor, you know!"

"So you do...say, Rossweisse? Would you mind showing me around the city the afternoon after tomorrow? If it isn't a bad time for you, that is."

Features positively lighting up in excitement the busty young lady enthusiastically replied, "Of course I would! That actually works out splendidly, I have an interview tomorrow anyway."

"Then I wish you good luck and, if I may be so bold, can I have your phone number?"

Yet again flushing with shyness the young lady nonetheless agreed, the duo swapping contact info as Vincent, knowing the effect such an action would no doubt have, gathered her hand in his own and offered it a kiss.

"E-eh?!"

"_Yup. That's a shade of red even Gremory would be jealous of."_

Winking at the young woman who looked like she was trying and failing to comprehend what just happened Vincent said, "Good night, Rossweisse. See you soon!"

…

It was a good minute before the silverette's mind started working at optimal capacity once again.

* * *

**Oh Rossweisse, you deserved better than canon gave you...thus creative liberties shall be taken as to why you're in Kuoh now, all for the sake of PLOT! **


	3. First Day on the Job

Chapter 3: First Day on the Job

"If it's acceptable why don't you describe to us your list of abilities, Vincent? That way we can formulate a plan of action and devise what sort of training regimens we can use. You mentioned something about a 'Dead Man's Covenant' during the battle, is that your Sacred Gear or the name of its ability?"

"Both, actually. And I'd like to hear a thing or two about your own movesets, might give me an idea of how to match you up with different opponents and some such."

"A fair enough exchange. Very well, I'll begin."

Vincent reclined against a nearby tree and watched as Rias proudly stood straight, raising a hand skyward-

-and an orb of pulsating, malicious energy tinged black and red formed above her palm, Vincent grunting as he laid eyes on the phenomena.

"Power of Destruction, eh? Guess the rumors weren't exaggerating when they talk about own corrosive that ability smells. Like millennia old battery acid dipped in bleach."

Blinking at the descriptor Rias slowly replied, "That's...an interesting comparison."

"No, it's an accurate one. What can you do with it besides destroy things on the molecular level? Because, you know, that's not particularly _impressive_ or anything..."

The Gremory Peerage chuckled at his wry tone, Rias smiling as she explained, "I can control it at will and form an orb of it four times my body size, using the Power of Destruction to either attack or defend myself."

"...And?"

Rias shifted on her feet, obviously swallowing her pride before admitting, "And I could be a great deal faster with said control. Both attacking and defending at the same time is...slow, slow enough that it's not all that effective to split my attention."

Nodding at her candidness Vincent responded, "Okay, no biggie. We just need to double down on that simultaneous control. The Power of Destruction is versatile enough that if you can fully control its movements at high speeds you'll be pretty damn scary. And I know just how to do it~!"

Rias tried not to flinch at the ominously cheerful tone of the blonde man, instead settling for a nod as she motioned for her Peerage to continue, Vincent turning his attention their way.

His second day at school had gone by quickly, the far more interesting event being when he had arrived at the ORC and they had made a quick teleport to one of Rias' family properties, an isolated stretch of land where they could train to their heart's content.

She had subsequently informed him that she and her Peerage would be engaging in a Rating Game within a few months for stakes she hadn't wished to impart...but that was fine, he didn't need to know what the costs of defeat or victory were, only that they were as prepared as could be.

To that end they were standing before him, clad in professional track suits with the Gremory logo embroidered on the fabric, extrasensory perception informing him that the clothing was laced with protective wards and shields to better aid their exercises.

"I am Rias' Queen and I specialize in magic, most of which centers around Shinto and Exorcism-related seals as well as lightning spells."

Akeno halted her explanation, Rias giving her a look that had Vincent raising an eyebrow.

"...Tell him, Akeno."

Sighing morosely the Japanese beauty manifested her wings...one of which was that of a Raven's.

"Ah. Got a bit of Fallen Angel blood in you, eh?"

Expression souring Akeno tightly responded, "Yes."

"Ok, you've clearly got a bit of stigma related to this but am I correct in assuming you can enhance your lightning with Holy energies thanks to that bloodline?"

"You would."

"Well it's time to sink or swim, I'm going to be matching you up against shit that'll be testing your ability to make use of those Holy powers. That's what I was hired to do and by golly I'm going to _earn _that paycheck."

A briefly amused smile crossed Akeno's features before she released a gigantic sigh.

"Very well, that is...fair."

Moving on to Yuumi the young man watched her manifest a bevy of blades from the ground, a collection of different styles and makes and two of them carrying some kind of special effect.

"You called that one Sword Birth, right?"

"I did, although to be more specific it's a variant of Sword Birth called Blade Blacksmith. I can create a variety of weapons that carry either elemental effects or more esoteric attributes, such as the ability to negate Holy energy or to make the swords move autonomously."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, remarking, "Yikes. Pretty impressive, but I didn't notice you use more than one sword during our battle yesterday. Is there a limit to how many you can wield or something like that?"

"Unfortunately. Manifesting and making use of more than two swords with special abilities is currently impossible. I can make a fair amount of mundane blades at once with little difficulty but those are of debatable use against most foes."

"Hmm...ok, I think we can table creating more than two special swords for now, that's plenty useful as is. How quickly can you switch between those swords, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It takes me about five seconds to both create and then effectively wield varying swords, is that acceptable?"

"Uhh, not really."

Blinking at the blunt reply Vincent elaborated with, "We're going to work on seeing if you can manifest those swords at a quicker pace. If you can quickly switch between them at a rapid pace then you could conceivably face off against almost any foe. Sound good?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Excellent! Koneko?"

Nodding at his prompting the girl opened her mouth-

-and hesitated, briefly glancing towards Akeno's dual wings before steeling herself, shaking as if getting rid of an irritating fly...and a pair of snowy cat ears popped out of her head alongside a lightly swaying tail.

"Ahh, that explains the smell. Nekomata, right?"

"Nekoshou..."

A brief expression of sympathy appeared on the male's features, tone curious as he asked, "Any relation to the whole Nekoshou and Senjutsu mess with the Devils a few years back?"

"...Yes."

Obviously not in the mood to discuss things any further Vincent left it at that, asking, "In that case, how comfortable are you with making use of the Sage Arts? Those are easily your most versatile tool."

Shifting uneasily the snowy haired girl eventually replied, "A little bit..."

"Good enough to start with. We'll begin easy and work our way up to more difficult disciplines if that works out."

Koneko looked relieved at his assurances until Akeno remarked, "Ara ara, making allowances for our little kitten while you told me to get over it? I think we've figured our your type, Vincent~!"

Smirking at the buxom girl's words-Koneko's ears flattening in embarrassment at the remark-Erosson replied, "Your powers won't drive you into a fit of madness if they go out of control. Koneko's will. Context is key, Himejima."

"Excuses excuses."

Returning his attention to the assembled group Vincent asked, "Didn't you say there were five of you that I would be working with? Unless one of you is very tiny and very invisible I count four."

The Gremory Peerage glanced around at each other with confusion clear on their expressions before Koneko suddenly sighed, marching towards a nearby tree-

-and a girlish squeal left someone as the catgirl returned to the group, dragging a figure roughly her size and proportions by the leg.

"Stop being a scaredy cat, Gasper. Come say hello to the new teacher, or I'll put garlic in your bedsheets."

"N-no, let me go back to the box! The box is safe and I'm too shy to talk to people!"

Dropping the mystery individual like a sack of unwanted groceries Koneko stood at attention, the new arrival darting behind Rias and hiding there like a frightened child, the redhead sighing as Vincent looked more than a little perplexed.

"...So I think the first thing I'll be working on is confidence boosters, then?"

Offering an apologetic smile Rias gently guided the shaking body out from behind her back, stating, "My apologies, Vincent...but this is Gasper Vladi and she is...well, as you can see she's quite shy around strangers."

"She?"

The body that was currently molding itself into Rias' flank was wearing the Kuoh Academy boy's uniform and didn't have any outwardly obvious feminine qualities aside from the long, light blonde hair that fell to the back of their knees.

Sure, that kind of hair length was typically a girl kind of thing but some dude's rocked long hair just fine and-

"Oh. Yup, that's a girl."

The mystery individual finally turned their head to stare at Vincent...and he was fully convinced it was a chick in front of him. Soft, feminine features with no adam's apple, pointed ears with pink eyes and quivering lips.

"A Vampire, then? Or Dhampire?"

Gently pushing the young lady forward Gremory explained, "A Dhampire. Gasper had a..._difficult _childhood and thusly some confidence issues arose. Rest assured, she's eager to learn and-"

Only paying half attention Vincent met the Dhampire's gaze, the pair staring the other down...before a sudden flash of orange and lines of power overtook the pink of Gasper's irises, a frightened squeak leaving the girl as Vincent's head _ached._

Wincing he quickly rose to his feet, gaze widening as something rather strange occurred before him. Namely, that of the rest of the Gremory Peerage standing stiff while the Dhampire seemed to move like an animation that skipped every other frame, disjointed in movement and speech.

"N-I-i-t-a-a-n!"

Frowning at the Dhampire's obvious distress as she crouched and placed her head in her hands Vincent took a deep breath, focused on circulating his natural magics through his body like the spin cycle on a washing machine...and the world snapped back into normal time for him, everything else still frozen aside from the crying Dhampire.

"...That's harsh. A time-related Sacred Gear or magical ability that you can't control, right?"

Hiccuping in surprise as the young man took a seat next to her at a respectable distance the Dhampire disbelievingly asked, "You...you can fight off my Sacred Gear's effect?"

"Took me a moment but yup, that I can. It must be pretty potent if it can freeze even Himejima and Gremory, given their natural magical strength. And Koneko is a practitioner of Sage Arts, even if she obviously hasn't delved too deep into their depths."

Tucking her legs up beneath her chin the Dhampire distractedly traced circles in the dirt, muttering, "I hate it...Rias is always giving me support and I _still _can't control my Sacred Gear. It always spirals out of control whenever I get frightened and then I don't know how to stop it until it wears itself out..."

Raising an eyebrow at that admission and deciding to test out a theory Vincent shrugged, replying, "Well we've got time then, why don't we just talk for a while and introduce ourselves? Name's Vincent Erosson, Rias hired me on as a temporary instructor and ORC member, just in case she didn't fill you in on the details."

Shyly glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes Gaspera quickly averted her gaze, mumbling, "Gasper Vladi and, umm...I'm Rias' Bishop."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vladi. If you don't mind me asking why do you wear men's clothing?"

Ducking her head once more Gasper despondently replied, "I had a friend who liked to dress me up in men's clothing and it was always really comfortable so I just kinda kept at it...it's weird, isn't it? That's what everyone else is always saying..."

Giving the Dhampire an appraising gaze, of how her hair pooled on the ground, of delicate elfin features that were complimented by the masculine clothes that hung a bit loosely over what was no doubt an incredibly slim frame…

"Nah, I think it suits you, quite honestly. You would appear pretty slight and fragile if you wore typical feminine clothing but with the men's uniform it gives you an air of strength, of professionalism."

"Eh? You really think so?!"

Instantly perking up at Vincent's words the male nodded, adding, "Have you ever thought about getting a suit like those guys in the secret service have? Complete it with sunglasses and you would appear both awesome and beautiful in one complete package."

Much of her shyness forgotten a megawatt smile lit up Gasper's features, the Dhampire enthusiastically meeting Vincent's gaze without fear or anxiety as she excitedly replied, "Ooh, I love those suits! Do you think I could get a pair of sunglasses to go with them?!"

"Why stop there? If we got you one of those corded earpieces you could pose as Rias' bodyguard."

The male had to fight back an open chuckle at how quickly the Dhampire had turned her moroseness around at just a bit of positive interaction, clearly a friendly and nice person who had simply had the misfortune to be born into unknown but no doubt awful circumstances.

And, just like he'd predicted, the odd haze of time dilation around the rest of the Gremory Peerage faded, the other four blinking as the no doubt odd transition of Vincent and Gasper from standing apart to kneeling close together while animatedly chatting hit.

"Gasper? Vincent? Did we-"

"Get hit with Gasper's Sacred Gear? Sure did."

Turning his attention back to the Dhampire the young man had to resist the urge to grin at the thunderstruck expression she was sporting, staring around at Rias and the others with wide eyes.

"H-how..._Forbidden Balor View _never fades this quickly..."

Setting a hand on the Dhampire's shoulder Vincent explained, "I had a theory as to why your Gear was going out of control and initial testing seems conclusive. It activates based on stress or defensive impulses, when you felt threatened everyone in the immediate area was frozen in time. But as soon as you relaxed and were happy the effect faded. If we work on making sure you can keep your cool and stay composed during stressful times you'll be well on your way to getting a handle on your Gear."

Plain hope was obvious to see in the girl's eyes and Vincent grinned at such an innocent display-

-before noting, with the help of his peripherals, that Rias seemed fairly crestfallen and melancholy at the sight, even if she was still happy for the girl.

...An easy enough situation to understand. She had obviously been Gasper's benefactor for some time and hadn't been able to help her gain control over the Gear, seeing as she was one of those frozen within its clutches. The ease at which he had cut to the heart of the matter and come up with a solution must have been humbling, making her feel like an inadequate leader.

...He could talk to her about that later, she had hired him to help her Peerage advance further and faster and by the Gods that's what he was going to do.

"Umm...Mr. Erosson?"

Snapping back to the present as Gasper shyly asked for his attention the young man responded, "Vincent is fine, Gasper. And what's up?"

Shyly ducking her eyes as the rest of the Peerage curiously looked on the tiny girl asked, "W-what's your Sacred Gear? Rias and the rest were mentioning it but couldn't figure out precisely what it was capable of, so..."

"Sure, I don't mind explaining. My Gear is called Dead Man's Covenant and the effect is fairly straightforward. Whatever I kill becomes summonable by the Gear and is unquestioningly loyal to me during its incarnation. You can call it Riddick, for short."

More than a few eyes blinked at his explanation.

"Whatever you...kill? So all of those monsters-"

"Yup. Dead at my hand. And no, before you ask, it's not as simple as just killing the thing while it's weak or wounded. The Gear can apply context and required me to be in some kind of danger before I went in for the kill."

That one caveat didn't seem to reassure any of those present, Vincent chuckling before clapping his hands.

"Ok, we've chatted enough! Time for me to start earning that salary and time for you all to start sweating out of every pore."

A disturbingly enthusiastic grin appeared on the young man's features that left most of the Gremory Peerage shifting nervously.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The matter of _how, _precisely, he managed or found the circumstances to earn that many different creatures for his Gear was swiftly forgotten.

* * *

Humming pleasantly to himself Vincent strolled home, pleased with a day of hard work done and finished.

The Gremory Peerage had no shortage of glares and malevolent expressions for him once the day had been said and done-except Gasper, who had been positively ecstatic to hear of him returning the next day for additional practice-which was hilarious in a twisted kind of way.

The only question now was what to make for dinner? He was a little worn out from the day's activities and didn't feel like going all out in terms of cooking so maybe one of those frozen meals would suffice.

"_Hmm...I wonder how Rossweisse's interview went? I'll drop her a message later and find out. Hell, she's right next door, I could just _knock _and ask."_

Whistling cheerfully the young man passed by an intersection largely devoid of traffic aside from a passing bus-

"Ooh, I thought this was where I was supposed to go, _now _where am I?"

-and paused as his sharp ears picked up the sounds of clear feminine distress.

Never one to pass up a chance at being a white knight with a mirror polished sense of chivalric nosiness Vincent looked around for the source of the consternation...and found his eyebrow raise at the sight that greeted him.

A catholic looking _nun _of all things, standing on the sidewalk with a few bags of luggage trailing behind her, staring at a piece of paper in her hands while the young lady's features were hidden by her habit.

"Didn't expect to see _that _kind of denomination in Japan...unless she's a cosplayer?"

Musing his thoughts out loud Vincent shrugged, approaching the obviously bewildered lady as she partook of the Dance of the Lost, staring in all directions while repeatedly returning to her impromptu map, as if hoping it would magically display an arrow saying 'go this way'.

He knew the feeling. The amount of times his dad had left him behind in the grocery store on the rare occasions he had visited...yeah, _great _times, those.

"Excuse me, do you need directions somewhere?"

The nun turned to face him-

"_Oh my. Did she happen to fall from Heaven? Because that's the kind of beauty I would assume was unique only to Angels."_

Emerald eyes that were filled with an innocence rarely found in anyone past their teenage years, strands of sunny blonde hair and a cute face, lips and nose on display, a modest figure only slightly visible through the concealing robes she wore while a green trimmed white headdress made her appear like some manner of icon or artifact.

"You speak Italian? Oh, thank the Lord, my Japanese isn't quite up to par and it was hard to speak to the locals..."

"And being a Catholic _gaijin _didn't help much either, did it?"

Tilting her head in confusion the girl asked, "Umm...what does being a Catholic foreigner have to do with it?"

Vincent resisted the urge to facepalm.

"_Oh dear, we're talking _that _level of innocence. Better not tell her scriptures grow on trees, or she go ahead and climb them. Probably get stuck and have to call the fire department..."_

Snapping himself out of his meandering thoughts the young man simply replied, "Japan isn't a particularly Christian land to begin with, not to mention some of the population isn't exactly welcoming of non-Japanese people. _And _they like to keep to societal norms, someone as unusual and beautiful as you wandering around asking for directions in an unknown language is _definitely _against the grain."

Somehow managing to blush _and _look crestfallen the girl quietly said, "Oh, I guess that makes sense..."

"_Good one, idiot. You just made the innocent and darling of a girl wake up the to the cruel realities of the world in a single sentence."_

He was quick to add, "But there are plenty of perfectly friendly people here as well, they probably just didn't understand what you were asking them."

"...Yes, I suppose that's true. Most people are truly good at heart!"

Perking up once more the young woman was again smiling, Vincent sighing inwardly as he pointed to the paper in the girl's hand.

"Were you looking for someplace?"

"O-oh, yes! You wouldn't happen to know where the Old Church is in Kuoh, would you?"

She held out the paper for Vincent to take...and he immediately decided whoever had provided the nun with the 'map' was either mentally and spatially retarded or was being deliberately cruel to her.

It was crap chicken scratch, put bluntly. A bunch of lines and squiggles with debatably real landmarks and streets haphazardly thrown everywhere with no reason or rhyme to it.

"Umm...lemme search for it on my phone, I'm still kinda new in town myself. And whoever gave you this so called map set you up for failure."

"...Oh..."

Wincing as he yet again caused the sweet thing before him to look crestfallen Vincent rapidly searched for 'Kuoh abandoned Church address'...and only got about twenty different results of stories chronicling its closing, nothing about the address itself.

"Internet, how can you simultaneously be so incredibly useful yet so incredibly useless?"

"Um, did you find it?

Apologetically shaking his head Erosson replied, "Sorry, I didn't. Why are you trying to find an abandoned Church anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

She averted her eyes and nervously explained, "Oh, well, I was, erm...assigned there? Yes, assigned to renovate it!"

"...They sent a nun to renovate an old and likely crumbled church? And not a construction team?"

"I...I'm meant to meet them there?"

Taking pity on the poor girl who had the deceptive talents of a puppy Vincent relented, replying, "Well, that's your business. Hold on a second, let me phone a friend and see if they know, they're a local of the town and should have an idea or three."

_[Rias, I just picked up a nun wandering the streets who says she was assigned to the abandoned Church. She's pretty naive and has a slight tinge of magic to her, maybe a Sacred Gear, if I had to guess. Should I let her go or see if I can figure out more on what she's doing?]_

Sending off the message Vincent turned to the politely staring young woman, stating, "Sorry, I can't believe I never asked your name. Vincent Erosson, at your service."

Smiling innocently at the young man the girl replied, "And I am Asia Argento, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Erosson."

"Just Vincent is fine, Asia. I sent a message to one of my friends and she should be getting back to me soon. Have you-"

_Grooowwlll…._

Asia turned an interesting shade of scarlet as the blue-eyed male gave her an odd look.

"Have you, uhh...eaten anything recently?"

"...A sandwhich last night? And I don't...don't..."

A titanic and absolutely adorable yawn left the tiny girl, a highly embarrassed and shy expression coloring her features.

"No offense meant, Asia...but you look a little bit under the weather."

"It has, umm...been a busy couple of days?"

Shaking his head Vincent was about to reply when his phone vibrated, his eyes tracking the reply.

_[Do you have a name? If no one important can let go. Fallen Angels in town. So far not aggressive, but suspicious. Haven't removed to avoid tensions.]_

The young man resisted the urge to sigh at that bit of info.

_[Asia Argento. Thanks for heads up.]_

Offering the curious-and sleepy-girl an apologetic shrug the young man lied, "Sorry, Asia, but it seems I overestimated her knowledge. This may sound weird, but-"

His phone vibrated again at a rapid pace, Vincent read the message and worked to keep his face expressionless.

_[DO NOT TAKE TO CHURCH. Holy Maiden, rumored excommunicated, possesses strong magic Church coveted, unknown circumstances. Can find them out? Take to ORC room tomorrow for questioning.]_

_[Ok. But she is naive, approaching as friend will work better than enemy. Remember that.]_

Tucking his phone away and feeling bad about the lie-even if it was for a good cause-Vincent stated, "And it seems my backup friend is useless as well. Anyway, as I was saying, if you're comfortable with the offer I can let you spend the night at my place and make us dinner. And if you're not there's a small hotel nearby that should work just as well-"

"N-no, your house is perfectly acceptable! I just hope I'm not being a burden..."

Even as she stated that another cute yawn escaped, beautiful eyes blearily blinking away drowsiness with limited success.

"Of course you're not, but, well...I honestly figured you would take the hotel option. Most people would be a _little _wary of taking up a stranger's offer to stay at their home."

This time it was a confidant smile that graced Asia's lips, tone certain as she stated, "But I can tell you're a nice stranger, Vincent!"

"I...I mean, yeah, you're right, but...oh forget it."

Giggling at his capitulation the young man swiftly gathered her bags before she could say otherwise, offering an arm and stating, "It's about a twenty minute walk to my house, care for an escort, madam?"

Blushing at the offer but nonetheless linking her limb through his the nun gave Vincent a tired smile, replying, "Truly, the Lord must be smiling upon me, to send such a kind and good intentioned escort at my time of need."

Vincent playfully smirked, gently nudging her as she giggled.

"I ain't _that _good, sister."

* * *

**Trap Gasper was a boner killer...but girl Gasper dressed as a man?**

**Now _that's _a true man's fantasy!**


	4. Preparation

Chapter 4: Preparation

"So what sort of things did you do at the Church, Asia?"

Perking up despite her exhaustion at the question the blonde girl eagerly explained, "Oh, I would often take some of the orphans or visiting schoolchildren on tours around Vatican City, or teach Sunday school. But most of the time I acted as a heal-er, I mean, a _doctor _in the apothecaries, tending to the sick and injured."

Her slip of the tongue as clear as a day Vincent yet again elected to let it slide, focusing on the quick meal of turkey burgers and salad that he was preparing before replying, "So you have a medical license, then? Pretty impressive for someone as young as you."

"A license?"

"Yeah, you know. A card or bunch of papers that state you're legally allowed to practice medicine or fix people."

"...Oh. Strange, I was never given one of those..."

Obviously nervous at being caught out in a lie Vincent threw her a lifeline, asking, "So did you live in Vatican City? Or how about trips beyond it? If you were a doctor you probably did a lot of moving around."

A brief stint of awkward silence before Asia quietly explained, "I...never left Vatican City for almost nine years."

The male's head snapped around to stare in blatant disbelief, asking, "Nine years?! Why were you kept there for so long-OW! Oh for fuck's sake, that was dumb..."

Scowling at the bleeding gash on his fingers from where he had sliced into skin while chopping lettuce Asia hurriedly stood up and walked to where he was sucking on the wounds, taking the appendage in hers before quietly stating, "Here, let me see. And language."

Before the young man could state otherwise a soft green glow emanated from two manifested rings on the nun's person, a warm and caring sensation engulfing the cuts before they sealed themselves without so much as a scar left behind.

"Asia...is that the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing?"

Starting at his words the innocent young woman quickly asked, "You, you know of the Supernatural world, Vincent?"

"I do. After all I'm a part of it."

"...Oh."

An awkward silence descended between the duo before Vincent sighed, offering the wary nun a small grin as he said, "Let me finish up our dinner and then we can talk openly, okay?"

Relaxing slightly the girl offered up a tentative smile, nodding as she retook her seat, Vincent quickly finishing up the preparations and setting a sizzling burger in front of the girl who sniffed greedily at the aromatic scent.

"Dig in, it won't bite."

Nodding at his reassurance Asia quietly whispered a short prayer, took a hearty bite-

-and her fragile features lit up in surprise, a quick swallow followed by an exclamation of, "This...this is so good! And you made it so quickly, too!"

Shrugging modestly Vincent replied, "The perks of fresh ingredients and experience in coking for oneself, this isn't anything to write home about...but the praise is appreciated, Asia."

Happily nodding the nun politely but enthusiastically demolished practically every crumb on her plate, a sleepy but content smile gracing her angelic face as she bowed her head in her temporary host's direction.

"Thank you for the meal, Vincent, it was most kind of you to provide for me."

Nodding in acceptance of the gesture the young man gathered the dishes despite Asia's protests and dropped them in the sink, returning to the table with a more neutral expression, the nun recognizing that it was time to talk business.

"...I owe you a bit of an apology, Asia. I wasn't entirely honest with you earlier, and not just about having knowledge of the Supernatural-"

"It was about your 'friends' and the abandoned church, correct?"

Raising an eyebrow at the observation Asia ducked her head, blushing in embarrassment as she hastily stated, "I, I didn't mean to interrupt you, my apologies. But my suspicions were confirmed once you said you had knowledge of the Supernatural..."

Huffing out a sigh before wryly grinning Vincent asked, "How did you see through my lie, if you don't mind me asking? I have a pretty good poker face."

An oddly self-deprecating smile appeared on Asia's features, her tone unusually morose as she explained, "Twilight Healing...works on how well I can understand both the cause and reasons for injury. On how observant I can be. It is a true gift from the Lord and I am grateful for it...but suddenly being able to see all of the lies and deceptions in a person's words, when I don't even mean to...it was a shock, even disillusioning sometimes."

"Yeah, I can see that...well, allow me to be perfectly honest with you, Asia. I was talking with the Devil overseer of Kuoh, one Rias Gremory-yes, _that _Gremory-and wanted to know why a nun was wandering Kuoh, lost and looking for an abandoned Church."

Shifting nervously in her seat but still paying him her undivided attention Vincent continued with, "She revealed that a group of Fallen Angels have likely taken up residence in the Church you were looking for and that you were rumored to an 'excommunicated Holy Nun'. And that you were to appear before her tomorrow to provide an explanation for your actions."

Said nun visibly flinched at the observation-

-before blinking in surprise as Vincent laid a comforting hand over her own, stating, "I'm not a Devil myself and have no stake in their wars or politics, Asia. If you're willing to trust me you have my word that I'll do my best to help you out of this mess and afford you whatever measure of happiness I can."

Emerald orbs stared into shining blue...and a quiet sigh left Asia, grateful smile tilting her lips.

"I believe you. And I am indeed excommunicated from the Church. Not long ago a heavily injured Devil appeared before me, obviously dying and I healed him. Within two days I was labeled a Heretic or Witch and unceremoniously forced to leave Vatican City with only the bags I have with me right now and a small stipend."

A tired sigh left the nun, expression distant as she quietly explained, "With the benefit of hindsight it all seems so obvious...a Devil appearing in the middle of Vatican City, directly before me? And witnesses so quick to decry my actions, a trial held without many of the friends I had within the Church there to vouch for me, only expressions of apathy or malice present on those who did attend?"

A watery smile pulled at Asia's features.

"It seems someone did not approve of my presence within the Church's aegis, doesn't it?"

"...That it does. And the Fallen were the ones to reach out to you, I take it?"

"Yes. After the first day of my wandering one approached me, giving me a ticket to this city and instructions to locate this church, if I wanted to resume God's work."

A helpless shrug.

"I had no direction, no purpose. While there was some deceit in his words and tone there was also honesty and I seized on it. And so...here I am."

Visible depression-as well as the lateness of the hour-made Asia seem all the more fragile than she had initially appeared, Vincent frowning before making a snap decision.

Hell, he was an independent party, might as well make use of that position.

"Asia, if you'll accept my help...I promise that I'll do everything in my power to ensure you can gain some measure of peace and satisfaction from this mess. Maybe the Fallen Angels are being honest and want your aid with Twilight Healing, I'll leave that decision up to you...but the fact that they sent you _here, _rather than their headquarters, stinks of ulterior motives."

He offered the thunderstruck girl a confidant grin.

"I'll go with you to help explain things to Rias tomorrow. And if you want to find out what the Fallen Angels want with you afterwards? I'll come along as..._moral support. _Just to make sure everybody plays fair. Sound good? I kinda kicked this whole mess off with Rias when I texted her so it's only right that I see it through to the end."

Vincent stared into Asia's emerald gaze, the nun scarcely able to come up with a response...before a very tender, very heartfelt smile graced her features.

"I truly am blessed to have met you...may, may I ask why you are helping me? Despite your words you don't actually have any _real _reason to help me, especially since it may cast you into unfavorable light with other factions..."

Grinning, the young man held up three fingers.

"First, I'm kinda a busybody and like to get involved with interesting stuff. Second, I'm a guy and you're an incredibly cute and beautiful girl. Nature dictates that I aid you in times of need. And, thirdly...you're an unbelievably kind and innocent person. That kind of pure personality is something that should be rewarded, not punished."

A moment passed after his proclamation...and Asia turned an interesting shade of crimson.

"B-beautiful? M-me?!"

Vincent rolled his eyes good naturedly. Of course she didn't focus on his two other reasons…

"So, satisfied?"

An uncomplicated grin so innocent and joyous that did funny things to the young man's stomach graced Asia's features.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

"I-it's fine, Vincent! I've slept on more uncomfortable-"

"Asia, I'm not making you sleep on the goddamn-"

"Ahem!"

"...golly gosh couch. Seriously, it's not some herculean sacrifice I'm making here."

The slip of a girl now dressed in a spare long sleeve shirt that hung loosely off her body and baggy sweatpants gave her host an uncompromising glare, an adorable action considering she was swaying on tiny, bare feet.

It _had _been a long day.

"Umm...how big is your bed, Vincent?"

"Queen. I sprawl out in my sleep like a drunk sloth."

Asia shyly clasped her hands together, unintentionally pushing her slight bust into just enough prominence to show through the loose fitting top.

"I...I don't mind sharing a bed with you."

Wryly grinning the blonde male advised, "Be careful with that phrasing, Asia. But if you're okay with it I don't mind, we'll just stick to opposite sides of the mattress."

"...Why would I need to watch my phrasing?"

"Story for another time. It's late and we need to get up early tomorrow, we're meeting Rias before school starts."

The young woman made to reply-

-and instead unleashed a titanic yawn that was more than passingly similar to a puppy's, Vincent resisting the urge to squeal in delight at how adorable the sight was.

Instead he picked the nun up in a bridal carry, the girl yelping before stammering, "W-w-what?! I-I can make it to the room my own, you don't have to-"

"Of course I don't have to. But I want to. And for all your posturing you look dead on your feet."

A cute scowl was the young man's only response...and a slow flickering of eyelids as Asia hazily rested her head against his chest, already fading fast.

…

He tried not to frown as he easily transported the nun to his room. While she was by no means malnourished or anything like that there was definitely room for a hearty meal or two, the past few days had likely been lean living, if her spine's definition was anything to go by.

It was a simple matter to set the young lady down on his bed, leave the room and take care of personal hygiene before returning...only to find her fast asleep within three minutes.

"Guess you were really worn out, huh?"

Climbing onto the mattress opposite where Asia was peacefully breathing Vincent closed his eyes and began to regulate his breathing...and carefully kept his mind off the young woman sleeping next to him.

Thoughts of an innocent and pure young maiden sleeping defenselessly next to him weren't conducive to a restful night.

* * *

Rias tried in vain to sleep the day and night's stress away with limited success, even Akeno's tender-and not so tender-ministrations doing little to set her mind at ease.

Huffing out a sigh of disgruntlement the redhead burrowed her head deeper into her Queen's bosom, even the familiar and calming softness of her chest not enough to chase away the buzzing thoughts.

"Ara ara, is someone feeling up for more~?"

Simultaneously rolling her eyes and smiling at the ravenette's teasing tone Rias mumbled, "Just thinking about today's mess of events, that's all."

"And you know how to put those anxieties to rest, Rias. I understand your hesitation on the matter but you're so distracted _because _you know you should be doing more. _Can _be doing more."

Wrapping her arms around Akeno while rolling on top of her oldest friend and confidant, enjoying the familiar, tingling pressure as their chests pressed together the Gremory frowned.

"I didn't bring us to Kuoh just so I can continue to rely on the family that I attempted to earn some measure of freedom from."

"There's a fine line between seeking independence and not fulfilling your responsibilities as a Pillar heir and overseer, Rias. You _need _to inform Lucifer about this. Not your brother, but one of the leaders of the Devils. You can do that, can't you?"

Rias fell silent, letting her head fall into the crook of Akeno's neck as she pensively hummed, her Queen lightly grasping and fondling her ass in a calming and pleasurable motion.

"...You're right. Sometimes."

"And now is one of those times, right~?"

Shaking her head in fond exasperation Rias placed a kiss on Akeno's neck, replying, "Yes, it is. Now stop gloating and hand me that robe."

Said robe smacked her in the face as her Queen summoned it with more force than was strictly necessary, a narrowed glare only causing the ravenette to giggle with coquettish mirth.

Letting the matter slide Rias quickly made herself presentable and activated a communication circle, only a few seconds passing before a magically projected image of Sirzechs Lucifer sitting at his desk-surrounded by a small fortress of folders, documents and writing utensils-sprang into view, her older brother practically springing to life as he caught sight of her.

_[Rias~! Oh how big brother has _missed _you! How have you been, is school in the Human world going ok? Do you need a larger allowance? Have you found a boyfriend or girlfriend-]_

Grayfia's hand entered the image, grabbing Sirzech's lips and sealing them shut as his muffled voice continued unabated, the Gremory maid's stunning yet austere visage replacing her brother's.

_[Milady, it's good to hear from you. But judging from the look on your face this isn't purely a social call.]_

Heaving a sigh the redhead replied, "No, it's not. And for the moment I am not calling as Rias Gremory, but as one of the overseers of Kuoh. I need to speak with Satan Lucifer about a matter within my territory and what methods I would be permitted to take in resolving it."

His mirth and goofiness was instantly set aside, a professional and stately expression replacing it as Grayfia smoothly took up position behind her husband's shoulder, both affixing her with a look that honestly made Rias a bit nervous.

It wasn't often that her older siblings gave her their 'work' faces.

_[Then tell us of your troubles, Rias. Do you need reinforcements or backup?]_

"No, thus far there has been no aggression or hints of it, thankfully. But a few unexpected events have occurred in quick succession that have convinced me to begin planning countermeasures."

_[Sensible. Why don't you start from the beginning of these troubles, Rias?]_

Nodding the redhead took a moment to collect herself before beginning an abridged series of events.

"Roughly two days ago a new transfer student from the west coast of North America transferred to Kuoh, a boy by the name of Vincent Erosson. We sensed a powerful Sacred Gear residing within him and invited him to the club building, to hopefully get a feel for whether he would be a good fit for my Peerage."

Taking a moment to breathe Rias noticed Sirzechs nod to Grayfia, the maid swiftly striding out of frame.

"Upon speaking with him, however, he revealed that he knew of the Supernatural and of my heritage. More to the point, he refused to join my Peerage."

Sirzechs frowned, asking, _[Did he provide a reason as to why not? And is it because he's hostile to Devils?]_

"No, thankfully. He's not aligned with any particular faction and simply wished not to join because it would invalidate said neutrality. Other than that he's been perfectly amicable and friendly. In fact he proposed a deal upon hearing of my wish to have him join my Peerage, one that would benefit us both."

_[What were the details of this agreement?]_

"He would personally conduct joint training exercises with me and my Peerage at our discretion in exchange for monetary compensation and, provided it didn't lead to any potential breaches in his neutral position, aid us in any combat-related operations we undertook."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, dubiously asking, _[And how much did __he ask for?]_

A satisfied smirk crossed Rias' lips.

"2700 yen per hour."

_[That little?!]_

"He was actually prepared to work at a third of that, I honestly felt bad and increased the offer. He was _very _enthusiastic afterwards."

Her brother shook his head, replying, _[Well that's...not what I was expecting.]_

"Neither was I. But regardless, he has been making use of his Sacred Gear Dead Man's Covenant to aid us."

_[Really? A rare Gear, that one…]_

Rias nodded, starkly remembering the bevy of creatures that poured forth from it.

"Indeed. But as of a few hours ago he messaged me that he had encountered a nun by the name of Asia Argento within Kuoh and was told by her that she was to meet with a few Fallen Angels residing in an abandoned church. Thus far the four Fallen have been non-aggressive and not caused trouble...but I can't help but feel like events are about to take on a decidedly NOT peaceful course. What are my options when dealing with the Fallen and is there any kind of pressure I can bring to bear that may avert conflict?"

Sirzechs nodded resolutely, mouth pulled in a frown as he replied, _[You were right to call me about this, Rias. Typically the Fallen only observe or watch for potential Sacred Gear users and stay out of trouble...but events this time around do seem to hold the promise of violence if not handled correctly. I'm going to send you a number that connects directly to Azazel-yes, _that _Azazel-and if the Fallen prove to be...uncooperative give him a ring, that should deescalate tensions. He prefers to take things easy and won't want to kick up a fuss over this.]_

Shocked at receiving such an important bit of leverage Rias nonetheless nodded, replying, "I understand, I'll try to avoid making use of this but well...we'll see."

_[We shall. Oh, and Rias? I'm proud of you for taking your duty seriously and checking in with me. Your time away from home has matured you.]_

Feeling a ball of warmth spread throughout her body at the honest praise the redhead bowed her head slightly, responding, "Thank you, Brother. I'll contact you again with an update on events."

_[Contact me because you want to speak to your brother, not about business!]_

Rolling her eyes at the break in seriousness Rias dryly replied, "I'll do that."

_[Oh, I also sent Grayfia to run a check on our Vincent Erosson friend. I'll send you the complete file-provided there is one-on him once she completes her search. In the meantime, well…]_

An oddly amused and playful smile appeared on her brother's features.

_[Why don't you ask him about the origins of his last name? That should make for interesting conversation.]_

"His last name? What does that-"

The communication circle went silent, Rias puffing out a cheek in annoyance.

"Sooooo~? Was I right or was I right?"

A pair of familiar hands began groping and fondling the redhead's bust, an exasperated sigh leaving Rias as her insatiable Queen once more began to molest her with loving intent.

"Yes, Akeno...you were right. Now let's actually get to sleep-_Ahh~!"_

A finger traced the cleft between her legs and sent a shiver up her spine, the ravenette purring, "Oh I think we have plenty of time left before it's bedtime, my King..."

The ORC building wasn't quiet for quite some time afterwards.

There was a reason Koneko and Yuumi had moved out to a small house not far from Kuoh Academy, after all.

* * *

**Partly because I'm lazy and partly just because it's sensible Gaspera will just be reverted back to Gasper. Yay for expediancy and not having to hit the 'A' key one more time!**

**Oh, and characters will be smart in this story and Rias will be using her brain, no redhead bashing or anything like that. Sorry in advance if that's what some readers were hoping for.**


	5. Engage

Chapter 5: Engage

Waking up alongside a woman wasn't exactly anything new to Vincent Erosson.

Waking up to a woman who was extraordinarily pure of heart and soul-never mind last night had been about as vanilla as vanilla could be-clutching his arm while resting her head on the joining of arm and chest was a new one for the male.

"_...We're supposed to be at Kuoh in about an hour and a half, meaning we should leave here in roughly an hour. Factor in time to eat, clean, dress and go over our script we _really_ should be getting up at this exact moment."_

Vincent shifted his arm, a smooth display of strength that lifted Asia onto his chest as he put his free arm around her slim waist, pressing her into his body as she adorably shuffled in the depths of slumber, pressing her face next to his as a content sigh escaped her sleeping form.

"_Who am I kidding, this is great."_

Closing his own eyes and just enjoying the moment it was a good few minutes before Asia's breathing hitched, her body stirring as she awoke from whatever dream she had been having-

-and a tiny squeak followed by stiffened muscles was her reaction to the compromising position she now found herself in.

Naturally, Vincent pretended to be asleep so that she could maintain her dignity as she quietly slipped out of the comfortable embrace they were in...and was left wholly surprised as instead of pulling away his arm was squeezed even tighter, Asia shifting briefly before again laying her body against his.

"_Well _hello~! _Asia, you're going to make this poor boy's heart skip a few dozen beats at this wholesome attitude of yours."_

Unfortunately the pleasant circumstances he found himself in were undercut by the ticking clock, Vincent locking away a regretful sigh as he made a show of waking up, changing his breathing pattern and blinking drowsily for a while and allowing Asia the chance to hastily roll away from him.

"Mmf...mornin', Asia. Sleep well?"

"Y-y-y-yes! I-i-it was quite restful! And nothing else!"

Her furiously blushing face and stammered words did away with Vincent's restraint, the young man grinning as he innocently mused, "That's good, I feel pretty well rested myself. Like I was getting hugged by a significant other all throughout the night. And they smelt really nice, too..."

Somehow fighting down his laughter as Asia curled up on herself in a commendable attempt at impersonating a crimson pillbug the male took pity on her, stating, "You can take a shower first, I'll get started on breakfast before we head out to the ORC, sound good?"

A wordless nod as the blonde hid her head in her hands left Vincent chuckling as he left the room.

* * *

_[How did the job interview go yesterday? You still available tonight?]_

_[It went well. And yes, I am.]_

_[Awesome! Meet in front of our houses at five then?]_

_[Okay, I'll see you then.]_

"Who are you talking to, Vincent?"

"A friend of mine I met two nights ago, she knows the layout of the town fairly well and is going to show me around later tonight."

Asia smiled at his words, remarking, "It must be nice, to be able to make friends so easily with people..."

"Who said it was easy?"

"You just said you met her two nights ago and you're already spending time together!"

Chuckling at the nun's indignant words Vincent pocketed his phone, more seriously stating, "You know how to handle this, right?"

"Yes, just tell the truth except that I'm good at reading people, correct?"

"Correct. While Rias Gremory and her Peerage strike me as genuinely kind and non-judgmental people...I'm not sure how they'll react to someone from the church. If they try to swindle or fool you while I'm not around it's best that you be able to tall they're doing so."

"Okay..."

Clearly uneasy with having to deceive anybody-even if it was a relatively harmless bit of omission-Vincent reassured her with, "You're not lying, Asia, just omitting. And besides, you can't lie for shit-"

A pointed look from the nun.

"-can't lie for shoot, so this is what we're going with. Ready?"

Swallowing her nervousness and straightening her robes Asia took a quick breath.

"Ready."

* * *

"You're jittery, Yuumi."

"I'm not."

Rias gave her Knight a pointed stare.

"Yes, you are. This nun isn't affiliated with any facet of the Holy Sword project...directing your anger at her won't accomplish anything."

For a moment Rias thought she had pushed too far and said too much, Yuumi openly glowering at the reminder-

-before Koneko hesitantly set a hand on her leg, the Knight releasing a gigantic sigh.

"You're right, my apologies. I'll keep my temper in check."

"That's all I ask."

The rest of the ORC fell quiet, Gasper nervously peeking out from behind a couch, clearly desiring nothing more than to return to her room...but had evidently decided to work past her nervousness.

Rias tried not to feel outdone in that regard, that a stranger-no matter how polite and likable-had done in one meeting what she hadn't over years of interaction.

A knock on the door snapped her out such thoughts, the redhead composing herself as she calmly announced, "Enter."

The door swung open as Vincent lead the charge, a small girl following in his wake and clearly unsure if she should appear demure or confidant.

...Rias could see why she was considered something of a symbol back in the church. Innocent and adorable features that contained enough femininity to be attractive while a naive air of open curiosity surrounded her like a second skin.

"Asia Argento? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Rias Gremory and one of the overseers of Kuoh. Would you care for any refreshments of some sort?"

Bowing at the waist-a show of respect that Rias hadn't expected from someone so steeped in the church culture-the girl replied, "I-it's a pleasure as well, Miss Gremory. And I wouldn't want to take advantage of your hospitality, I'm perfectly alright."

Rolling his eyes Vincent wryly remarked, "As much as we would like to take our time right now, do you mind if we cut to the heart of the matter, Rias? The sooner we can solve this issue the quicker we can all get back to our routines."

Quirking an eyebrow at the young man Rias archly asked, "Oh, in a hurry to go someplace?"

An enigmatic smirk was her only response.

"...Very well, Erosson _does _has a point. Argento, could you please explain the reasons you came to Kuoh? If they are benign and do not threaten our way of life we would be happy to turn a blind eye to your presence in the city."

Taking a deep breath Asia explained, "After I was excommunicated from the church for healing a Devil I was cut off from any church resources or services. I was approached by a Fallen Angel and offered both shelter and purpose here in Kuoh, told that I could continue my work. Beyond that I'm afraid I have little to tell."

Rias turned to Vincent, the young man stepping forward before adding, "I'm fairly certain she was set up. A Devil in Vatican City, as well as a powerful Sacred Gear user being kicked out of the church for an act only a minority would have truly given a shit-"

"Ahem!"

"-given a poop about? Either the Fallen have a stake in this or they took advantage of someone else's game."

A brief round of grins crossed the ORC as they saw Asia chastise the taller male before getting back to business.

"I agree, this _does _sound like someone trying to frame or enslave her in some dubious plot."

"Exactly. To that end I was going to accompany her to the church and ascertain their motivations myself. I figured I would clear things with you first and see if you wanted me to proceed as planned or come along for the ride."

Rias only needed a moment to consider his offer.

"No, if this _does _come to blows or violence it will be safer for all in this town if Devils aren't directly involved. However...I feel rather badly about sending you in to solve a problem that, technically, is ours. Consider this a bit of a down payment."

With a gust of magic she sent a wad of paper fluttering towards Vincent, the young man catching it out of midair and giving the number scrawled across it a curious stare.

"That right there is the number of Azazel's private phone. I spoke to my brother last night and he said that Azazel isn't one to seek out conflict, if these Fallen are engaged in anything that would threaten our truce he'll likely reign them in."

"Nice, I can see a lot of ways _this _will be handy...anything else?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Alright, then we'll be off. C'mon, Asia."

The nun offered a quick bow to the ORC, stating, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gremory. Thank you for, umm...not deporting me?"

Chuckling at the hesitant words Rias nodded, replying, "You're welcome, Asia."

* * *

"Man. What a dump."

Following the instructions given by Rias the duo of Vincent and Asia now stood before the run down remains of the abandoned church, Asia optimistically stating, "It's...not that bad?"

"You're right. It's worse."

Puffing out a cheek at his pessimism the nun crossed her arms, Vincent grinning at her actions before adopting a mildly more serious expression.

"Asia...if things turn nasty in there and they try to harm or kill you...I'm going to respond in kind if I deem it necessary. Are you alright with that? If not...well, I'll _try _to keep things non-lethal, but I don't make any promises."

Meeting the young man's honest gaze with her own Asia bit her lip, nervously clasped her hands...and eventually sighed, offering Vincent a sad smile.

"I'll trust you to do what is necessary, Vincent."

Touched at the faith that she was putting in him the young man nodded, reaching out to the towering doors-

-and violently shoved them open with a deafening groan of old wood, boldly striding inside with a nervous Asia following in his wake.

"Can I speak to a manager?"

Six sets of eyes settled on his person, one woman and five guys, all dressed in a variety of church outfits and denominations...all hard of face and manner.

Stray Exorcists, perhaps?

"Who are you? And why are you with the Holy Maiden?"

The one who had spoken, an older gentleman at least in his forties quickly amended his statement with a dry smirk.

"Sorry, _ex _Holy Maiden?"

Wilting a bit at the specification Asia hovered a bit closer to Vincent, obviously unnerved by their harsh attitudes.

Never once losing his carefree demeanor the young man stated, "First name Shut Up, last name Do As You're Told, that's who."

None of the Exorcists seemed suitably impressed, one of them even muttering, "Not only is God dead, so is comedy and manners..."

"Bold of you to order us around, stranger. You have the air and aura of a Human, consider this your one and only warning to leave now and mind your own-"

_KACHIK!_

The six were instantly on guard and wary as nine additional figures sprung to life behind the pair, seven of them wearing ratty t-shirts and jeans, a variety of small arms and even one shotgun leveled at the Exorcists.

The last two were covered from head to toe, faces concealed by ski masks and limbs adorned with heavy jackets and kevlar...and in their hands were modified assault weapons _absolutely _not common to most civilian households, even outside of Japan.

"So about those managers? You know, the Fallen Angels?"

The lead Exorcist took a careful look at the arrayed weaponry and came to the smart conclusion, carefully turning his attention to the broken pulpit and shouting, "Raynare! We've got guests!"

For a few seconds there was no immediate response...and then the soft swish of wings and feathers were heard around the sides of the Church, followed by a brief clatter-

-and four bodies descended from the rafters on midnight wings, Vincent trying hard not to laugh at the obviously ostentatious and 'intimidating' entrance.

Fallen would be Fallen...and what a diverse bunch they were.

One man who looked like he came straight out of a film noir detective drama, a woman with revealing jacket and skirt, teen-looking girl adorned with gothic lolita and their leader, who seemed _pretty _into the whole bondage scene.

"And just _what, _exactly, does a lowly Human want with us? So kind of you to come drop off our package, by the way~!"

The lead Fallen strut forward with an exaggerated swing of her hips, said thighs on _highly_ visible display due to her leather thong, a sight that caused Asia to blush and avert her eyes, no doubt a complete stranger to such blatant displays of eroticism and sensual intention.

"Well this lowly Human just so happened to run across Asia the other night and, being something of a thrill seeking busybody, decided to drop by and make sure everything here is above the table and not in any way malicious or dangerous to my newest friend. That's all."

It was subtle but out of the corner of his eye Vincent spotted the Exorcists shift slightly at his inquiry, the minute body language of professionals caught off guard.

Not that the Fallen seemed miffed in the slightest, the lead woman indulgently smiling before replying, "Oh, why, you have my word that the package won't be harmed in any way, shape or form."

"...Package. Now, you see, trying to convince someone that 'thou shalt do no harm' is a bit of a tough sell when you seem to consider the person in question as not much of a person to begin with. Just a convenient title or object."

"My word isn't enough to sway your opinion? Such a demanding little boy..."

The blonde and short one suddenly snickered, cruelly remarking, "Quit wasting time with him, Raynare. Let me take of this little Human, I think he's kinda cute and probably worth a good fuck or ten...consent not required~!"

Asia grabbed onto Vincent's arm, expression pale as she no doubt began to realize that her stay here likely wouldn't have been a particularly safe or enjoyable one.

And despite the blonde's fighting words Vincent never lost composed smile, idly commenting, "Careful what you ask for, blondie...I like my women in all shapes and sizes and I'm fairly confident there's a bit too much man here for you to handle. Especially not with that cute little body of yours."

A nasty scowl appeared on the shorter Fallen's expression, companions clearly enjoying her dressing down. The humorous air quickly lost its tinge, however, as a crackling spear of corrupted light appeared in the blonde's hand.

"Ok, smartass. Let's see how much of a 'man' you really are when _you're _the one with holes in you-WHAT THE FU-?!"

Pandemonium ensued in the church as Dead Man's Covenant unleashed yet more of its enslaved souls, Vincent smirking as the Fallen quickly leaped backwards so that their backs were facing each other, lightspears manifested and features tight with sudden tension.

That was the nice thing about his Gear...it didn't manifest its souls with any flashy lights or large explosions, just a brief shift in reality and the beings under his control were primed to fight.

Which was why Raynare and her two compatriots were now surrounded by a cackling flock of Harpies and the Minotaur, blondie securely held in the grasp of his Armored Hellpod as it dragged her to Vincent's location all while she mightily struggled...to little effect.

"Get this fucking thing off of me you damn CREEP! So help me I'm ramming a spear up your ass the first chance I get-"

"You know, I feel it's only fair that I inform you of something...sorry, didn't catch your name?"

"Mittelt. Hey look, there's something on your cheek."

The Fallen reared back-

-and with a sharp push of her lips a loogie was sent careening towards Vincent's face, where it impacted right below his eyes with a wet _splat._

The whole room fell silent, both the monsters, Humans and Fallen alike as they watched the scene with wide eyes and shocked expressions, line of glistening fluid trailing down the Human's skin as he blinked in open surprise.

All the while Mittelt had a supremely smug expression on her features, like she was _daring _the male to punish or hurt her for the act.

She lost her confidence when licked it up as soon as it trailed next to his lips.

"Hmm...minty. And you, my dearest little raven..."

Now _entirely _uncertain of where she stood in regards to the unnerving Human that was slowly approaching her, held aloft in the air by his weird monster with arms and legs held steady Mittelt felt the _slightest _traces of nervousness-

-that swiftly turned into blatant shock as the young man took her lips with his own, tongue action a quick follow up as her sky blue eyes went wide with utter disbelief.

She...she was being french kissed by a _Human?! AND HE WAS GOOD AT IT?!_

Her instincts took over, teeth biting down on the invading muscle and drawing blood before it swiftly retracted, Vincent chuckling at her action as she violently spat out of the glob of red and furiously glared at him.

"Ok, what the _fuck _was that?!"

"That, little raven, was me flirting back."

"You think I was _flirting_ with you?! Reality check, dickhead, that's _not _how I show my interest!"

"So why are you blushing?"

…

Mittelt, with dawning horror, found that why yes, her cheeks _were _heated and tinged with pink.

"You...you..."

The male offered a heartfelt and infatuated smile, leaning over her as she was held immobile before whispering, "Beautiful, brash and into a bit of forceful courtship? You, little raven, are my new favorite passion project~!"

The Fallen blinked a few times, staring into his own orbs of striking blue-

-and promptly started thrashing wildly, screaming, "HAVE THIS THING PUT ME DOWN AND I'LL _SHOW _YOU JUST HOW FUCKING PASSIONATE I AM, SHITHEAD! GAAAHH!"

Chuckling at her violent reaction Vincent took a step back-

-and heard a dull thump from behind him, raising an eyebrow at how Asia was spread out over the floor in a limp heap, face red and eyes overwhelmed swirls.

"Ah. I guess all the love speak and professions of intent to court n' fuck short circuited the poor thing."

One of the Armored Hellpod's tentacles slapped itself over Mittelt's mouth as she was about to renew her verbal assault, the way her jaw worked and eyes blazed with feral intent clearly showing that she was trying to bite the appendage off regardless.

"Sorry, little raven. But you can cuss me out at a later date, I'm sure hearing your angelic voice spew a variety of inventive threats will keep me hard for years to come."

The scream of pure rage was perfectly audible, despite its muffled state.

Turning his attention back to the Exorcists and other Fallen-all of whom were unanimously facepalming at the absurdity of the tableau before them-Vincent smiled, asking, "So does anyone want to start over now that introductions are out of the way?"

* * *

**Just call em' kenobi, the Negotiator.**


	6. Negotiations

Chapter 6: Negotiations

The interior of the church had gone deathly silent-one set of grinding teeth aside-as the two parties faced each other down.

…

Well, more like two parties and one group of neutrals that were perfectly happy to wait and see who would come out on top before declaring any set allegiances.

Exorcists could be pragmatic that way, when they weren't busy being zealous.

"So why don't we start simple, then? What exactly were your intentions for Asia, in inviting her this _lovely _place of worship?"

Vincent had taken up residence next to Asia, the pair occupying one of the few undamaged pews located around the building, his blue-scaled Dracones curled up protectively behind the duo while it eyed the Fallen with general threat.

Said Fallen were currently doing their best to appear bored and disinterested despite the clear disadvantage they were in...except for Mittelt, now freed from the grasp of the Armored Hellpod and doing her active best to burn a hole in Vincent's head through the force of her gaze alone.

"Intentions? I think you're asking the wrong people here, we were just told to give the nun a place to stay and nothing else."

"Not sure I believe you."

Crossing her legs and pointedly pushing her bust upwards Raynare innocently replied, "You don't seem to know all that much about what's happening here, who are you to say whether I'm lying or not?"

"If all you were here to do was look after her why wouldn't you just outright thank me when I showed up?"

"Uh, perhaps because you threatened our cohorts and had several armed slaves of your own? What, if I may be so bold as to ask, were we _supposed _to think?"

"...That's actually a very good point, you got me there."

The Fallen gained supremely smug grins-

"But I still don't believe you."

"Except you don't seem to have any reason for said belief, it's almost as if you're just _looking _for an excuse to cause trouble..."

Asia tried to hide her worry as the banter continued back-and-forth, both parties not backing down in the slightest as tensions continued to mount.

"_Why...why isn't Vincent just threatening them with his monsters? He could easily do just that. And where did the Humans he had under his control go-"_

The nun flinched as she realized just _why _her protector was suddenly trying to play nice. He had seen her face when she saw his puppets, the reason why he now only had the Dragon guarding them.

It was the one creature that hadn't frightened her.

Casting a regretful glance at the young man doing his best for her sake-and trying to reach an accord peacefully-Asia felt a great deal of regret. But his voice...it was so..._strong. _And convincing, like just hearing him speak was of no greater importance than-

-wait, what?

The nun shook her head, the effect dispelling as soon as she noticed it and allowing her to once more view events with clarity.

More specifically, she noticed how the Fallen seemed more relaxed, more...agreeable. Except Mittelt, who was still glowering at the young man with clear anger.

THAT whole sequence of events was enough to bring a tinge of red to her cheeks as she recalled the actions and liberties Vincent had taken with the Fallen Angel. It had been so _impure! _But...but also strangely _interesting, _as if she was learning some manner of forbidden knowledge. More alarming had been the brief fantasy that it was _her _held immobile, while her lips were stolen-

"_NO, BAD ASIA! BAD THOUGHTS!"_

Pinching her leg the nun refocused on the conversation just as Vincent calmly asked, "Well just who could I speak to then, in regards to these rules and regulations that you follow? Surely someone who knows a thing or two about your operations and all their intricacies..."

Nodding along with his words as if they were the most agreeable thing in the world Raynare replied, "Lord Azazel, of course. His plans of us watching any and all entry vectors for potential Sacred Gear users is fullproof, as well as his recent order for us to remove the Gear if the user is deemed too dangerous to-"

"Raynare, what the fuck are you _doing?!"_

Mittelt's shout seemed to snap the trio of Fallen out of their stupor, the black-haired leader with the rather..._revealing _outfit scowling as she glared at the innocently smiling Vincent.

"You! What did you just do to us?!"

"Me? Why, I did nothing more than offer calm and compelling reasons to engage in dialogue. Are you accusing me of trying to be sneaky or deceptive? Besides, I now know how we're going to settle this peacefully and without loss of life."

Pulling out his phone and a piece of paper the young man calmly entered a number into it, despite the murderous expressions all around.

Nodding in satisfaction Vincent held the device aloft, switching it to an option that read 'speaker' as the Fallen looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

_[You know I thought I protected this number from any and all spam bots...goes to show how good these telemarketing companies are, they can even get around freakin' _magic…]

Asia tried not to openly giggle at the dumbstruck looks on the Fallen Angel's faces, failing as Raynare pointed a shaky finger at Vincent.

"H-h-how do you have Azazel's personal number?! No, wait, it's a trick! Yes, a trick!"

_[Raynare? That you? How did you get ahold of this number? Er, wait, I mean how did the person you're yelling at get this number?]_

The raven-haired beauty paled, swallowing thickly as she slowly asked, "L-Lord Azazel? Is that, erm...really you?"

_[Would it be anyone else? Seriously though, what's going on? I was in the middle of something.]_

"That, Lord Azazel, I was hoping you could elaborate on."

Finally speaking up for the first time Vincent joined the conversation, the reply immediate as the Fallen leader asked, _[And just who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?]_

"Name's Vincent Erosson, at your service."

_[Oh? An Erosson, eh? Well now you've got my curiosity piqued, what's the occasion?]_

The gathered crowd all blinked in confusion at the obvious recognition in Azazel's voice, as if the last name explained it all.

"Just ran into one Asia Argento-a recently excommunicated nun-not long ago, said she was picked up by one of your subordinates and told to go to Kuoh in hopes of continuing her work. She's the wielder of Twilight Healing and I became...shall we say _curious, _after hearing of the circumstances of her excommunication and subsequent recruiting."

_[While it's definitely a bit of ambitious headhunting on my people's part that's nothing outside of our usual mission statement. What's the catch?]_

"Was just talking to Raynare and her cohorts here and she admitted to receiving a recent order from you to remove a Gear if the user was deemed dangerous...does that apply to Asia? I certainly hope not, that would break my tender heart."

For a few seconds there was silence, Azazel eventually speaking up without the presence of his previously lackadaisical tone.

_[Raynare, you said you __received word from me to remove a Sacred Gear if the user was deemed too dangerous? How did I tell you this?]_

Apparently realizing that something had gone very wrong with the current situation the lead Fallen gulped, replying, "It, it was in a sealed letter with your sigil and handwriting, with potato chip crumbs smeared in one corner so it seemed completely legitimate-"

A brief giggle from Asia interrupted the conversation, the nun blushing as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

_[Ok, I'll admit that _does _sound pretty convincing...but you know the rules, Raynare. Extraction of a Sacred Gear happens only with my _express _permission, no documents or non face-to-face conversations. Those kinds of situations are rare enough that I can have a personal hand in them.]_

Wilting where she sat Raynare despondently replied, "I, I just wanted to serve you better, Lord Azazel..."

_[And you won't do that by cutting corners in _very _important processes we have. How were you going to extract the Gear anyways?]_

"You...well, the person pretending to be you sent a Gear extractor just the other day."

A pregnant pause.

_[...What exactly does the extractor look alike?]_

"It's a large, black cross like object made of metal. Why?"

What little levity that had seeped into Azazel's tone was swiftly lost.

_[Raynare, I want you to listen to me very carefully. That artifact is to be sent to headquarters right. Now. __It's an old prototype that I scrapped, it kills the wielder during the extraction.]_

The church was silent aside from the Dracones' low growl, Asia nervously scooting closer to Vincent while Azazel curiously commented, _[Hey, is that a Dragon? Actually, never mind. The nun is free to go and you four are to report back to headquarters, that clear?]_

Said troupe nervously swallowed, Raynare replying, "Y-yes, Lord Azazel...we understand."

_[Good. Hey, you still there, Erosson?]_

"Haven't left. Thanks for clearing this up, Governor General."

_[Don't mention it, this could have turned into a nasty territorial dispute if the Gremory and Sitri heirs had taken note of this, something along the lines of a Sacred Gear user being stolen from right out beneath them or something.]_

"...Sitri? I thought it was just Gremory who was-oh goddammit."

"Language!"

Rolling his eyes at Asia's instinctive protest Vincent sighed, distinctly remembering the glasses wearing school president who went by the name of Sona Shitori...a very lousy attempt at _not _using the Sitri name.

Then again it had fooled _his _dumbass so who was he to talk?

Chuckling at the interplay Azazel said, _[Hang onto this number, Erosson. I like having interesting people on speed dial and this little drama fits the bill. You haven't gone and gotten yourself reincarnated into a Devil or anything like that yet, have you?]_

"Nah, I like being neutral. I'm just working for them on a more casual basis."

_[Neat, I might have a few jobs lined up for you in the future if you're interested. Nothing that'll break said neutrality, just a few..._interesting _tasks. Stuff you Erosson's flock to like candy.]_

The young man smirked, replying, "Well color me compelled..."

_[And while we're on the subject...Argento, you're kind of without a home right now, correct?]_

Jumping where she sat the nun stammered, "O-oh, I'm fine, Mister Azazel! It's enough that you kept me from, erm...dying?"

_[While that's sweet of you to say, girlie, it's really not a big deal to provide some measure of compensation. Unless…]_

It was an almost tangible thing, how the Fallen Leader's attention seemed to switch from Asia to Erosson despite him not being present.

_[Ah, so that's how it is. Hah! You work fast, kiddo!]_

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Azazel."

Asia just tilted her head in confusion at the strange meanings in the duo's words, all present in the church rolling their eyes at the nun's naivety.

The line hung up and Vincent rose to his feet, Asia hurrying to reciprocate the action as he nodded to all others present.

"Well I think you lot have quite the task ahead of you, I'll leave you to it. Nice meeting you and everything. Catch you later, blondie~!"

Winking at Mittelt-who seemed entirely too ready to rip his throat out-the young man strode out with Asia protectively shadowed by the Dracones, Exorcists and Fallen alike viewing their departure with a variety of expressions.

The pair seemed content to let the doors behind them shut closed with little fanfare, walking in silence while the Dracones summoned by Dead Man's covenant dissipated.

"Umm...Vincent?"

"Yes, Asia?"

The nun opened her mouth to ask a question-

-and innocent green eyes shifted to where the beast had vanished, Vincent instantly cluing into what she was so hesitant about.

"I told you I would never lie to you, Asia...if you don't want to ask a question you're not ready to hear the answer to, you don't need to ask it."

Ducking her head in shame the nun quietly explained, "I...I don't want to seem ungrateful, it's the opposite but-"

"But the Humans I clearly made slaves out of raise a lot of questions about my past and the actions I took, right?"

"...Yes."

Nodding in understanding the male replied, "Then it might be for the best that you take some time to be on your own and figure out how you either feel or want to approach the problem."

While she understandably seemed alarmed at his words Vincent quickly raised a hand, explaining, "I'm not abandoning you, Asia. I'll speak to Rias and see if she can't afford you some measure of accommodations. Hell, maybe she can even enroll you in school. You'd probably fit in better there than you would with someone like me."

"R-really? School?"

Grinning wide Vincent picked up Asia and lifted her into the air, her head now above his while blonde hair fell about his features like a glittering blanket, the nun squeaking in mortification.

"Yup, school. Given your bright disposition and kind nature people are gonna flock to you like bees to a honeycomb."

Blushing furiously Asia stammered, "T-that's an odd, umm...comparison?"

"Nah, I think it fits. Want me to put you down?"

For the briefest of moments it looked like she was about to say otherwise before her sense of propriety once again kicked in and a timid nod escaped her.

But not before Vincent placed a swift kiss on her forehead as he lowered her back to solid Earth, a flush of truly cosmic proportions coloring her light-tinged skin as the male chuckled at her inherent shyness.

"You truly are way too innocent for this world, Asia."

A puffed cheek was his only answer as this time he openly laughed.

* * *

"If you keep aiding me in ways such as this I may just give you a raise, Vincent."

Chuckling to herself at how the young man stared at the wad of 100,000 yen with stars in his eyes Rias crossed her legs, staring out over the rest of the ORC with a fond expression.

After their return the nun had more or less been dumped onto the rest of the Peerage while she and Vincent conversed over the results of the mission, her natural shyness and kindness quickly endearing her to everyone else.

Akeno had proceeded to tease her mercilessly in that friendly and relaxing way of hers, Koneko had offered sweets and a quiet companionship that didn't talk much, Gasper had taken refuge in the company of someone who was just as shy as she was while Yuumi had thankfully come to realize that Asia was about as far away from the members of the church she despised as possible, treating her with that formal politeness she reserved for most strangers.

...It would be an incredible boon if she were to join her Peerage one day, Twilight Healing's powers weren't to be underestimated.

"I can see those twisted little wheels of yours spinning, Rias."

"If I gave you another 100,000 would you let me keep her?"

A chortle came from the male as he walked over to the wet bar, returning with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses in hand.

"Mind if I do?"

"By all means."

Pouring them some drinks the pair clinked their glasses before downing the liquid in one go, Vincent sighing in enjoyment as Rias smacked her lips.

"So here's the deal...I was kind of hoping you could arrange accommodations for Asia, even enroll her in school if at all possible."

Raising an eyebrow the redhead asked, "Really? I would have thought you would be more inclined to have her stay with you."

"The thought had crossed my mind, but with the benefit of hindsight and not having her cute little body pressed up against mine I think she would be happier among you lot than she would be at my house. Aside from the fact that I plan to have all sorts of inappropriate happenings occurring under my roof and she is _not _mentally prepared for that level of raunchiness...she was a little thrown off balance by my Gear."

"Why would she-ah. It's not _just _monsters you've killed before, is it?"

"Not even close. Pretty sure she doesn't consider me a psychopath or anything like that, but..."

He shrugged.

"She no doubt saw me as some kind of god-sent samaritan, helping her unconditionally with no expectation of reward. Seeing me use the souls of Humans I've killed as casual enforcers must have been one Hell of a shock. A few days separation so she can work out her thoughts on the matter would be ideal. And besides..."

He cast a cheerful stare at the group, of where Akeno had gathered Asia and Gasper's heads to her bosom and was squealing in delight while the shorter ladies blushed red, Koneko and Yuumi watching with familiar exasperation.

"I think she'll fit right in with your group just fine."

A more pointed glance was sent her way.

"You understand what I'm saying, right, Rias?"

"...You would not object if she desired to join my Peerage, then?"

"If it was her desire, then no."

He poured them another another shot of booze.

"Joining a Devil's Peerage is neither an inherently good or inherently bad thing...and having spent time with you all for a few days now I feel confidant that she would be happier among your group than she would be alone, playing at being a normal girl. However..."

A deathly serious glare met the redhead's light blue gaze.

"I genuinely like Asia. And once she's had time to come to terms with my Gear's history and either elects to avoid me or rekindle a friendship, I intend to once more spend a great deal of time with her. In offering you the chance to recruit her, I'm placing my trust in the fact that you won't abuse or take advantage of that opportunity."

Rias slowly drank from her glass.

"You must not think that highly of me, to assume I would do such a thing."

A grin broke out across Vincent's face, Rias matching his smile as the tension dissipated.

"What, a guy has to look out for the new kid in town! She's way too innocent for her own good, if you do recruit her you'll probably want to work on that."

"Hmm...you really think she would want to become a Devil? She seems quite enamored with the faith."

"Oh Hell yeah. I'd bet my life that, if push came to shove, she would choose people over god in an instant."

Rias nodded thoughtfully, replying, "Well, I'll take your word for it then. I'll have her move in with Yuumi and Koneko, they have a bit of spare room and would be fine with her taking up residence."

"You sure about that? It was subtle but Yuumi definitely wasn't too keen on a church member showing up when I first brought her in."

"I'm sure. Yuumi has always been the responsible one out of all of us, not to mention her resentment is geared towards a more..._specific _aspect of the church. No doubt she'll forget about Asia's previous alignment within a few days."

"Hmm...interesting. Mind if I ask you're Knight about this mysterious grudge she holds?"

"Feel free, but bear in mind she may not so easily part with it."

"Fair enough."

The pair once more toasted with their glasses, downing the fiery liquid as Vincent idly played with the container.

"You realize someone was deliberately trying to stir up trouble with this, right?"

The Gremory scowled, eyes hard as she replied, "Yes. Accosting a recently excommunicated nun who wields a Sacred Gear, having her travel to Kuoh where a pair of Pillar heiresses reside, just to have said Gear extracted? These mystery instigators were no doubt hoping that she would become a point of contention and lead to open conflict. Not enough to spark a war or even minor military action, but-"

"Enough of a stinker that, if something happened further down the line, tempers and suspicions might be frayed enough that a far more explosive reaction would occur."

Rias grimly nodded.

"Unfortunately, I believe you're right. But, for the moment..."

She chuckled as Asia yelped in surprise, Akeno cradling her like a baby as she rubbed her cheek against the nun's blushing face.

"For the moment I think we can take a bit of a reprieve."

"Amen. Or not. How about Hell yeah?"

Smiling at the young man's words the redhead cheekily replied, "Indeed. Hell yeah. And by the way, who have you been texting this entire time?"

Openly grinning Vincent said, "Why, a lovely lady who I'm going to spend the rest of the night with, obviously~! Tell everyone I said I'll see them later, see yah!"

And with that the young man swiftly left the room, skirting around the edges before anyone noticed him leaving, aside from Koneko who sent a curious glance at his retreating form.

Rias could only shake her head in idle amusement.

"Goodness, he works fast."

* * *

**It feels weird making a canon version of events where the leading protag is aware of Supernatural events. So much of the fluff can be bypassed lol.**

**And good ol' fashioned Rossweisse interaction next chap :D**


	7. Date Night

Chapter 7: Date Night

Happily skipping through the streets of Kuoh in complete disregard for such things as basic public composure and decency Vincent made his way back home, humming a jaunty tune as he closed in on his destination.

It was a short stop at the apartment to clean up and dress into something more relaxed before heading out, Rossweisse agreeing to meet in front of their shared residencies.

And, just as he expected given her fastidious nature, the silver-haired girl was waiting outside of her home right on the dot.

"Well _you _look like a veritable Goddess, Rossweisse. Sure you're not holding out on me and actually a demigod in disguise or something?"

Shifting with embarrassed motions the young woman replied, "Y-you don't look too bad yourself, Vincent."

Smirking as his neighbor's now familiar shyness displayed itself the male gave her a slow and approving look, Rossweisse blushing at the open appraisal.

She had gone with a simple long-sleeved top of dark blue that left her shoulders bare, dark brown skirt and boots tastefully covering her lower half while a light blue ribbon intertwined with her flowing hair.

"So, shall we get started? It's been a busy day and I'm ready to go out and relax. On that note, how was your job search? Any luck with finding prospective work?"

Smiling at the question the woman puffed out her chest with pride, responding, "It went quite well! I think I impressed the interviewer during the questioning, they seemed suitably happy with my answers. But what about you? You said you were quite busy these past few days, was it mundane matters that kept you moving or was it more..._unusual _circumstances?"

Tapping his lip as they strode towards the city center Vincent replied, "Definitely the more unusual. Say, Rossweisse...you feel comfortable with us revealing some of the more specific details of our respective Supernatural origins? Shit recently went down and I'd like to keep you up to date on them."

Hesitating only briefly Rossweisse eventually nodded, stating, "That's fine. I'm actually a Valkyrie from the Norse faction in service to Lord Odin."

Her expression fell, tone morose as she added, "Or at least, I _was."_

Sensing a bit of history behind the girl's morose words Vincent nonetheless decided not to pry, instead stating, "That explains your beauty, I've heard that the warriors of Asgard are among the most stunning in all of the Supernatural realms."

Puffing out a cheek even as she blushed the Valkyrie retorted, "Are you teasing me? You always seem so quick with the compliments, it's suspicious!"

Grinning maniacally Vincent replied, "What's so suspect about merely stating the truth? I behold a magnificent woman who clearly-for _some _absurd reason-doesn't seem to have that much confidence in either her character or appearance and seek to rectify that. It also helps that she's just plain adorable when she blushes."

Right on cue with his words the silver-haired woman flushed scarlet, pouting before mumbling, "I'm not _that _bad..."

Chuckling to himself Vincent continued, "Well currently I'm employed by Rias Gremory, who's attending Kuoh Academy alongside the Sitri heir. I ran into them when I began attending and got roped into helping with after hours training, which lead to an..._interesting _series of events."

Rossweisse paid careful attention to his words, expression once more displaying that composure she had shown when first being told he was a Supernatural.

"I encountered an excommunicated nun when returning home the other day, one who held a Sacred Gear and was looking for the abandoned church in Kuoh. Feeling a bit suspicious of the whole deal I followed up on things and discovered that someone is trying to stir up trouble in Kuoh. They deliberately told the nun to go here to have her Sacred Gear extracted and possibly run afoul of the Devils."

The Valkyrie seemed to understand what he was implying, biting her lower lip as she mused, "And if the Gremory and Sitri heirs were brought into danger or tensions were raised, it would be a good excuse to start anew a war, or at least hostilities..."

"My worries exactly. I didn't want you to go wandering about without having any idea the danger you might end up in so, here we are."

Offering a small, heartfelt smile at his words Rossweisse demurely pushed her fingertips together, confidently nodding to herself before stating, "In the spirit of honesty, I was also based in Kuoh to observe the situation that Lord Odin suspected to be brewing, a station that was approved by the Satans. Although..."

A look that was halfway between distress and anger appeared on her beautiful face.

"My presence was _apparently _too much of a cramp in Lord Odin's style and he left me here on my own, to figure out my living conditions without his aid. And to that I say good riddance!"

Raising an eyebrow at her impassioned shout at the end of her rant Vincent neutrally stated, "I see Lord Odin's reputation precedes himself."

"Erm...my apologies, it's just that the old pervert-I mean, _most gracious __A__llfather-_can try the patience of even a saint."

The young man's only reply was a light snicker, Rossweisse instinctively fiddling with a strand of silvery hair in a nervous tick as she asked, "Erm, Vincent? Your last name, Erosson...is it an inherited title from Eros himself?"

"Yup. I take it you know about the history with that name?"

"A bit, yes."

Vincent nodded at the Valkyrie's admission, not surprised someone as studious-seeming as her who also worked closely with Odin knew about the Erossons.

Not that it was some grand secret or reality-spanning conspiracy, they just preferred to keep to themselves and go where life and their 'father' took them.

One of the Primordial Gods of their realms-second in line only to the Ouroboros and Great Red-Eros was a _very _old and active God, constantly meddling and interacting with Humans in minor and usually helpful ways.

He was also-to the surprise of absolutely no one-a gargantuan slut, sleeping with man and women alike for millennia upon millennia, freely shifting between male and female form as it pleased 'him' and siring countless children.

Vincent and some of his more close relatives believed it to be on the order of 30,000 and counting.

But only a few of Eros' sons and daughters inherited his powers, barely so much as two percent of them. This had both positives and negatives, the positives being that there weren't thousands upon thousands of demigods running around the annals of Human history, causing trouble and stirring the proverbial pot.

...The negatives (if they could be called that) was that Eros took a noticeable interest in those children of his that inherited his powers, often meddling in their lives and sending them to locales where they would be tested or put in danger, all in the name of allowing them to harness their inherited abilities.

All while giving them shit allowances. For a God of such wealth and power he was notoriously cheap.

"So you know what it's like to be yanked along with a God's whims, then?"

Chuckling at Rossweisse's tone Vincent replied, "Pretty much, yeah. But I never minded it all that much, truth be told."

"You don't?!"

"Nope. I inherited both a Sacred Gear and larger share of divine power than most of my siblings so dad picked me up from an early age to raise as his own. About a decade of father/mother son bonding and he sent me on my way to various hotspots around the globe and realms. I was pretty much raised to accept this as normal...even if it _is _kinda annoying most of the time. You would think I could at least get a larger allowance or something..."

Blinking in surprise Rossweisse slowly asked, "Erm, don't take this the wrong way but I don't sense much divine strength around you...how much power do the children of Eros typically inherit?"

Instead of answering with words Vincent smirked, allowing some of his instinctive discipline to slip just like he'd allowed it to do earlier in the church, the Valkyrie smiling as her body and mind relaxed a fraction, a light blush adorning her pale skin-

-before she jumped as if shocked when Vincent retracted said aura.

"Convinced?"

"W-what was that? Why did it feel-"

"Like happiness and arousal? That's the power of the sons and daughters of Eros, our divine magic tends to make others more relaxed and amicable to our suggestions or movements...we're not exactly geared towards direct confrontations, but thankfully my Gear has that covered."

Rossweisse nodded at his explanation, releasing a sigh as she mused, "Then if you are here and have already encountered the proxies of these supposed individuals that wish to rekindle a war...then it seems only logical that there is a genuine crisis on the horizon."

"Unfortunately, I agree. But, hey. At least we're not alone in trying to keep things together. You want me to set up a meeting between you and Gremory? She seems pretty easygoing when it comes to strangers...not to mention there's a job opportunity in there somewhere~."

The young man had to bite back on his audible laugh as Rossweisse's pair of ahoge twitched like antenna at his words, eyes sparkling with potential opportunity.

"She's busy preparing her Peerage for a Rating Game they have in the future, that's one of the main reasons she hired me. Having a Valkyrie as additional instructor would not only pay well but given her connections it would be a simple enough matter to make your resume seem more..._attractive_._"_

The woman crumbled like a house of cards, nodding fervently as she responded, "Yes, by all means! Please, I need only a date and time and I shall be there to make an excellent first impression!"

"_SO easy."_

Shaking his head in fond amusement Vincent grabbed the young woman's hand in his own, dragging her forward with an irrepressible grin as she yelped in surprise.

"C'mon, enough talk about work and shit, show me what there is to do in this city!"

* * *

"And...and...and then he _spanked _me on the butt, shook his head and had the fucking _balls _to say, 'see, this is why you can't get a boyfriend, you don't know how to relax'. I can't relax because I'm too busy watching after some geriatric _Dickwad _of a boss and cleaning up his messes! And I can't find a boyfriend because I have to plan out my future and always had to study! My classmates were getting laid when they were _thirteen _while I'm still a virgin! Isn't it supposed to be _easy _for a girl to lose their V-Card?!"

Rossweisse slammed her glass down on the table, voice clear despite the moderately loud music that permeated the western-themed club they had found in their travels as her cheeks pinked even further, one side of her shirt slipping off her shoulder and revealing the strap of a pale bra trying valiantly to restrain her magnificent bust that jiggled and bounced as the Valkyrie wildly gesticulated.

"My life SUCKS! Why can't anything go right for a change?!"

Boisterously laughing as he felt a pleasant bit of fuzziness between his eyes Vincent met Rossweisse's hazy gaze, boldly proclaiming, "Bullshit your life sucks, you just met me and that's _absolutely _something going right!"

Mood shifting with astonishing ease the Valkyrie burst into joyous tears, crushing Vincent's hand between her fingers as she bawled, "Why couldn't I have met someone like you in school?! But no, it was all a bunch of meatheads and creepy losers that didn't like that I was smart! Stupid warrior culture, I bet the Human world _likes _girls with big brains and even bigger boobs!"

Proudly flaunting her chest Vincent gave an appreciative wolf whistle, both of them well into something along the lines of a eighteenth shot of hard liquor. Even Supernatural constitutions had a limit when one was downing whiskey and tequila like it was water, all within the span of an hour and a half.

"Well _I _think all those guys are both stupid and blind, to pass up on such a majestic woman like yourself. Empty space between ears and empty sacks between legs, that's what I say!"

With an expression to suggest she had just received a divine revelation from God Rossweisse grabbed Vincent's shoulders, dragging him forward so that their noses were almost touching, glasses clattering noisily across the table.

"Vincent Erosson, will you have sex with me?"

The young man in question just smirked.

"Ask me that when you're in proper possession of your wits and not drunk off your ass, gorgeous."

Utter seriousness was replaced with petulant crocodile tears in the span of a second.

"But whyyyyy?! You're hot and really nice, it's fun to talk to you! Let's have sex already!"

"And I will _absolutely _fuck your brains out if you ask me when _not _blitzed to hell and back. And that's a _long _walk, trust me, I've been there."

"Screw you, you're drunk too!"

"Not as much as you, Rossweisse~! Someone can't hold their drink!"

With a despairing wail the silverette threw her head into her arms and sobbed pitifully onto the table, Erosson shaking his head and deciding to call it a night before she ended up puking a rainbow onto other patrons.

"C'mon, Rossweisse. School day tomorrow and Sitri is the kinda girl that would chew my head off if she knew I was absent because of excessive drinking and partying."

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gently picking up the young woman from under the arm he led her out of the bar, lip quivering and glistening tears constantly leaking from her sky-blue eyes.

"Whoah, why you making a lady like that cry, man?"

Vincent found his path abruptly blocked by three nicely dressed and well-to-do young lads, giving him suspicious looks as he resisted the urge to facepalm.

"_Unbelievable. I don't even have the luck of getting scumbags to punt aside, they're just nice dudes who saw me dragging a crying foreigner out of a bar who's clearly wasted. Ok, operation situation defusal go!"_

"She's actually my girl-"

"Hey, you three will have sex with me, won't you?!"

"...What?"

The trio of young men blinked as Rossweisse suddenly strode past Vincent and stood proudly before them, eyes unfocused as she dangerously swayed on her feet, loudly repeating herself as she asked, "I want you to have sex with me! He won't do it and I want to make him jealous!"

The youths turned to face Vincent with bewildered expressions as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did...did we misunderstand something?"

"Yeah, you kinda did. Sorry, she's something of a confrontational and overly emotional drunk."

"Like Hell I *HIC* am! C'mon, prove that you're men!"

Bowing in the socially polite manner of the Japanese the trio apologized to the duo, the lead male responding, "Our mistake, we assumed you were-EH?!"

Him and one of his buddies were abruptly lifted into the air by Rossweisse, collars firmly held in her Supernatural grip as she switched from proud and direct to denied and enraged.

"Dammit, don't back out now! You're going to make Vincent laugh *HIC* at me for not being able to score!"

"W-what, we didn't-"

Swiftly intervening Vincent smacked the inside of Rosswisse's arms, causing the appendages to briefly go limp as she dropped the stunned males, her companion quickly looping an arm around her neck in a chokehold disguised as a friendly embrace as he steered her out of the establishment.

"Sorry about that! You do your country proud and are upstanding bros, I wish you luck and all of the puss!"

"Erm...you too?"

The pair had already disappeared into the night, leaving behind three very confused and slightly disheveled bachelors.

* * *

"C'mon, Rossweisse...we're almost to the bus stop and then we'll be home. You can do it, where's that fighting spirit you displayed when you showed three perfectly innocent young man what for?"

"Don't-_urk-_make me talk, Vincent...why do I always do this to myself..."

"Repressed desire to cut loose and be yourself? Emotional instability? A Supernatural liver that lets you get away with cruel and unusual punishment inflicted upon it?"

"Kill me..."

The pair had stumbled their way to a nearby bus stop and were waiting for the next car to show. Ordinarily he would have just called for any one of the many lift services that existed but inbetween his tour of the city, rent, food costs and their night of drinking money was tight, even after Rias' bonus.

Public transportation it was. Thankfully Rossweisse had seemed to lose some of her more wild mood swings in favor of quiet and undignified suffering as she leaned heavily against Vincent's chest.

"...Are we home yet?"

"No, not yet. Hang in there, Princess. I'll stage an intervention for you yet."

"Need water, not family saying they're disappointed in me. Again..."

Having largely burned off his own alcohol consumption Vincent frowned at the young woman's morose and depressed tone, wondering just what it was that had left her such a confidence-challenged person.

…

A question that would have to wait for another time, as it was.

"You gonna skulk around in the shadows or actually show yourself?"

What at first seemed to be an empty night disgorged a collection of figures dressed in priest robes, followed by two..._eccentric _individuals.

One was wearing a casual business suit of excellent make, adorning his slim frame while neatly combed hair glistened with high-quality gel. The other was a blonde woman dressed in casual jeans, sandals and loosely fitted tank top.

...And each possessed four raven wings on their back, illuminated ominously by the sparse lighting at the stop.

In all, fourteen individuals...one of which he recognized from the church earlier in the day, Vincent smirking as he set eyes on the younger man.

"Went crying to mommy, did you?"

"Why did you assume that I wouldn't, fool? You're directly interfering with our operations and goals, never mind that you didn't have the brains to simply finish us off when the opportunity arose."

"Hey, it's never too late to start. But I imagine this is why you brought your buddies, isn't it? On your own I'd kill you in a heartbeat."

The pair of Fallen advanced past the other Stray Exorcists, confidant smirks on their features as Vincent politely smiled at them.

"Our mutual friend was kind enough to inform us of your powers, thus we came prepared to take on one of your caliber."

"Sure you did, which is why you only brought two moderately powerful Fallen Angels and some washed up church has beens."

A smug smile crossed the lips of the Fallen.

"About that caliber..."

_THUD-BAM!_

Vincent jerked, face contorting in a grimace as the echoes of a fading gunshot coincided with his gut gaining a brand new hole in it, Rossweisse snapping out of her daze to stare at him with horror.

"We know full well the capabilities of your Sacred Gear and took steps to ensure that it's useless. I would recommend not making any undue moves, lest we have to cause undue pain."

"_Bullshit they understand what Dead Man's Covenant is capable of, otherwise they wouldn't be here talking directly in front of me...but _damn _if these fuckers aren't a sight more intelligent __than the usual cowboys that get it in their heads to bully a Sacred Gear user..."_

Assembling before him in the open would have normally been an excellent way to commit suicide...but with a shooter in the distance-and no doubt one or more still staying hidden at various angles-any attempt at using his Gear would just result in additional bullets perforating his person.

Guns were always in a bit of a weird position in regards to their effectiveness against Supernatural...perfectly capable of putting down said Supernatural but limited by the reaction speed and general squishiness of the Humans that wielded them, a limitation removed in the current situation by Vincent not knowing just where, exactly, any extra gunmen were hiding.

...Well, at least not _yet._

Quietly manifesting some of his more covert and inconspicuous creatures-a small hive of Refract Wasps-Vincent gathered the crowd's attention on him, distracting the crowd as the shimmering and cloaked insects spread out search for any hidden snipers and turn the tables.

"Heh, you got me good there...so, what is this? An intimidation display? Pleasant conversation? Assassination?"

"A bit of all three, really. We want to know _why _and _how _you are here and knew how to interrupt our operations, that's all. If you neglect to answer our questions, well...that's when things can become quite a bit more unpleasant for you."

"Oh, aren't you the generous bunch?"

"_Crap, the wasps still haven't picked up anything...not sure how much longer I can keep __them talking before I have to start answering questions or risk having them start blowing more holes in me for fun...FUCK I forgot how much gut shots hurt, once was enough, Mexico!"_

Painfully straightening his spine Vincent met the gazes of his assailants-

-and blinked as Rossweisse stumbled to her feet, hair now wild and covering her face, thanks to the slack muscles in her neck.

"Ah, I forgot about the Human whore with you...well if she manages to stagger her way out of this we'll let her live."

"_...__Human? Why do they think Rossweisse is a-uh oh."_

A rising surge of magic power coincided with wildly oscillating magic circles springing to life in the young woman's hands, her voice a slurred growl.

"Don't...you..."

Vincent recognized the elemental formula spinning above her hands, eyes widening alongside all others present.

"TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!"

The Erosson was just a hair too late to clasp his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, ignoring the pain in his gut as Rossweisse unleashed a barrage of lightning magic with absolutely zero chill to be found anywhere in the vicinity.

It was a good few seconds before the ringing in his ears faded and spots receded from his eyes, the stench of ozone suffusing the young man's nostrils.

"...Holy crap."

All of the Exorcists were down for the count, twitching spastically on the ground while the pair of Fallen scrambled to their feet and took to the skies with panicked motions, smoke trailing from their wings with Rossweisse cackling maniacally as she raised her hands towards the fleeing duo, hair floating ominously with released power as she threatened, "You think you can run?! I, Rossweisse, won't allow you to-BLLLUUURRRGGGHH!"

Vincent's expression turned deadpan as instead of a completed and violent threat the Valkyrie instead projectile vomited with impressive force, splattering the pavement and her clothes with sick that was going to take a trip to the dry cleaners and a serious shower to remove.

"_Well...she _did _take care of most of the heavy lifting."_

Taking the opportunity to perform cleanup duty Vincent summoned up the gangsters and heavily armored Humans wielding guns, the weapons aiming at the retreating Fallen-

-and held their fire as a pair of unexpected but welcome figures converged on them instead, kicking off from nearby rooftops and fire escapes to meet their targets midair, bat-like wings extended for extra aerial stability.

The male Fallen was neatly perforated by a broadsword and nailed to the ground with a pained shout while the woman was given a more direct and simple treatment, namely that of a hug of death that maneuvered her body so that it impacted the hard pavement tailbone first with an agonized wheeze.

...THAT was going to leave a mark.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you two to this neck of the woods, Yuumi, Koneko?"

The Knight and Rook of the Gremory Peerage took a moment to ensure their quarry were properly restrained-Yuumi tapping the man's limbs with an azure blade that froze him to the ground while Koneko simply wrapped an upended garbage bin around the woman-before turning to face him, both seeming alarmed at the bleeding hole in his gut as they rushed close.

"Vincent, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They weren't aiming to kill, just to hurt. Nice job taking out the guys in the buildings nearby, by the way. My Gear's creatures were late to the party."

The blonde Knight shook her head even as she ignored his words and peeled his shirt upwards, critically gazing at the lightly bleeding wound that was already clotting.

"I didn't notice at first, that was Koneko you should be thanking."

Turning his attention to the petite girl she briefly revealed her twitching cat ears and pointed a finger at her face.

"Good hearing and nose."

"The best, apparently. Consider this an unpaid debt, you two."

Yuumi swiftly shook her head, casting a brief glance at the heaving Rossweisse, bent over and almost falling into a nearby waste bin.

"We didn't do much, you really don't need to-ow!"

A swift pinch from Koneko had the taller woman yelping, the Nekoshou's hazel eyes boring into Vincent's.

"...I'm calling in debt."

Chuckling at her bold and uncompromising attitude her gestured for her to continue.

"You said you can bake. I want to try it all."

"Consider it a deal, Koneko. Tomorrow at the club I'll put my culinary skills to the test."

A satisfied and anticipatory nod escaped the Yokai as the sound of running feet reached their ears, Asia stumbling around the corner while gasping for air.

"Y-Yuumi...Koneko...too...fast...eh? Vincent?"

The nun's emerald eyes met Erosson's, a bit of awkwardness evident in her body language...and then she gasped as she noticed the circular hole in his gut, still exposed from where Yuumi had raised his shirt.

"You're hurt! Hold still, I'll fix you in just a moment!"

Rolling up her dress's sleeves Asia manifested Twilight Healing's rings and set her hands on Vincent's skin, ignoring the blood that stained them as Yuumi and Koneko stared on in curiosity, having never seen the Sacred Gear in action before.

Warm, verdant light ensconced the injured area, healing and knitting the flesh back together as Erosson did his level best not to squirm, the sensation a bit more ticklish now that it was applied to a more substantial wound that minor cuts along his fingers.

Not more than twenty seconds had passed before the injury was gone as if it had never existed, Asia pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"There, good as new!"

"That's a very impressive talent, Asia."

"Yeah. Totally rad."

Seeming completely and utterly embarrassed by her newfound companion's compliments the nun scuffed her foot on the ground, ducking her head before demurely replying, "I-it's nothing so grand..."

Shaking his head at Asia's shyness Vincent lowered his shirt, staring out over the restrained, unconscious and paralyzed Fallen and Exorcists with a thoughtful frown.

"Looks like we need to start asking some questions of these guys...do you think you can take and restrain them in the ORC? I need to get Rossweisse home before she paints the whole town rainbow and I'll be there first thing in the morning to get some answers. As well as fulfill Koneko's side of the bargain."

Yuumi nodded in agreement although she couldn't help but ask, "You sound quite certain that you can get some accurate answers out of them, are you sure about that?"

Vincent smirked ominously.

"Oh don't you worry...I have my ways."

"Creepy."

Rolling his eyes before affectionately rubbing the Nekoshou's head-causing her to briefly stiffen before lightly purring in enjoyment-the young man asked, "Need me to stick around for a bit?"

"No, that's all right. Rias and Akeno are already on their way, they were going to meet up with us while we were buying Asia some basic necessities in preparation to move in with us tomorrow."

"I, I keep saying that it's fine and that I don't have any money-owie!"

Another pinch from Koneko had her rubbing her side, the Yokai stoically remarking, "Heard you the first ten times. Doing it anyway. Accept it."

Shaking his head at the interaction Vincent turned to Rossweisse-

-and the group collectively winced as the sound of violent retching followed by something wet impacting something solid was heard.

"I saw her use magic earlier, is she..."

"Yah, she's in the know about the extent of the Supernatural. And she's not hostile to Devils, she was actually interested in meeting Rias. I'll bring her along tomorrow-"

"HUUURRRRGGHHH!"

"-along with a hangover cure and healthy amount of barf bags."

"Gross."

Absolutely agreeing with Koneko's assessment Vincent nonetheless consolingly slung the Valkyire's arm around his neck, supporting her as she weakly groaned with pitiable agony.

"See you in the morning...and seriously, thanks for the backup, no matter if it was needed or not."

Accepting his words and parting with a friendly nod Koneko and Yuumi returned to watching over the collection of assailants...while Asia dithered on the spot, clearly fighting with herself over something.

"Anything you need, Asia? And thanks for the healing, by the way."

"O-oh, of course! No, it was just, umm...c-can I speak to you tomorrow? After everything else that will be going on ends?"

Having a good idea of what she wanted to ask about Vincent nodded, smiling as he stated, "Sure, I'll keep my schedule open. See you then, Asia."

"Y-yes, good night!"

Making his way home at a more sedate pace-the bus sure as hell wasn't an option given their messed up states and the showdown that had just occurred-Vincent gave the dazed and confused Rossweisse a teasing grin.

"Boyfriend, eh?"

His lips sealed over hers, ignoring the taste of alcohol, bile and other sick as he indulged in the Valkyrie's soft mouth, Rossweisse sleepily humming in contentment.

Parting with a tasteful lick of his lips Vincent smiled at the young woman-

-and frowned in disappointment as she was all but basically asleep, snoring lightly as he huffed out a sigh.

"Nice to know my technique can put a lady to sleep...and better than even odds she doesn't even remember any of this shit happened tomorrow."

Frown was seamlessly replaced by a smirk.

"Oh well, that just means I get to work my magic on a shy, powerful and _mean _bitch of a drunk Valkyrie~!"

Snickering to himself Vincent continued his way home, already formulating plans how he was going to court the gorgeous woman currently drooling onto his shoulder.

* * *

**Now you'll learn what's Hell in Weeb Land...also writing for drunk Rossweisse is pure chaos, I love it.**


	8. Unconventional Interrogation

Chapter 8: Unconventional Interrogation

Rossweisse woke up wishing to die.

To be fair this wasn't the first time she had such a train of thought, it typically occurred whenever her inhibitions went out the window and she drank _far _too much booze despite past experience proving just how terrible of an idea it was.

"Owwwww..."

The thin beam of light leaking past the mostly closed curtains and alighting upon her face felt a bit like a branding retina applied directly to her eyeballs, the Valkyrie pulling the blankets over her head-

-and groaning even deeper as the motion sent a wave of pulsating agony through her skull, oceanic and nauseating in its intensity.

"Never again...never _ever _again..."

Mumbling to herself the young woman grudgingly rolled out of bed with unsteady motions, knowing that her pounding headache would only get worse unless she got something inside of her body to afford it the nutrients it so desperately needed.

Padding down the hallway of her apartment with one hand set on the wall for stability Rossweisse blearily noted that she was in her simple but tasteful bra and panties of pure white, probably the sexiest things she owned since she had always been more concerned about functionality over looks.

At least she had the presence of mind to take her clothes off last night instead of sleeping in them and getting everything all wrinkled…

Staggering into the kitchen she threw pride and manners aside, flipping on the faucet and greedily drinking straight from the tap, ignoring how trickles of water slipped down her chin and into the valley of her chest, greedily partaking of the life giving fluid that was slowly making her feel more and more like a living creature with each gulp.

Finally having her fill Rossweisee threw her head back with a satisfied sigh, ruefully staring at her snarled and messy silver hair. She had been told it was easily one of her best features and was happy to keep it this length but maintenance tended to be...constant. Magic made the process quicker, certainly, but it was still difficult sometimes.

Rubbing her crusted eyes the Valkyrie unevenly walked towards the bathroom, already feeling the growing pressure in her bladder from last night's activities and her quaffing of at least a gallon of water in one go.

"Urgh...Rossweisse, _why _are you so stupid? This is why no one will ever date you, who wants to get it on with such a perpetual drunk who can't hold her liqueur?"

"Well if someone was going to date you merely on superficial reasons then the sight before my eyes would _definitely _make the drunk point moot. Good God, woman, you can't be showing me this kind of stimulation so early in the morning."

The Valkyrie froze, brain racing to understand and comprehend the new information presented to it in the form of one Vincent Erosson, sprawled out over a couch with his chest bare, small blanket covering his lower half as he gazed at her with an appreciative expression.

…

Her, looking like Hell with only her bra and panties.

"Is...is this my apartment?"

"Mine, actually."

Slowly dawning horror spread like ice throughout Rossweisse's veins.

"Did...did you have to-"

"Carry you back home? I did and you couldn't find your house key so I figured I'd just let you sleep it off in my place, since it's so close by."

Resisting the urge to run from the house sobbing in shame the Valkyrie desperately tried to remember anything she might have said or done...and felt her eyes fly open in sudden anxiousness and worry.

"You got shot! Vincent, are you okay?! If only I hadn't been drunk-"

She quickly stumbled forward, hastily looking over his form for any signs of the injury only to be stopped by a raised hand an amused smile.

"I'm fine, no injuries whatsoever, Rossweisse. Or did you forget the part where you straight up demolished a whole troupe of Exorcists and Fallen Angels, keeping me safe in the process?"

His features morphed into a smirk.

"And then proclaimed that I was your boyfriend?"

The Valkyrie gaped at the young man, jaw working soundlessly as she tried and failed to formulate a sentence...and eventually gave up, collapsing onto her knees and hiding her face in her hands, crying in despair to Vincent's dismay.

"H-hey, Rossweisse I was just teasing you, you don't have to-"

"WHAAAHHH! I'm such a loose woman!"

Erosson sighed as he suddenly had to deal with a hungover and emotionally distraught young lady who was _also _dressed incredibly provocatively, trim and toned body on display while breasts glistened lightly with a sheen of water.

"_...__Screw it, I'm putting an end to these self-confidence issues of hers this morning."_

Running a hand through his hair Vincent suggested, "Rossweisse? It's _fine. _Look, why don't you get cleaned up while I get breakfast ready, we're going to meet Rias Gremory, remember?"

It took a few seconds but the woman managed to get out a small nod as she performed a self-inflicted walk of shame to the bathroom, the blonde male sighing as he stood up and grabbed a few eggs from the fridge.

"A perpetually nosy and horny man's work is never done, I suppose..."

* * *

"So do you know what you're going to ask Gremory once we're there?"

A distant mumble from the silver-haired girl as she dejectedly plodded alongside him, head bowed and hastily combed hair covering her features, grey suit once more tastefully concealing her voluptuous form.

...It was hard to _not _see the unfairly attractive body beneath the conservative clothing, now that he'd gotten a good look at it.

"_Just a damn shame how she's so prone to moping for no good reason...all right, let's nip this in the bud __and earn ourselves a bit of emotional intimacy while we're in this city__."_

"Hey, Rossweisse? Can I ask you to be honest about something?"

Flinching like a kicked puppy she meekly nodded, Vincent asking, "Were you serious about that whole 'boyfriend' bit? Or was that just drunk you being rather vocal about your desires?"

"W-wha?! I mean, you can't just ask something like that out of the blue!"

"Except I did."

Dithering on the spot while worriedly pushing her fingertips together Rossweisse mumbled, "I...I didn't want to show you that side of me, it's so embarrassing-eep!"

Rolling his eyes while gently sneaking Rossweisse into a nearby alley between two stores Vincent pinned her to the wall, pressing his body close while his hands hemmed her in on either side, the Valkyrie's face turning a deep scarlet at the bold action.

"But is that how you feel?"

"I-I-I...w-whaaaat?"

"Focus, Rossweisse. Truthful answer, yes or no?"

Looking to be on the verge of a mental breakdown the young woman's eyes flicked side-to-side like overtaxed slot machines, words stuttery as she responded, "I don't...I don't..."

Her shoulders sagged, bangs covering her eyes as she dropped her head.

"...Yes."

A radiant smile lit up the young man's features, tone cheerful as he stated, "Oh good! I feel the same way. Do you want to start dating, Rossweisse?"

Her head snapped up so suddenly he was fairly certain a neck bone popped, the young woman tenderly inquiring, "Y-you're being serious?"

"As serious as a shot to the gut."

Raw, honest happiness lit up the girl's expression...before it was yet again lost to hesitation, her words hesitant as she asked, "Is, isn't that a little fast? We only met a few days ago and can't have spent more than a few hours together-"

"And yet that was time aplenty for you to try and save me, standing up against a group of people that would have happily killed you right alongside their target in a heartbeat."

"I was drunk-"

"Which means you had even less inhibitions than normal, you just did that because you thought it was the right thing to do. If you don't want to start dating you can just say no, Rosswiesse."

"No! I mean, yes, I do-"

"Perfect! Then you're my girlfriend and I'm you're boyfriend."

The Valkyrie's jaw dropped as she gaped at the grinning young man before her, cheeks dusted with a fair shade of pink.

"I...is it really just that, well...easy?"

"Sure it is. The hard part is usually seeing if people are compatible during the first date, but I'd like to think we've got a good base to start from."

The young woman blinked rapidly before shyly ducking her head, replying, "W-well if you're satisfied with somebody like me-"

"Ah, that reminds me. I still need to properly thank you for saving me last night."

Before the Norse magic-user could state or protest otherwise Vincent had cupped her chin, tilted her head up...and kissed her fully on the lips, Rossweisse's brain shorting out and sending a dozen conflicting emotions and thoughts racing throughout her body.

"_Eh? EHHHH?! T-this is what it's like to kiss someone?! W-what do I do?! Do I kiss back, do I just sit here?!"_

Before the dithering young lady could decide on a course of action Vincent pulled away from her, the sudden absence of warm lips pressed against hers and his chest gently teasing the front of her breasts leaving her gasping for breath and desperately trying to keep her composure.

"Yikes, one kiss has you this flustered, Rossweisse?"

"D-don't make fun of me, I've never done this with anyone before!"

"Which is a crime against your person, but, oh well. Guess I'll just have to teach you about all the fun things significant others can do with the other~!"

A flush of tingling static raced through her body at the eager way he said those words, strong fingers lacing through her own as he guided her out of the alley, remarking, "C'mon, Rossweisse. We've got a meeting to catch and interrogation to conduct. The sooner we finish the sooner we can figure out something fun to do."

"Y-yes! Of course!"

Side-by-side the pair continued on their way to Kuoh, the Valkyrie unable to stop herself from walking with an uncontainable spring in her step, goofy smile stretching her lips wide.

"_...__HAH! Take that, Assholes! I've got a boyfriend when you said I'd die alone AND he's descended from the god of love and lust! SUCK IT!"_

* * *

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you two prefer?"

The pair of Fallen Angels were tied firmly to a pair of sturdy chairs, magic-sealing manacles securely locking their limbs to said furniture while their opposing positions meant they couldn't face each other.

Predictably, both remained silent while Rias pointedly tapped a foot on the floor, stating, "You're not getting out of this simply by playing dumb. You attempted to murder someone hired by the Gremory clan with no clear provocation or justification in an open space where any number of mundane could have seen you. I can level a great deal of punishments on you and be completely justified with no fear of repercussion while doing so."

Sill only silence, the Fallen not so much as twitching.

Vincent grinned slightly as Rias clearly became frustrated, eyes narrowing as she gave Vincent a nod to go ahead with his-as of yet unknown-method of interrogation.

"You sure you want to be here for this, Rias?"

Her features shifted into uncertainty for a brief second, the redhead not having a single clue of what he was about to do...but eventually nodding with clear resolve.

She had hired him, not being present for his methods would be the same as washing her hands of responsibility.

"In that case..."

The young man lazily took ahold of the woman's chair, slowly dragging it to a far corner of the room despite her cold glare at his glibly smiling face, setting her down so that she was facing blank wall before returning to the man...and promptly kicked his chair forward so that he was facedown on the floor, ass sticking up into the air.

"How familiar with the biology and creatures of the Underworld are you, my dear sir?"

The man only glared at him, still keeping his composure as Vincent amicably shrugged, pointing to a corner of the room-

-where Dead man's Covenant silently manifested a bulbous and hideous creature that had the Fallen flinching for the briefest of moments.

"Yeah, you recognize that, don't you? That's an Acromantula Wasp. You know what they do, right?"

The Fallen made a valiant attempt at seeming nonchalant but the damage was done, Vincent smirking as he commanded his summon to approach.

The thing was a bright, yellow brown shade of carapace and clacking limbs, the size of a small dog with twitching mandibles and a pulsating abdomen, approaching with a ponderous but alien gait towards the restrained Fallen.

Vincent didn't bother hiding his smile as he saw the female Fallen desperately try to turn around and see what was happening to no avail, the angle he'd placed her at extreme enough that she was essentially blind to the proceedings.

"These things got their name from the Human insects more appropriately titled Tarantula Hawk Wasps, a real nasty little insect. They paralyze the spider, you see, and deposit a batch of eggs inside the thing. Time passes and the larvae hatch, eating said spider alive from the inside."

It was with a sharp exertion that Vincent tore a hole in the Fallen's pants, playfully slapping the man's bare buttcheeks before massaging them with a free hand as he leaned down next to his ear.

"You're going to answer my questions or I'll have it shove its insect dick right up your ass, lay a batch of babies and then watch as you're eaten alive starting at the breakfast bowl."

The Fallen paled, eyes wide and the beginnings of a nervous sweat beginning to coat his brow.

"There's an easy way out of this, you know. And my questions aren't even all that hard, just tell me the name of the person who told you to track me down and their position in whatever hierarchy they work within. Floor is open for responses, take it away, good sir."

Clearly struggling with his mounting fear the man's eyes flicked back-and-forth within their sockets, tongue nervously moistening his lips-

-and a choked gasp escaped him as the Acromantula Wasp mounted the chair with a sharp clack of chitin, egg layer poking the edge of his rectum...and Vincent got the reaction he'd been looking for.

"OK, OK, I'LL FUCKING TALK JUST GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Instantly doing as the Fallen requested-under extreme duress, granted-Vincent hauled the chair upright, dragging it into a side room while cheerfully announcing, "So I'm going to be cross examining his answers with yours-provided you don't want to give anal birth to some carnivorous babies-Miss Angel. And then you'll be sticking around here while I follow up on said answers with someone who has a pretty good base of information to work off of. So don't go thinking that you can pull a fast one on me or I'll skip the foreplay and turn you into a highschool dissection lab on steroids."

Out of the corner of his eye Vincent saw Rias looking rather green in the face while the female Fallen failed miserably at keeping her cool, insect randomly tapping it's feet against the floor with idle threat.

...Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

_[Didn't you just call me yesterday, Erosson?]_

"Yeah, I'd like to avoid making this a regular thing but events are what they are. Just got done interrogating yet another clutch of-I'm assuming-rogue Fallen who were working with one of those Stray Exorcists from yesterday. They told the same story, said they were ordered by some Fallen named Aryanta to figure out who spilled the beans in regards to the botched Sacred Gear extraction. Name seem familiar to you?"

_[.__..__It is. How'd you get them to tell you that info?]_

"Under duress, but not torture. Mind if I ask how that name is familiar to you?"

Azazel sighed, replying, _[She's Kokabiel's favored middleman when it comes to dispensing instructions or orders that aren't written down or recorded. This sounds legit, unfortunately.]_

Leaning back in his chair Vincent tapped his lip, pondering, "Ain't that your top military guy or somebody? The war hawk?"

_[That's the one. Guess I'm going to need to place a few phone calls to get this settled then...I'll send someone in a day or two to pick up these idiots of mine, they'll go through the official channels and stuff so you can see em' coming. Last thing I need is _more _dumbasses trying to pick fights…]_

"Amen to that. I'll let the Devils in Kuoh know what's happening and keep them appraised of the situation."

_[Right, see you later then, kiddo. Try not to stumble into any more interesting events, will yah? I _like _not having work.]_

Snorting in amusement as the line clicked off Vincent returned to the ORC meeting room, everyone else present and waiting as he strolled inside, a few odd looks being sent his way.

"You look like you all have seen a ghost."

"Vincent, be honest with me...would you have followed through on that threat?"

Rias didn't bother trying to hide her distaste as the young man offered up an affronted expression.

"Hell no, if they'd called my bluff I would have just settled for dragging them into separate rooms, performed some basic hypnosis and illusion magic and made it _sound _like they were screaming bloody murder while baby carnivore insects were eating their naughty bits from the inside out. I'm fucking crazy, not sadistic. And besides..."

A snap of his fingers and Rias winced, the familiar shape of the Acromantula Wasp appearing in the center of the floor as the rest of the gathered ORC-Rossweisee included-stared at it as if the creature was a particularly radioactive turd.

"This thing wasn't even real."

In a shimmer of reflected light the insect broke apart in five smaller creatures...that revealed themselves to be nothing other than simple Refract Wasps, Rias' eye twitching at the sight of the things.

Understandable, those were the beasties she had been training against and no doubt nursed a serious grudge against them.

Refract Wasps were a bit of an oddity, considering their association with wasps. They behaved more like prey animals than they did predators, using their ability to cloak, bend light and change color while their stingers didn't cause paralysis or death...instead it caused a short lived but intense itching that could debilitate even the most durable of predators.

The Gremory had swiftly learned to hate the insects as she had to manipulate her Power of Destruction in a desperate bid to both eradicate and defend against the things, lest they sting her and cause two or three minutes of pure, irritating agony.

"If you think I would get within ten kilometers of an Acromantula Wasp hive...well, you're crazy. Those things are _nasty."_

Rubbing her eyes with an exasperated sigh Rias asked, "So what's the situation with the Fallen Angels and Exorcists?"

"Azazel said he'll be sending someone around to pick them up while he pursues things on his end, he'll contact one of us if he gets any hits. In the meantime..."

Vincent walked over to the kitchen, cracking his knuckles as he got out a collection pots and pans, giving Koneko a significant smirk.

"I'm going to fulfill my side of the bargain."

The Nekoshou didn't even bother hiding her feline excitement at the prospect of sugary treats to critique, draping herself over the back of the couch as she watched Vincent begin to work with an unblinking gaze.

"So while I'm working...Asia, you wanted to talk to me?"

Jumping at the sudden address the nun stammered, "U-um, yes?"

"...Is it about my Gear and the Humans I can summon?"

"I...yes."

Evidently sending the mood within the room Rias quickly offered, "We can leave if you want, Vincent. I still need to speak with Miss Rossweisse and introduce her to my Peerage, we won't simply be twiddling our thumbs."

It was a true enough statement. Inbetween the interrogation and conversation with Azazel the Valkyrie hadn't really had a chance to interact with the ORC outside of swapping names.

"...No, I think it would be best if you were all present for this. If that's all right with you, Asia?"

Dithering on the spot for a moment the nun found her spine, swallowing before steadily replying, "Yes, that's fine. Vincent? How did you end up with Humans inside your Gear?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts the young man continued his preparations, whisking a bowl of flour, brownie mix and egg together before beginning to speak.

"When I was ten my dad took me to Detroit, more specifically the nastier parts of it, if you're willing to imagine what _that _looks like. We stopped by in a bank to set up an account for whatever newest kid he'd seeded in the projects when these two jokers showed up."

A silent manifestation revealed the heavily armored and assault weapon toting Humans, Vincent lifting up his left pant leg and pointing to a starburst scar on his right thigh.

"A robbery and I'd had the dubious luck of being right in the middle of it...naturally, thinking I was hot shit with my God of a dad nearby I went to show those two just how much trouble they were in."

He chuckled.

"They shot me right in the leg and I went down screaming like a little bitch. Dad smoked em' in the blink of an eye-contrary to popular belief he _does _care about his kids-and my little stunt fulfilled the conditions of the Gear to activate. Voila. Two fresh new additions to Dead Man's Covenant."

The room was largely silent until Rias slowly asked, "Your parent is the God Eros, correct? What with the name and all, not to mention all the less than enjoyable locales he seemed intent on taking you to..."

"Yup, that's the one. Did some research, eh?"

A small smile graced Rias' lips.

"Enough people suggested that I do so that it seemed like the most sound action I could perform."

Nodding at her admission the young man returned to his baking, continuing the tale with, "As for the gang bangers within my Gear? Well...that was self-defense. About a year after the whole Detroit deal dad took me on a 'vacation' cruise to Mexico City, right when the drug cartel violence had hit its peak. I ended up in the middle of _another _shootout and had to defend myself, barely managing to crawl out of the battle with seven new additions to my Gear's ensemble."

Slipping the tray of desserts into the oven Vincent turned to face Asia with a serious expression.

"The Humans within my Gear were ones I only added out of self-defense or because they were genuinely dangerous people. I don't like killing, my trips with dad early in life lead us to some pretty nasty and hard bitten places that gave me an appreciation for how fragile and easy to snuff out life actually is. It's why I endeavored to keep everyone alive at the church and didn't immediately call up some of the more dangerous creatures within the Gear when I was attacked last night."

Asia slowly shifted where she stood, lost in thought.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Thank you, Vincent."

While there was still a bit of distance in Asia's expression she seemed much more relaxed than she had been prior, the rest of the ORC smiling a bit at the interplay.

"...Knew you were a perv. Were born to be one."

Vincent gave Koneko an affronted expression, replying, "That's such a hurtful thing for you to say, kitten. I am in no means or methods a carbon copy of my father."

"Ah. So that's why you totally haven't been trying to look up my skirt this whole time, right?"

Innocently shrugging-even as Rossweisse puffed out a cheek at the gesture-the Erosson replied, "Not my fault the uniforms here have such an enticing skirt length. And you're legs are just too damn seductive, Koneko."

The way the Yokai's revealed ears and tail twitched lightly wasn't missed by the rest of the crowd, even if her expression didn't change so much as a fraction.

"Ahem!"

Vincent snickered at Rossweisse's pout, knowing he would probably have to mollify her later...given her lack of romantic exposure over the course of her life this flirting probably came off as unfaithfulness or something similar.

"Oh, that's right. Rias, you're all about getting as many different vectors of training in as possible for your upcoming 'deal', right? Well guess what Rossweisse just so happens to be an expert in?"

Setting his chin on the Valkyrie's shoulder while pulling her against his chest for a hug-predictably drawing a squeak from the socially awkward woman-Vincent grinned, stating, "All _kinds _of Norse magic, has a teaching degree and is equally as skilled in swordplay. She was good enough to knock a group of Exorcists and four-winged Fallen on their asses-while piss drunk, mind you-within the span of a second. Oh, and she's looking for work~."

Blushing at his glowing praise the male had to resist a smirk as a greedy light sparked in Rias' eyes, unhinged smile tilting her lips as she eagerly stated, "Would you like to step into my office, Miss Rossweisse? I can think of a few _very _attractive offers we can discuss..."

Pushing the Valkyrie forward before she could say anything else the Gremory seized on the opportunity, snagging Rossweisse's hand before dragging her into a side room, Vincent smirking at the young woman's panicked expression.

She'd thank him later.

"Umm...is your girlfriend going to be ok, Vincent?"

Gasper's nervous question was met with a smirk from the young man, tone amused as he replied, "Probably not, she's kind of a mess when it comes to positive social interaction...but good eye, catching that we're dating. What gave it away?"

The Dhampir tilted her head, remarking, "Isn't that kind of hug something couples do?"

A feral grin split Vincent's lips as he strode forward, picking up the Dhampir in an embrace similar to the one he had given Rossweisse, which left the young woman with her toes dangling above the floor as she turned a bright shade of scarlet, Erosson gleefully commenting, "So are we dating now, Gasper~?"

"W-w-whaaaaa?!"

Her eyes began to flash as the Dhampire's Sacred Gear came online-

-and Vincent yelped as Koneko harshly pinched his side, the Yokai cooly remarking, "Stop teasing Gasper. My job. And watch brownies, not play around."

"You, little kitten, are a ball buster of truly epic proportions that belies your size."

A narrowed gaze and puffed cheek were the young man's only reply, Gasper hiding behind Akeno as the Queen giggled, remarking, "Careful now, Vincent~! Koneko may not seem the type but she takes payback quite seriously..."

Yuumi sagely nodded, adding, "The Perverted Duo of Kuoh have never quite been the same after they were found peeping on her. I'm fairly certain Matsuda's jaw still has yet to properly set..."

The male raised an eyebrow, wryly asking, "The Perverted Duo? Do I even want to know?"

"No. Brownies, now."

Rolling his eyes at Koneko's blunt order disguising itself as a request the male strode past her, scratching behind an ear for a second that Koneko took great pleasure in before remembering she was supposed to be wary of him, leaning away with a cold expression that didn't fool anyone.

"Fine, fine...but careful with the orders, kitten. I might just decide to slip some catnip into these at some point, just to see how you react..."

"Ara ara, professing an intent to drug our adorable junior right in front of us, Vincent? Quite the bold move."

Smirking at the black-haired beauty the young man responded, "What, you're saying Koneko tripping on mind-expanding kitty cat kush wouldn't be funny as Hell?"

Akeno's answering grin said it all, even Yuumi and Gasper seeming amused at the idea while Asia clearly wasn't sure whether to laugh or to tell them to be nice to the Yokai.

Koneko just lightly growled with all of the ferocity of stuffed toy, vowing revenge on them all first chance she got.

…

Which would be after the brownies were done and thoroughly sampled. They smelt _really _good.

* * *

"Well _someone _is a happy camper."

Rossweisse all but floated down the road as they returned to their apartments, a stark contrast to her typically more reserved or even outright shy mannerisms as she gave Vincent a beaming smile.

"I was added on to Miss Gremory's Peerage as a temporary instructor, benefits included! Better yet, she stated that in doing so my resume would gain a _very _attractive reference and job posting that I could include~!"

The young Demigod blinked at the sudden and exuberant hug the Valkyrie engulfed him in, tone joyous as she said, "This is everything I could have wanted! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head Vincent opened his mouth in order to respond to the fervent praise-

"Way better than that prick Hiemdal! You hear that, Hlala?! _My_ boyfriend got me a job, _yours_ just used you as a glorified sleeve that you would never stop rubbing in my face! SUCK IT!"

A pregnant silence followed the young woman's outburst, her ecstatic expression slowly fading as she realized what she just said, cheeks reddening and eyes widening.

"I'm sensing both bad blood and a fair deal of repressment. You ok there, Rossweisse?"

A despairing mewl of embarrassment left the silverette as Vincent snickered at her actions, affectionately stroking her hair as she hastily stated, "I-I'm not usually like that, it was a mistake! Yes, a mistake! Brought on by, um...hunger?"

"We ate before leaving the ORC, remember?"

"I like to eat a lot, that's all!"

Further despair dominated the girl' features as she realized how that could be misconstrued, Vincent now openly laughing.

"You're too easy to tease, Rossweisse."

Petulant grumbling was the young man's only response from his significant other.

"Ok, I'll take it easy on you...what's the terms of your employment?"

Much happier to be on solid ground in terms of conversation Rossweisse replied, "Thirty million yen a year along with a health plan who's details will be sent at a later time, along with a healthy retirement bonus should I decide to stay longer in the service of the Gremorys-Vincent?"

The Valkyrie noticed that the male had stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her with something approximating existential dread.

"Did...thirty million...whaaaaaaaa?"

Bewildered as to why the young man seemed emotionally compromised Rossweisse tentatively asked, "Vincent? Are you-"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

Jumping halfway to the moon at the Demigod's sudden shout the Norse woman frantically inquired, "What is it, was it something I said?!"

"Forget the fucking glass ceiling, you broke into goddamn orbit! How did you negotiate such a kickass deal?!"

Blinking in utter confusion at his indignation the Valkrie hesitantly explained, "W-well I didn't have to do much negotiating, the terms of the deal were so favorable to begin with that I just accepted them."

A tension-filled silence grew as the silverette carefully, as if she was defusing an unknown bomb, inquired, "Vincent? How much are you being paid?"

"2700 yen per hour. No benefits."

Rossweisee tried to think of something to say...and failed, eventually settling for, "Well, since you helped me get this job I think it would be fair if I shared some of the money with you, correct? T-that's what couples do, right?"

A metaphorical raincloud appeared above the Demigod's head, the Valkyrie panicking as it seemed her words only exacerbated the problem.

"Let's...let's just go home. I'll make us dinner, it's only right that the breadwinner of the family doesn't have to take care of the domestic side of things as well..."

Rossweisse hesitantly followed in the wake of Vincent's dejected footsteps, unsure of how to go about rectifying the situation.

"_Well, I've read articles that sometimes the best way to cheer up a significant other is to, to...be intimate. Is that what I should do? I mean, we just started dating so that may be a little bit too forward but I've already managed to make him depressed, a bit __of __kissing and...and _touching_ would probably feel great and make him like __me __and then if things get out of hand maybe I could-"_

At that point the young woman's face exploded into a blush, despite the newfound confidence dancing in her sky-blue orbs.

"_Yes, now is the time! No more nervousness or hesitation, tonight I graduate from a hopeless virgin into a seductive lady!"_

…

All things considered, it was a rather adorable proclamation from a young woman who had been on the verge of fainting from something as tame as a kiss just a few hours later.

* * *

**Saw a nature documentary on Tarantula Hawk Wasps. I forgot just how horrifically sadistic nature can be sometimes.**

**That aside considering how in all of my other stories the characters typically don't have an aversion to killing I figured this one would be interesting to try out one that _is _a bit more leary of the dirt nap technique.**

**Also naughty Rossweisse shenanigans coming up.**


	9. Rossweisse

Chapter 9: Rossweisse

"So do you keep in contact with your family much, Rossweisse?"

Vincent instantly realized this must have been a topic of some contention with the Valkyrie, her features wiping themselves clean of anything approximating emotion despite laughing at one of his jokes not more than a second ago.

"Not really. Mostly just my grandmother."

Briefly considering if he wanted to pursue this line of conversation further Vincent decided to let the matter drop for now, they had been having such an enjoyable dinner thus far and it didn't seem like that great of an idea to spoil the mood for a bit of info his girlfriend probably didn't even want to talk about.

"How about you? You spok of your father and the events in the past he's performed with you, do you interact with him often?"

"Eh, once or twice a month. There's a new kid in Russia that he's focusing on now, a girl five years younger than me. Anya, I think her name is? He usually just calls me up, chats and then that's it."

Rossweisse nodded, curiously asking, "And just how old are you, exactly? You don't seem too up there in years but looks among the Supernatural can be deceiving..."

"I'm twenty-two years old. How about yourself? Am I dating out of my age range with a total cougar?"

Blushing at his sly smirk the young woman hastily replied, "N-no! I'm only nineteen!"

Vincent blinked, replying, "Oh shit, really? I mean it's not a blow to my pride that my younger girlfriend is making an extra zero on her paycheck when compared to mine or anything..."

Puffing out a cheek Rossweisse retorted, "Are you still upset about that? And how are you so old but still in high school?"

"Eh, dad did a bit of falsifying on my records, made me younger than I actually am. Seeing as how we spent so many years out and about it just made things easier."

Nodding at that Rossweisse finished off the last of her tenderloin, rice and assorted veggies with relish, pleased at the results of their combined labor. She had cooked the meat while Vincent handled the other bits, a division of labor that had resulted in a truly delicious time spent together.

"_Such a simple domestic chore, but made all the more enjoyable because we did it together! Yes, having a boyfriend is the _best!"

"Rosweisse? You in there?"

"Y-yes! Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking what your plan was for tomorrow. I've got school and training with Gremory's Peerage afterwards, how's your schedule looking?"

"I'm actually doing the same, minus school. Instead I'll be working with Miss Gremory's Peerage all day and displaying both what I am capable of and can help them with."

Vincent stared, blandly asking, "Wait. So that means all of the ORC will be with you all day, right?"

"It would follow that's the case. Why?"

The Demigod's eyebrow began to twitch, tone worryingly neutral as he idly commented, "Oh, no reason...just that they can apparently ditch school whenever they want while _I _get my shit chewed out by that Sitri girl if I'm so much as _late. _Why can't I ditch?"

The Valkyrie frowned, remarking, "You shouldn't be so flippant and dismissive when it come to your education, Vincent!"

A dull stare was sent her way as he blandly responded, "Calculus and language arts classes stopped being useful for me a good four or six years ago. Chemistry and biology were a bit handy but I can literally pick up a book and read it whenever to get a handle on the basics of those subjects. And I _live _history, I don't need to read it inside a freakin' classroom..."

Rossweisse's expression clearly stated that she thought otherwise but elected not to comment, instead becoming lost in thought as Vincent gathered the dishes and put them in the sink, washing the tableware as Rossweisse automatically began wiping down the table without prompting, the duo moving in sync with nary so much as a spoken word.

"_...__O-ok, Rossweisse! This is your chance, time to make your move and show your boyfriend that you're not afraid to be a little bit intimate! __He's a descendant of the god of lust, romance and other perverted things, surely he'll be all about that, right?"_

Quickly finishing up the cleanup Rossweisse turned to where the male was placing the dishes into a cupboard, swallowing thickly as she forced down her blush, asking, "U-umm...Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you, erm..."

Wiping his hands down with a dishtowel and turning to face her the Valkyrie suddenly felt herself become utterly tongue tied, the man's piercing gaze nailing her in place as he seemed to almost..._glow._

Was...was she-

"You alright there, Rossweisse? You look a little hot under the collar."

"Eh?! Well it does seem a little hot in here-no, wait! I was, um...you know, wondering if you wanted to-"

"Spend some intimate time together?"

Pale skin flushed crimson, the Valkyrie stuttering, "Y-yes, but only if...wait, how did you know?!"

Rossweisse felt her breath catch in her throat as Vincent suddenly strode forward, pushing her against one of the kitchen counters while arms encircled her waist with possessive movements, the Norse woman staring up at the male with wide eyes and a frozen expression as she felt herself bend backwards.

"I'm the offspring of a God that _thrives _on these kinds of emotions, Rossweisse...if I couldn't sense love and lust I'd be a poor descendant indeed."

"_T-too close, too close!"_

"And you, my newest partner, are practically _reeking _of desire."

Fairly certain steam was shooting out of her ears the Valkyrie gathered her courage, swallowed and quietly asked, "C-could you, erm, you know...do some things with me? I-I understand why you wouldn't want to-eep?!"

Rossweisse felt her limbs turn to jelly as a sensation similar to the one this morning suffused her senses, of soft and wet lips sealing themselves over hers, a feathery and intimate touch that caused her eyes to snap wide-

-and then slam themselves shut as she met the gaze of her boyfriend, icy blue eyes boring into her own with such intensity that she _had _to avert her sight, lest she embarrass herself further.

Except Vincent broke off as soon as she did so, the Norse woman almost jumping as his voice sounded amused.

"Sorry, I forgot something important."

He leaned back, finger tracing a shape in the air as magic flowed through his body and manifested a small ball of water inbetween them, odd tinge of blue present within it.

"You probably don't want to taste dinner and the rest of the day's exertions when swapping tongues, now do you?"

Blinking as the thought hadn't even _occurred _to her Rossweisse watched as he slurped up about half of the ball and swished it around his mouth before swallowing, motioning for her to do the same.

Now wanting to be left out the silverette quickly reciprocated, swishing the liquid frantically-

-and almost choked at the icy burn that coated her mouth, Vincent chuckling as tears pricked the corners of her eyes before she managed to choke down the liquid.

"Sorry, should I have mentioned that it burns _before _you so eagerly slurped it down~?"

Rossweisse puffed out a burning cheek at her boyfriend, embarrassment forgotten in the face of his antics.

"That scary look of yours says it all. Here, let me make it up to you~!"

Before she could say otherwise the young woman once more found her lips stolen, one strong hand placed at the base of her spine and the other on the back of her skull, tenderly threaded through her silver tresses.

Clumsily returning the embrace Rossweisse lost herself in the pleasure of physical intimacy, returning the kiss with gusto-

-and almost tripping backwards if it wasn't for the counter at her rear as an invading tongue grappled with her own, briefly leaving the duel in order to trace the contours of her still tingling gums and teeth, a completely new and unknown sensation that sent jolts of hitherto unknown enjoyment racing through her brain.

"_D-do I return the gesture, is that how french kissing works?! He's leading but pleasure comes from both sides, right?!"_

Feeling a swell of boldness Rossweisse leaned further into the embrace, moving to reciprocate Vincent's actions-

-and yelped as a brief _thunk _echoed through her skull, teeth colliding with the male's in an impact that startled them out of their make out session as scarlet raced up the length of Rossweisse's skin, the Demigod chuckling in amusement.

"Got a little bit adventurous, did we?"

Dropping her head in shame with a quivering lip the Valkyrie tearfully sniffed, Vincent rolling his eyes as he wryly remarked, _"Man _I need to get you some confidence built up. Rossweisse, it's _fine. _Don't be so upset just because you wanted to get in on the action as well."

"It's just so embarrassing!I'm a fully grown woman who doesn't even know how to _kiss _right while you're a God-"

"Demigod."

"-of lust and perverted things! I must seem like, like a _nerd!"_

A ringing silence was left in the wake of her outburst, the Valkyrie shifting uneasily as her boyfriend stared at her with an unreadable expression...that was slowly turning hungry as he leaned forward, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth and causing her to release a tiny squeak.

"You wanna know the wonderful, enticing and just plain _sexy_ thing about virgin nerds, Rossweisse~?"

A loud, pronounced swallow was the girl's only response as she felt those nibbling teeth begin to work on the side of her neck with brief, stinging bites that were doing funny things to her stomach.

"They're _sensitive. _And completely clueless about all the ways we can make them _scream _to high Heaven in pure, ecstatic bliss."

The Valkyrie felt her brain beginning to melt at the domineering words that nonetheless awakened something very primal and needy within her, an itch that she wanted scratched with increasing desperation.

"I'll ask you this once and only once...how far do you want me to go, Rossweisse?"

Their eyes met and this time the gaze was held for seconds on end, the Valkyrie's mind running a mile a minute...before she blushed an ever increasing shade of crimson, whispering, "As far as you can take me."

She didn't have time to consider just how _bold _of a statement that was before she was whisked away in her boyfriend's arms, carried like a princess as the young woman awkwardly slung an arm over her partner's shoulder, feeling jittery, nervous and excited all at once. The door to the Demigod's bedroom was expertly unlatched with a raised leg and the pair swept in, the silverette dropped onto the bed back first while Vincent loomed overhead with a predatory smile.

"These are in the way."

Rossweisse fought back the instinctive flinch as someone other than herself unbuttoned her shirt, the male's fingers deftly working their magic and allowing the stiff fabric to slide away, revealing her sizable chest and concealing bra.

"S-sorry, I didn't have time to put on anything womanly so, you know..."

The young woman mentally kicked herself over wearing something so unsexy, just a simple and plain set of grey bra and panties that one wore when they were in a hurry, not when they were planning on seducing their boyfriend-

"You could be in nothing but rags and still look breathtaking, Rossweisse. But if it bothers you so much I'd be happy to take them off for you."

"Eh?"

Before the Valkyrie could state or do otherwise a strong and masculine hand lifted her off the bed by the middle of her back, allowing its partner to expertly unclasp the undergarment and allow her breasts to spring free with an enticing jiggle, bra carelessly tossed aside.

The young woman's hands automatically flew to her exposed bust, years of self-confidence issues telling her to remain concealed...and Vincent grabbed her wrists, pinning the limbs to the bed as a wave of heat suffused her body, the Demigod staring down at her boobs with an enraptured gaze, tongue running over his lips like a salivating dog.

"V-Vincent?! S-stop staring, it's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassed? What do you have to be embarrassed by? _Look _at yourself!"

The limbs restraining her own released their grip, instead flying to the underside of her sizable bust and lightly stroking the sensitive skin, Rossweisse yelping at the attention.

"A size most woman could only dream of, but defiant in the face of gravity...c'mon, Rossweisse. Here you are, laying on your back but you're tits are perky and upright, hardly any sag to em' at all. Pretty sure _that's _a feature most girls would kill for. And this shape...round but not the roundness of surgery and plastic, perfect teardrops that wouldn't be out of place on a Goddess."

The Valkyrie's hands had long since covered her eyes with unbearable bashfulness at the young man's honest appraisal of her chest, face so warm that she was worried she was going to pass out...and matters weren't helped by the way he kept _touching _her, light brushes of his fingers that teased and tickled her bust with maddening jolts of pleasure that left her wanting to kiss or punch him, she wasn't sure.

"Y-y-you're just saying those things..."

"Am I?"

"AH~?!"

A throaty moan left Rossweisse as those lips that had been so earnestly kissing her now sealed themselves over an erect nipple, tongue dancing and flicking around the engorged nub as noises she had no control over escaped her throat.

"_How...how's he _doing _that?! It feels...it feels so _good!"

A muffled shriek left the Valkyrie as teeth began lightly nipping at the turgid bud, Vincent's free hand massaging her other teat as she clasped a hand over her mouth, mortified at the frankly slutty noises escaping her. The next few minutes were a haze for the young woman, a mixture of pleasure and slightest razors of pain that drove her to writhing madness, panting harshly as her boyfriend turned her into putty with his ministrations.

And then, with zero warning, he pulled away and left her gasping for air.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Because I want you to last longer. My magic is just about to start running its course and, as sensitive as you are, I don't want to break you _too _quick."

"...Your magic?"

Rossweisse slowly came down from her pleasure high, focusing on Vincent's words and belatedly realized that, at some point, he had removed his shirt and she hadn't even noticed.

His physique was surprisingly slim, the Kuoh uniform making him seem broader than he actually was with a lithe musculature that stood in stark contrast to his skeletal structure, appearing almost scarecrow in appearance were it not for the healthy pallor and ridged muscles that hinted at steel beneath.

It...was a very different sight compared to most men from Asgard, who tended to be more obviously broad and outwardly 'buff'.

It was honestly kinda sexy.

And _that _was when she realized the magic he had been referencing was the very same power he had shown to her when first explaining who he was...the one that had hit her like a truck to the face.

The air began to feel heated, the scent of _something _arousing suffusing her nostrils as she began to pant in open desire, burning flames gathering in her abdomen as her fingers squeezed the bedsheets into a crumpled ball, Vincent slowly nudging her knees aside as he stood inbetween her legs, fingers dancing across her hips as he gradually worked her pants downwards, revealing-to the Valkyrie's immediate embarrassment-her soaked panties.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were so susceptible to my powers, Rossweisse...you're practically _gushing _down here."

Intense shame and arousal battled for dominance, the young woman averting her gaze lest she have to meet the knowing eyes of her boyfriend as with sure motions he threw aside the last article of her suit, possessively running his hands over her smooth stomach with bold motions.

"T-that's all your fault, you and your magics-eep?!"

Said magics again crashed against her mind as another wave of supernatural arousal hit her with the subtlety of an angry ice giant, the Valkyrie groaning in needy arousal as what had been an itch between her legs graduated into a full blown ache, eyes squeezed shut as she tried valiantly to control her breathing.

It wasn't working, a situation that only grew worse as her Demigod partner bent low, placing his face directly in front of her leaking cunt with a greedy smile and smack of his lips.

"And now for the grand reveal..."

Strong arms lifted her legs high overhead, the Valkyrie's last remaining article of clothing negligently pulled from her hips with a sticky peeling sensation that left her blushing furiously at how wet she was, lower half once again spread open as Vincent took a deep, perverted sniff of her twitching nether lips.

"D-don't do that, it's so embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? I'm a Demigod of lust and affection, Rossweisse...it smells _delicious."_

A mortified whimper escaped the young woman's mouth as she made a concentrated effort to avoid meeting Vincent's hungry eyes-

-and instead released a short screech of excitement as he _kissed _her sopping vagina, stars dancing across her vision at the touch before he abruptly pulled away, leaving her chest heaving and limbs trembling.

"W-why did you stop?!"

"Because I wanted to do this instead."

The Valkyrie began to positively _tremble _as the Demigod proceeded to nibble and bite the inside of her thighs, hands securely holding her knees in place as teeth and tongues marred her pristine skin as Rossweisse felt a keening desire grow ever more intense, becoming almost physically _painful _as the need went unattended.

"P-please, I want you to...to..."

"Yes~? You want me to what, Rossweisse?"

Wanting to sink into the Earth at how shameful she was acting but unable to stop herself the girl finished with, "To make me cum, damn you!"

She got what she asked for, that much was certain. Abandoning her legs Vincent dove once more into her burning folds, licking and stroking her weeping mound with rough motions that drove the breath from the Valkyrie's lungs, only pathetic wheezes and rasping coughs emanating from the overwhelmed woman, the sheer _ecstasy _from his tongue tracing her pink flesh and briefly penetrating her folds enough to drive her mad.

"I-I, I'm going to-AAH~!"

Static raced across Rossweisse's brain in debilitating arcs, turning her into nothing more than a trembling body that was simply doing its best to keep drawing breath, loins cramping painfully from their clenched and flexed state that had resulted from the mind-destroying orgasm that had hit.

"Damn, Rossweisse...I could get used to this..."

Forcing herself back from the brink of a dazed trance the Valkyrie shifted her gaze to her boyfriend-

-and instantly felt a sharp sting of sheepishness as she realized she had came a bit more forcefully than anticipated, his mouth, nose and chin covered in clear liquid that he greedily licked up with clear relish.

"Don't mind if I go back for seconds~!"

The silverette felt strong fingers peel apart her pussy, a quick breeze of cold air sending tingles of delight racing up her spine-

-and then Vincent sealed his lips over a small, sensitive bead sitting atop her hole.

Time quickly lost meaning as such a violent wave of pleasure rammed its way straight to her brain that Rossweisse was fairly sure she came immediately, a strangled whimper slipping past her grit teeth as stars dominated her vision alongside swimming pools of blackness, perverted slurping and sucking noises emanating from between her thighs as she instinctively wrapped her legs around the _wonderful _object that was gifting her with such delicious sensations and held it close, unwilling to release the prize.

She lost track of how many times she came in such rapid succession, maybe it was five times in as many minutes or maybe it was five times in as many seconds...all she knew was that when she once again became aware of the passage of time she was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her muscles were sore and throat scratchy while attempts to move her legs were only met with sluggish motions.

"What...what did you _do _to me?"

"Well first I cast a silencing spell on the house-we weren't exactly quiet-and then I went down on you for a good long while. I'm impressed you're still conscious, considering how sensitive you are. Must be that Supernatural constitution of a warrior."

Gradually pushing herself up on her elbows Rossweisse hazily glanced around the bedroom-

-and blanched as she realized Vincent had discarded his pants entirely, leaving his package to point directly at her in clear signs of arousal.

It was..._generous._

A good thirty-three centimeters long and four of her fingers wide it looked hilariously at odds with his slim frame...not that it kept her tingling loins from quivering at the _delicious _thought of that meat stabbing into her, splitting her wide and-

"_No, bad thoughts! It's just his magic, I'm not a pervert like that!"_

"Y-you're quite, erm...gifted?"

Appearing briefly confused at her wavering tone the Demigod glanced downwards before starting in surprise.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Rossweisse. Forgot I hadn't downsized from my usual state of being."

A wave of his hand and brief flare of a magic circle and the monstrous cock slowly began to shrink, retaining its erect state but now a far more manageable twenty centimeters and slightly thicker than two fingers.

"Don't want to hurt you on the first night spent together..."

Swallowing nervously Rossweisse couldn't help but be of the opinion that he was still decently large...but it wasn't like she had anything to compare it to so she would have to-

"Oh~!"

A slutty moan slipped past her lips as something round, burning and _hard _bumped up against her once more twitching entrance, the incessant itch yet again dominating her senses as she ground her shaking hips against the thick, _wonderful _meat that was going to spear into her, eyes squeezed shut as she focused entirely on the growing pressure at the base of her tunnel-

"Look at me, Rossweisse."

Sky blue eyes snapped wide, the Valkyrie scarcely able to manage the feat for fear of what she would do if she had to actually stare at her boyfriend as he entered her body.

She almost passed out right then and there, Vincent's hands latching onto her generous melons as he gazed deeply into her swimming orbs, her own view dominated by the lustful expression he was wearing as he adjusted his stance-

-and yet another wave of fierce orgasm tore through her body as he slammed himself home, fingers digging into her bust as improvised handles as the Valkyrie soundlessly howled at the ceiling.

"_It, I don't...so goooood~!"_

Eyes rolled up into her head as a silly, ecstatic grin pulled at Rossweisse's lips, yet more ejaculate spraying the Demigod's groin as he luxuriated in his girlfriend's heated folds and the expression she was wearing.

"_Damn, now _that's _a sight I could get used to~!"_

The Norse woman, spread eagled and completely lost in a haze of his magic as her virgin walls spasmed and twisted around his rod, busty yet trim body covered in a light sheen of sweat as he buried himself within.

"...Probably should have taken it easy on you, with the benefit of hindsight. That much of my lust-inducing aura on a newbie like yourself was a bit much, wasn't it?"

Testing his theory Vincent flexed his hips, angling his cock upwards so that it pressed against the roof of Rossweisse's tunnel, the Valkyrie adorably mewling in pleasure but never losing her gormless smile.

"_Yup. She's still conscious but too lost in the haze of my magics to focus on anything beyond what I'm doing to her. Oops."_

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his head Vincent had to admit he'd gone a little overboard with both the foreplay and his Godly aura, gradually reducing his girlfriend to a moaning puddle.

"Oh well...might as well use this opportunity to figure what makes you squeal, so that the next time we do this I know _just _what buttons to push~!"

While her mind wasn't all there her body was still plenty honest, the Demigod altering both his angle of approach and speed to figure out just what made the Valkyrie go wild, predatory grin on his lips the whole while.

* * *

**Oh Rossweisse...canon did you dirty as something like seventh or eighth fiddle in Issei's harem.**

**Don't worry, your make-believe character will be given justice in this make-believe story.**


	10. Chance Meeting

Chapter 10: Chance Meeting

Rossweisse woke up very satisfied, very warm, very confused and _very _sore.

Not necessarily in that order.

"_Did...did I go out drinking last night? Why can't I remember what happened-WAIT."_

The sensation of thin yet muscular arms around her waist, soft breath lightly tickling her ear, something hard and rigid nestled between the cleft of her ass.

"_Oh. OH. OHHHH NOOOOOO! I-I-I was such a _slut _last night! And why can't I remember how it ended?! Did...did I pass out?! NOOOOOO-"_

"Mmm...good morning, beautiful~."

Rossweisse immediately tried to curl into a ball of shame and despair-

-only to hiss as sore muscles centered around her abdomen and thighs flared in protest, Vincent's tone equal parts amused and chiding as he stated, "Easy, you had a busy night and no doubt are feeling the strain in muscles you never knew you had."

Moaning in low, aching pain the Valkyrie felt her skin flush in mortification at just how _bad _she had been in bed the previous night...she hadn't managed to make him cum _once! _While _she _had been in the throes of orgasm practically the entire time! How awful of a girlfriend _was_ she?

"Uh oh. You're doing the pillbug maneuver."

"Eh?"

Pulling her close before lightly nibbling on her earlobe the Demigod murmured, "You're pulling in on yourself and your body temp just skyrocketed. You're embarrassed by something you did, aren't you?"

Blushing at how easily he read the situation the Valkyrie dejectedly muttered, "More like what I _didn't _do..."

"Oh boy...Rossweisse, I'm a descendant of one of the primordial gods of lust, romance and sexual desire. If I couldn't turn you into satisfied jelly that could only lie there and let me do as I pleased on our first night then quite frankly I'm doing a shit job."

Swallowing thickly at his sexually charged words the young woman managed to find her voice as she replied, "W-well that's no excuse for me being unable to make you climax at _least _once!"

A sudden and bass chuckle caused her spine to tingle, the masculine arms pulling her into a deeper embrace as Vincent's words were but a purr.

"Oh I'm not disappointed by that at all...I know how your body feels, Rossweisse. And let me tell you it is _very _much something I'm going to be fantasizing about. A few more nights together and you'll be a natural at this before long."

A kiss to the back of her head left the Valkyrie with a maidenly blush coloring her cheeks despite the blatantly sexual conversation, clearing her throat as she tentatively asked, "What, what time is it? Is it-"

"It's still early in the morning. Here, let me draw up a warm bath for you, that'll help with the soreness. Trust me on that one."

The delicious and tender warmth that had encircled her resting form suddenly left, leaving the Valkyrie clutching the blankets with a childish gesture as she tried to regain control of her thoughts to a proper degree befitting of an Asgardian warrior.

"Is...is this domestic bliss with a proper partner?"

…

A girlish squeal left the normally composed woman as she rolled back and forth across the bed in utter delight-

"OW!"

-before yelping as her strained loins loudly protested the action.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. You tried to move suddenly and hurt yourself, right?"

Vincent's amused voice emanated from the bathroom as the Valkyrie petulantly scowled.

"S-shut up, this is your fault!"

* * *

Vincent would admit to being impressed at how quickly his new girlfriend got into the swing of things despite their 'strenuous' activities last night.

_CLANG-*CRACK*!_

Literally, as she simultaneously fought off both Akeno and Yuumi with sword and magic, pushing both the Queen and Knight to their limits as she expertly kept them at bay.

A simple shortsword in one arm while the other wielded a wand of reinforced wood that expertly wove elemental magic at a blistering pace, turning aside Akeno's constant barrage of lightning while flawless redirections and parries kept Yuumi at a distance, despite her more varied arsenal.

...A simple hot bath, minor healing magic and brisk walk to the ORC had apparently cured the Valkyrie of her soreness and left her in peak physical condition to battle a gauntlet of Rias' Peerage members, a state of affairs no doubt aided by her training as a warrior.

...All while _he _lounged about in a tree, observing the silverette work her craft with an appreciative grin.

The armor she wore was a virile young man's fantasy come true, no doubt just as functional as it was fetishistic in design.

Gold and white trimmed metal that coated her chest, arms, legs and flared outwards to guard her flanks while an ornate headdress reminiscent of a stylized raven rested atop her skull, black bodysuit, gloves and leggings hugging her shapely figure where the armor didn't cover.

"_Hmm...I wonder if I can convince her to wear that getup into bed one time? She looks downright _divine _that way and I wouldn't mind having a Norse Goddess of Battle dressed to impress kneeling in front of me with-"_

"You're being perverted again."

Vincent chuckled as Koneko perched on a branch next to him with feline grace, Asia carefully releasing her hold on the Nekoshou's back with deliberate motions while Gasper also flew in to join them.

"For someone so seemingly against perverts you certainly seem adept at recognizing the signs, kitten. Internalized raunchiness, much?"

"No. Just a good nose. You smell like sex."

The young man raised his hands in defeat, replying, "You got me, Koneko. Although that suggests you know a thing or two about male 'musk' yourself~!"

The Yokai puffed out a cheek in annoyance at his teasing, Asia blushing up a storm while Gasper seemed in awe with only a tinge of pink of her abnormally pale skin, remarking, "Whoah...so you and Miss Rossweisse already had sex?! You work really fast, Vincent!"

A startled yelp sounded out in the distance as the aforementioned Valkyrie heard Gasper's shout and lost her footing, faceplanting into the dirt as Akeno openly giggled while Yuumi shook her head with an amused smile.

The Demigod merely smirked and pointed to himself.

"Descendant of Eros. If I can't seduce my girlfriend into a night of passion-first date or not-I'm a disappointment. I take it you all finished with your respective sessions?"

Gasper proudly nodded, puffing out her chest as she stated, "I finally managed to catch it, see?"

The Dhampire reached into her jacket and pulled out a sleeping bat, the little critter curled into a comfortable ball as she beamed with pride.

"It took awhile but I figured out how to stop time in a localized area!"

"See? You could always do it just fine, Gasper. And here you were, always so sure you couldn't manage just a few days ago..."

The tiny girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, chuckling in embarrassment. Vincent hadn't tried to set her against any of the creatures in his Gear since she would almost certainly feel pressure and fright from the more imposing ones so he'd figured they would start simple.

Chase down a bat-a creature she was infinitely comfortable with, given her nature-and stop time so she could pick it up.

An exercise she had seamlessly taken to, as the winged creature in her grasp now proved.

"How about you, Asia? Everything working out alright?"

The nun looked a little worn out and tired-the past few days of her stay in Kuoh had no doubt been stressful, nevermind the move in with a pair of Devil strangers-but the smile she displayed was content nonetheless, tone happy as she explained, "Yes, healing everyone during the course of their training has been trying but I'm working on my stamina!"

Vincent briefly pondered asking her about her thoughts on turning into a Devil but decided on holding that question for later. Instead he turned to the Yokai-

-and was greeted by the sensation of a tree branch smacking him across the back of his head, a slight haze of natural energy surrounding the catgirl as the smallest trace of a smirk tilted her lips as she directed the construct of nature with her ever increasing control over Senjutsu powers.

"Well, you know what they say. Kids bully those that they like, since they don't know how else to display their affection."

Amber eyes narrowed in obvious displeasure.

"I'll bite it off."

"Girl as pretty as you I might just consider that a worthwhile trade, if only for the moment of bliss as those silky lips grace me with their presence."

The Yokai visibly sulked as her threat didn't have the desired effect, Gasper and Asia blushing up a storm at the traded innuendos as Koneko complained, "No fun. And _totally _a pervert."

"Takes one to know one. How's the King doing?"

A startled yelp echoed across the Gremory owned landscape they had taken to using as a training ground, said yelp recognizable as Rias' as she was yet again facing off against the Refract Wasps as they darted and dived around her in swifter and swifter arcs, the Power of Destruction trailing crimson and black streamers of annihilating energy.

Not that it kept her from developing a _nasty _rash on the neck as a Wasp had managed to prick her, the redhead's power spiraling out of control as her concentration was disrupted and flew to pieces.

"Well she's doing better, before she could only last barely a minute before being overwhelmed."

The Peerage leader's control over her lineage had indeed improved due to the unconventional training regimen, something Vincent took great pride in.

...Be nice if he got a raise from it though.

A digital alarm suddenly began ringing from his phone as the Demigod checked it over, yawning as he rolled off the branch, easily absorbing the four meter drop with a slight bend of his knees as the three girls followed suit, Asia again taking Koneko Air as a means of safe travel.

"Ok, I think that's our cue to end today's session!"

The ORC gathered together-Rias scowling as she rubbed the skin surrounding the bite mark with a heated glare at Vincent-while the Demigod clapped his hands with a smug smile on his features.

"Not bad progression for just a few days of work, what sort of schedule are we working with here, Rias?"

Tears gathering in the corner of her eyes at the itch Asia hurried forward, activating Twilight Healing as the Gremory sighed in relief, explaining, "After tonight I'll be able to tell you for certain, there's a meeting occurring between the interested parties later in the day that will provide a timeframe for our continued training."

"Should I attend?"

Rias faltered for a moment, slowly replying, "I...would prefer it if you were there but in the spirit of transparency a less than pleasant individual will be in attendance. And he may not take kindly to your presence. In fact, all things considered, it may ultimately be easier if you don't appear at all. My apologies, I don't mean to cause offense-"

The Demigod raised a hand, stating, "It's fine, Rias. Rossweisse and I will steer clear and remain on standby if you need us. Gotta earn that paycheck, after all."

The redhead smiled at the words-

-and blinked as Vincent laid a hand on her shoulder, eyes closed and lips smiling beatifically.

"Speaking of paychecks, why the fuck is my own wage so low compared to my girlfriend's?"

The ORC pointedly looked in other directions as Rias blinked, caught off guard by the sudden accusation...before glancing at the Refract Wasps and smirking maliciously.

"Oh, that's a simple enough explanation, Vincent Erosson. You see, Miss Rossweisse is a highly accomplished and accredited magician who _also _comes from a well known pedigree of warriors. I offer her monetary composition based on that level of accomplishment and higher education completed."

The Gremory's hand lightly patted Vincent's cheek in a condescending manner as she continued with, "You, my friend, have not yet completed your highschool education and thus I am already being quite generous in offering you three times the minimum wage, with generous cash bonuses offered at regular intervals for services rendered."

…

The Demigod blinked.

"I feel like I just got kicked in the dick."

"And my neck still burns."

"Is that what this is about, Rias? An itty bitty itch on the neckie-noo?"

The redhead puffed out a cheek and petulantly raised her leg so she could lightly kick the male in the ass, haughtily stating, "Of course not! I would never be so petty!"

"Oh _yes _she would~!"

Akeno gathered her King up in an intimate hug, said King rolling her eyes as she huffed, "Come along everyone, the day is over for now..."

Yuumi bowed to Rossweisse, remarking, "Your swordplay is excellent, Miss Rossweisse. I look forward to our future spars."

"The same to you, Miss Kiba."

Asia and Gasper also bid Vincent and Rossweisse farewell, Koneko setting a consoling hand on the Demigod's arm.

"It's ok, pervert. Your girlfriend will support your broke ass."

Erosson looked downwards at the smirking catgirl, remarking, "I think battery acid is less caustic than you, Koneko."

"Mean."

Rolling his eyes the male offered the Yokai a brief scratch behind the ear that she pretended not to enjoy, tail waving in an improvised goodbye as she ran off to rejoin the rest of her Peerage.

"So, what's your take on them?"

Rossweisse looked thoughtful, musing, "They...are not what I was expecting. I always knew tales of Devils being opportunistic thieves and deceivers was just racial bias...but it's another thing entirely to see them acting like the schoolchildren they actually are, joking and teasing their fellows. Just like those of us in Asgard would."

The Demigod shrugged, replying, "All kinds of people in the world, Rossweisse. What's even more unfortunate is that they don't easily or conveniently fit into neat little containers for ease of judging."

He planted a quick kiss on her cheek while lacing his fingers through hers.

"Such as you being a genius intellect from a culture of brute and savage warriors that communicate through Viking war chants and excessive ale drinking."

The Valkyrie chuckled at his words, seeming a great deal more relaxed than she normally came off as before remarking, "Should we be on our way, Vincent? It's relatively late in the day, after all."

"Yeah, we should. Shit, I still have to do my homework too..."

"Oh, I could always help you with it! Er, I mean...if you need help? I'm not calling you stupid, I'm just-"

Snickering at his girlfriend's swift backpedaling Vincent replied, "The offer is appreciated, Rossweisse. If I hit a roadblock I'll be sure to ask you for aid. On the stipulation that you dress as a sexy librarian."

"Yes, I'd be happy too-wait, what?!"

Heartily laughing at the young woman's fierce blush they made the rest of the journey to the teleportation array that would drop them back in Kuoh in relative silence, Rossweisse suddenly blurting, "Vincent? Does the amount we're each getting paid really bother you that much?"

Blinking in surprise at the sudden question the young man started to laugh, eventually stating, "S-sorry if that's the impression you got, Rossweisse...I'm mostly just playing that angle up for laughs and to guilt Rias into _maybe_ paying me more. But considering how her recent tirade played out I think she's holding a grudge or something..."

"But you always mention how you don't have much money, so I assumed-"

"And I don't. But there's more to a standard of living than having a surplus of cash. I'm getting paid enough to indulge every now and again and _certainly _enough to live on. For me, that's plenty."

The Valkyrie eventually nodded after a moment of hesitation, replying, "I-if that's how you feel..."

"It is. Now how do we feel about dinner? I'm thinking seafood, thoughts?"

* * *

"So just out of curiosity, do you hear that?"

"Yes, is that singing?"

"...Should we investigate why someone is singing in the middle of a park way after hours with odd traces of magic reverberating throughout the area?"

Rossweisse sighed, replying, "No, we shouldn't. But we might regret it if we don't."

"Agreed. And my Sacred Gear is feeling...weird. Like there's some kind of resonance to it."

"Similar energy wavelengths? Perhaps they too have a Sacred Gear with a kindred soul contained within."

Vincent tapped his bottom lip with a finger as they quickly closed in on the admittedly beautiful melody, musing, "I'm leaning towards the Sacred Gear part, but not so much the kindred spirit deal. Dead man's Covenant was made using the soul of a Preta and this new magic doesn't really have that deathly tinge to it."

"...Should we be prepared for a fight?"

"Be a lot safer if we assumed yes. If things go sideways I say we make a break for the ORC. My apartment doesn't have shit for protections."

"Mine neither, aside from simple detection wards and the like."

Nodding in agreement the pair continued their walk, slowly closing in on the source of the music with scanning eyes and wary steps, eventually entering a small clearing with a fountain-

-and blinked as they found a rather unexpected sight.

Swaying softly in front of the fountain was a gorgeous young woman with exotic purple hair, clad in a white dress that was flared open at the sides, offering glimpses of her smooth and ever so slightly tanned skin while a black miniskirt offered protection for her modesty.

Thigh high boots of midnight and arm sleeves of snow rounded off her ensemble, only a gold and yellow choker aiding her dress in staying in place.

"I'm sensing Devil, how about you?"

Snapping herself out of her trance Rossweisse lightly shook her head, replying, "I agree, although it doesn't feel...pure?"

"Same here. Introduce ourselves?"

"We won't find anything out just by standing around."

Nodding at the Valkyrie's words Vincent felt his lips quirk, the girl obviously in 'warrior' mode since her typical nervousness and anxiety was all but missing.

Striding out as one they approached the young woman as her heartfelt song came to an echoing end, the silence seeming all the more profound and noticeable as they halted three steps away from the mystery girl, her bright orange eyes curiously staring at them.

"You have a lovely singing voice."

A blink of surprise was the mystery woman's response to Vincent's honest compliment before a slightly sleepy smile crossed her features, voice soft and lyrical as she bashfully stated, "Thank you. I do enjoy singing, it's nice to hear that people also find joy in hearing it."

Despite the grateful words the purple-haired girl seemed overwhelmed by their clear interest and appreciation for her talent, averting her gaze while lowering her body's profile slightly.

"_Hoo boy. Another shy one like Rossweisse? I'm starting to think I have a weird radar for girls with self-confidence issues..." _

Thankfully the Valkyrie seemed to have proper possession of her wits, politely but firmly asking, "Do you mind if I ask why you were singing, though? It's late at night and there's almost no one else in this park. Hardly a safe environment for anyone traveling on their own, especially an unaccompanied young woman."

Expression turning a bit guarded and distant the girl replied, "Oh, I was just looking for the sea and got a bit lost...this was the largest source of water I could find and decided that I just wanted to sing around it."

Demigod and Valkyrie exchanged a brief glance.

This girl didn't seem..._quite _all there at the moment.

"Sorry, we never introduced ourselves. My name is Vincent Erosson and this is my girlfriend, Rossweisse Magnhild. May we have yours?"

A friendly smile tilted her lips, tone noticeably more amicable as she heard their titles, softly stating, "My name is Ingvild...well, Ingvild Leviathan. I used to have a different name but all the people at the clinic kept calling me Leviathan..."

…

The glance shared between Vincent and Rossweisse was far more pronounced this time around.

They _definitely _needed to talk to Rias about this one.

* * *

**And next chap miss diva Ingvild herself enters the fray! **

**Also I blatantly copied Rossweisse's last name from KoTaS, since its awkward as Hell to just leave it blank.**


	11. The Songstress

Chapter 11: The Songstress

"So you don't remember anything from the past hundred years? That must be...harsh."

"Oh, it's not so bad. I was asleep for most of it. And my family was Human so I don't have to worry about them missing me, they'll have died long ago."

The words were delivered in such a distant and inflectionless tone that Rossweisse and Vincent both instinctively flinched, their newest companion's eyes completely void of emotion at the utterance.

Quickly wanting to move the conversation on from that painful topic Vincent swiftly asked, "You said you wanted to visit the sea, right? Well we can introduce you to a friend of ours, Rias Gremory. She can arrange safe passage to the Sea of Japan for you."

The pair were surprised at the momentarily disappointed look Ingvild sported before she quickly regained a small, replying, "That's quite generous of you, Vincent, Rossweisse."

The Valkyrie hesitated before deciding to bite the bullet, asking, "Umm, you seemed upset at our offer for a moment, is there something else you wanted done?"

Jumping slightly at being called out the proclaimed descendant of Leviathan ducked her head, shyly replying, "No, I'm grateful...I just thought you two would be able to take me there. You've been very nice to me and I was hoping we could stay together."

Caught off guard by the blatant admission Vincent and Rossweisse yet again shared a quick glance, the Demigod stating, "Well I don't think either of us mind, per se...it's just that the two of us are currently in the middle of a prior engagement that might take awhile to resolve itself. If you don't mind waiting in Kuoh for a bit we can eventually take you there if that's what you really want."

Orange eyes lit up with sleepy excitement as the girl enthusiastically stated, "I would love that! But, I'm not sure where I could stay, exactly...I don't have any money either..."

"No worries, we can cover you for dinner. And I'm sure the aforementioned Gremory would be happy to accommodate you for awhile. Speaking of which, here comes the food."

Ingvild's attention turned to the steaming dishes of Yakitori as they were carried over by a waiter, features lighting up in excitement as she eagerly pulled off her gloves, happily thanking the bemused staff member as Rossweisse frantically tried to show her the proper etiquette for eating skewers off the dish.

...Vincent did his best not to openly frown.

The girl's story was honestly a bit alarming, not to mention heralding eventual danger.

She had easily admitted to having once been the child of Human parents, unaware of her Devil heritage...but one day she had started feeling perpetually sleepy, her last memory being of a person with dark wings speaking to her parents about taking her someplace for safe keeping before falling into a slumber.

When she finally awoke she was told almost a century had passed and that she was the descendant of the great Leviathan family, given a crash course on her genetic importance and the society which she would be soon entering.

...Small surprise that she escaped as soon as possible. To be perfectly frank, Vincent was convinced that inbetween her long sleep, culture shock and subsequent time on the run she was operating in some kind of dazed, dreamlike state, evidenced by her detached mannerisms and almost worrying levels of trust and dependance on the first strangers that had shown her kindness.

"_Shit, I hope Rias can shed more light on the situation, not knowing the specifics of Ingvild's current position in Devil society-and whether she would be in danger if her existence became known-makes planning out any kind of solution to her predicament kinda hard. And that's not even taking into account the fact that there might be people pursuing her from that mystery institution..."_

Setting aside the current doom and gloom Vincent instead reached for a skewer-

-and paused, Rosswiesse noticing his hesitation with a confused tilt of her head as Ingvild copied the motion.

"Vincent?"

"Sorry, just got a weird feeling that dinner is the subject of a cosmically appropriate joke at the moment."

"...Ok?"

Obviously not having a clue as to what the Hell he was talking about the Valkyrie shrugged, the trio spending a minute or two simply enjoying the meal.

"So, Ingvild, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Indeed, you have a beautiful voice! Did you ever wish to become a professional singer?"

Blushing at their open praise the young woman demurely replied, "I just started practicing one day and I guess I got better over time...and I really like to sing for people, but I don't think I could ever do it in a crowd full of strangers."

"True, you seem kinda shy but Rome wasn't built in a day. Voice like yours you could win over any group as long as you could keep up confidence in yourself. Heck, Rossweisse is normally a klutz but when push comes to shove she's cold as ice, maybe you'll find that under pressure you aren't nearly as shy as you normally are."

"Hey!"

The Valkyrie's indignant shout caused Ingvild to quietly giggle, perhaps lacking the context to properly appreciate the joke but finding it funny regardless.

"You two are really close, huh?"

Blushing at that pleasant statement from Ingvild Rossweisee hastily stammered, "W-we've only been dating for a day or two! And we only met less than a week ago!"

Instead of mollifying the Leviathan her eyes instead began to sparkle, tone awed as she said, "Wow...so you two really are like soulmates, then?"

The Valkyrie hid her face in her hands, the Demigod smirking as he idly picked clean another skewer-

-and stiffened, one of the Refract Wasps he'd set up around the area picking up potential danger and immediately alerting him.

Without comment Vincent quickly got up from his seat, approaching the only other two customers and waitstaff present before sharply flicking them on their foreheads, bodies drooping into an enchanted sleep.

He quickly threw them behind the counter and repeated the action with the cook, Rossweisse immediately picking up on the danger as Ingvild looked confused at his actions.

"Guests?"

"Seems likely. Take Ingvild and run to Kuoh, I sent Rias messages earlier and she might simply not have been able to reply yet because of that meeting. I'll stay behind and distract em'."

A scowl immediately colored his girlfriend's features as the Leviathan began to look openly worried at their conversation, Vincent holding up a hand to forestall Rossweisse's protests.

"I'm not going to fight trackers that are potentially Devils several magnitudes more powerful than me, just ascertain their intentions and run like Hell if they're hostile. Go, hurry."

"...I'll hold you to that."

Pausing only long enough to plant a swift but _very _intense kiss on his lips Rossweisse gathered up a confused and slowly panicking Ingvild in her arms, ignoring the girl's worried protests as she sprinted out the back door, Vincent allowing his tongue to slowly trace the outside of his mouth.

"...Gotta say, being sent off to potential death with a kiss on the lips is _not _a bad way to go~!"

Stretching his limbs the Demigod casually walked outside the restaurant's main doors, gathering his scattered Refract Wasps nearby in preparation to run a diversion. Thankfully the streets were largely empty in this more suburban part of the city so late at night, passerby deaths could be kept to a minimum, if not zero.

"Well? Are we going to do this or not? I'm open for a simple bit of talking if-"

A star bright burst of magical power annihilated the spot Vincent was standing atop of, only a swift roll to the side keeping his body intact.

Except a second beam of power caught him square in the chest, destroying both the body and a corner of the restaurant in a spray of heated gravel that covered the street in debris and smoke.

...

All while the real Vincent Erosson ran like Hell from the back of the restaurant, making a straight beeline for Kuoh Academy.

"_Holy shit, these guys aren't messing around! Glad I had the foresight to have the wasps run diversion after the initial shot."_

Not that he expected his little bit of misdirection to last for very long, the mystery attackers had clearly been able to track them down in the restaurant, it stood to reason they could follow him as he got the fuck out of dodge.

"Come on, pick up the phone, pick up the phone..."

The line remained dead and unattended as the Demigod scowled at his device, Rias not picking as she must have _still _been locked in that freakin' meeting of hers.

Smoothly leaping from the edge of a dumpster in order to clear a fence in some nameless back alley as he preserved his momentum the male finally saw the call go to voicemail-

_[Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Rias Gremory, please leave a message after the tone. Oh, and if this is simply a request for a date please ask me in a public setting, I dislike conversations of such a _romantic _nature to be done electronically. And if this is a telemarketer I should warn you that my family has several shares in company stock and-]_

"BLOODY HELL, WOMAN, HOW LONG IS YOUR VOICEMAIL?!"

Making a mental note to complain to the redhead-if he survived-Vincent stabbed the hangup button, creating another wave of Refract Wasps to create false trails that would hopefully slow down his pursuit even more.

_[Rias bad devil attacking us HELP]_

Sending the truncated message Vincent refocused on running, casting out with his senses and not finding any hints of his pursuers-

-except all of his Refract Wasps were abruptly taken out in quick succession barely three seconds behind him, meaning he was _not _out of the woods by a country mile, the Demigod pulling out his phone and _again _dialing his employer's number.

"Come on, pick up pick up pickup-"

_[Who is this?]_

Nearly jumping for joy at the cold voice-even if it wasn't the redhead's-that answered his call Vincent quickly stated, "Tell Rias that we've got trouble, ran into a Leviathan descendant and are now being chased by Devil assassins and are on our way to the school-"

The male cut off his words as he threw himself into a side alley, narrowly avoiding a laser thin blast of demonic energy that probably would cut him from balls to breakfast, continuing his sprint with gradually increasing shortness of breath.

"Long story short need backup!"

_[...Understood. Help will be waiting on the academy premises.]_

The call ended and Vincent felt a sharp burst of relief that he wouldn't have to face down assassins of unknown strength on his own-

-and bit back a curse as some kind of fast moving energy bolt clipped his side, a lance of burning pain traveling up his side and ruining the Demigod's balance.

Which actually ended up saving him from further injury, the young man's stumble throwing off the aim of his still distant pursuers and affording a few precious seconds to continue putting distance between them.

"_I _so _deserve a pay raise after this!"_

Letting his inherit magics flare Vincent created a variety of illusions, focusing on sending them in random directions while spreading his naturally lust-inducing aura outwards.

Not only would it hopefully distract and slow his pursuing assailants but also solve some of Japan's encroaching population crisis, what with all the horny couples left in his wake.

Thankfully the next minute of dead sprint went without incident, Erosson finally coming into view of Kuoh Academy before streaking towards the entrance gate at a breakneck pace, breathing easy as he saw Rossweisse and Ingvild arrive a scant few seconds before he did.

"You two alright, any injuries?!"

"No, we're fine-shit!"

Jumping at Rossweisse's rare outburst of language the young man almost flinched as the Valkyrie bent low to examine his injured side, Ingvild's normally sleepy expression also adopting one of guilt and worry as she looked at Vincent-

-before vibrant orbs of bright orange widened, her mouth opening to shout a warning, gaze focused on something behind the dating pair...and an earsplitting shriek of distressed air rent the night, temperatures dropping several degrees within a second as Rossweisse and Vincent gaped at the sight behind them.

A trio of hooded and cloaked figures, arms outstretched to run them through with shining blades...were they not completely frozen in a wall of glittering ice, the trio turning to face the origin of said elemental effect with bewildered expressions.

"That was cut rather closely, if I do say so myself."

The calm and professional words came from a stunning woman dressed in a simple maid outfit, silver hair braided and swaying gracefully as she raised her foot off the ground, a literal tidal wave of ice emanating outwards from where the tip of her shoe had been.

Vincent swallowed, remembering his manners and offering a polite bow to the Devil who's identity was immediately recognizable.

"I appreciate your assistance, Miss Lucifuge. I hadn't even noticed them approaching us."

"I would have been surprised if you could. Those cloaks are meant to conceal magics and auras. Miss Leviathan only reacted as she did because she could physically see them."

Belatedly remembering the whole reason this whole ordeal had started Vincent turned to the purple-haired girl, asking, "Still in one piece, Ingvild?"

Blinking a few times the young woman eventually smiled, quietly replying, "Yes, thanks to you two."

"Good. Geez, talk about an action-packed day..."

"I thought that was what you Erosson's longed for, or am I wrong?"

Blinking at the clear amusement in Grayfia's tone as she approached the frozen assassins Vincent shrugged, retaining some dignity as he replied, "We all have our limits. How's the meeting going, by the way? Rias seemed to be looking forward to tonight the same way one looks forward to tooth removal without anesthesia."

Tone once more neutral and distant the woman replied, "That is for her to speak of, if she so wishes."

The Devil performed some manner of teleportation magic on the frozen chunk, sending it off someplace in a flare of light as she offered a nod to the trio.

"You may take up residence within the lower levels of the ORC, you have my word you shall be safe there. I must return to mediating the fracas occurring above, we will speak upon the meeting's conclusion."

"Understood. I appreciate your help, Miss Lucifuge. Not sure how well we would have fared without your aid."

A brief bow of acceptance was her only reply as she quickly led them inside the building before striding off further into the depths of the ORC home base, the trio collapsing onto the available couches and sofas-

-where Vincent gave a grunt of irritation as his side flared in pain, Rossweisse instantly lifting up his shirt to look over the wound forgotten in the rush of the chase.

"Hold still, let me take a closer look at it. The spell might have been-"

"Easy, Rossweisse. It was just a plain application of raw magic power, nothing malicious."

Biting her lip in clear irritation the Demigod wisely remained silent as the Valkyrie went about her work, carefully tracing the edge of the wound with a cautious fingertip before channeling her magics into a soft green formation, tingling warmth coursing throughout his nerves as the injury slowly sealed itself shut, only a small scab to show for the night's troubles.

"Thanks, good as new."

Grabbing the back of the Valkyries head in a possessive motion he brought their lips into a heated lock, a muffled _'__eep' _escaping the silverette before she swiftly melted into the kiss, pouting in disappointment as it was just as swiftly ended.

"Oh, you wanted to keep going in front of our audience~?"

Blanching as she remembered that Ingvild was still very much in the room with them Rossweisse whirled around, blushing furiously as the Leviathan had her eyes averted, light dusting of pink coloring her cheeks.

"S-sorry, that was rude of us and, and-eh?!"

Hauling the Valkyrie onto his lap before possessively hugging her tight-ignoring the armor in favor of focusing on the smooth material of her bodysuit and svelte skin beneath-the Demigod snickered at his girlfriend's sheepishness, remarking, "Sorry if we kinda just dragged you along for the ride, Ingvild...we never really _did _ask you if it was fine to reveal your presence to the rest of the Devils here."

Offering a reassuring smile the young woman softly responded, "No, it's fine. You were just worried for my safety...and I don't believe you're bad people or wish to see me harmed."

Relaxing a fraction at her reassurances the pair couldn't help but smile as Rossweisse felt confidant enough to ask her about what she might know of the Devils pursuing her-

-and they fell silent as clear voices of anger and discord sounded out above them, one male and arrogant, the other female and confrontational as spikes of energy leaked throughout the building.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say the meeting isn't going all that diplomatically."

"Should, should we leave?"

The temperature in the room spiked, coinciding with the sound of several feet pounding on the floor in quick succession as if in preparation for a fight...and the air itself became frosted, the trio's breath visible as all signs of rampant magic quickly dissipated in the face of the new arrival.

"Nah, I think the Strongest Queen has things on lockdown."

Rossweisse sighed as the temperature in the building returned to a semblance of normality, instinctively squirming against Vincent's form and its shared warmth before yawning, snapping her jaw shut as she realized she had so visibly displayed exhaustion.

"Erm...its been a long day?"

Vincent snickered, pulling her close as Ingvild reciprocated the Valkyrie's action, worming deeper into the sofa she was resting on as the Demigod stated, "If you want to catch a quick bit of rest go ahead. I imagine we'll be up for awhile after the meeting up above is finished."

"That sounds nice..."

The duo glanced at the Leviathan as she murmured sleepily, eyes already drooping as she quickly nodded off, chest rising and falling steadily in the comforting embrace of slumber.

"Wish I could do that."

"Indeed. Such a skill would have been helpful during long study sessions when I was earning my degree..."

Rossweisse shifted her weight-

-and squeaked in embarrassment as her boyfriend winced, one of her skirt plates grinding against his leg.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

With a flash of light the metallic plates were dispelled, leaving the young woman in only her skin-hugging leotard, arm sleeves and leggings.

"_...__Getting attacked and wounded by magic was _so _worth it for this sight __and feeling__ alone."_

Running his hand along the enticing material covering her leg as the other traced the curvature of her spine the Valkyrie shivered in delight, the Demigod's voice a breathy whisper in her ear.

"You know, I figured I would have to wait a while for you to be comfortable enough to start wearing clothing a bit more..._adventurous_, yet here you are before me in something _very _enticing indeed~..."

The silverette felt a blush travel up her entire body, yelping lightly as her rounded ass was fondled in slow, deliberate fashion before quickly placing her chin on Vincent's shoulder in order to hide her expression.

"Y-you like it when I wear this?"

A more possessive squeeze of her butt as the Demigod began nibbling on her neck was answer enough, Rossweisse just beginning to feel herself slowly push her chest into his own in a growing desire for physical pleasure-

-and the sounds of approaching feet snapped her out of her haze, the Valkyrie snapping to attention even as she refused to leave her boyfriend's lap, Vincent chuckling at her action.

"Cockblocked by my employer, how fitting..."

"S-shut up, we can do perverted things later!"

"I'll hold you to that~!"

The pair turned their attention to the approaching forms of Rias and Grayfia, the redhead seeming a great deal more subdued than normal, eyes distant and head drooped in deep thought.

"Gonna go out on a limb here and assume the meeting didn't go all that great."

Snapping out of her funk Rias offered an apologetic smile, replying, "Sorry, you two...but I believe I'm going to have much need of your aid for the next two weeks."

"So that's the timeframe we're working with until...whatever it is you're up against, then?"

The redhead nodded in exhaustion, finally filling them in on the details with, "It's a rating game against none other than Raiser Phenex himself...his entire Peerage against my own."

"Oh. That's not much of a schedule to work with."

"No, it isn't. I again apologize for being on such short notice, but I hadn't expected a deadline to be raised so quickly."

That last bit was said with a slight hint of irritation in the silent Grayfia's direction, the maid keeping her peace and neutral expression.

"To that end, I'm afraid I won't be able to aid you in helping your newest...friend until after the two weeks are over. And her fate is more Sona's domain than it is mine, what with her sister being the current Leviathan."

The Demigod winced, quietly asking, "Is it really necessary that Sitri is the one we talk to? She scares the daylights out of me."

A small smile graced the redhead's lips, tone amused as she stated, "You might change your tune once you see her sister in action. Get some rest, starting tomorrow you'll have to meet with both Serafall Leviathan _and _help my Peerage with any and all training you can afford."

"Overtime pay?"

Chuckling at Vincent's hopeful tone the Devil amusedly responded, "Yes. Overtime pay."

Even as the young man's fist pumped Rossweisse resolutely nodded, stating, "We'll earn our wage, Miss Gremory!"

"Just Rias is fine, Rossweisse...now if you'll excuse, I need to prepare myself for tomorrow."

"By that you mean have Akeno finger blast you into a coma?"

Grayfia rolled her eyes while Rossweisse blushed at his words, smacking the Demigod over the back of his while hissing out, "You can't speak to our employer that way!"

"What? I've got the nose for that kinda stuff, no big deal."

Rias just seemed amused by the whole scene, slipping the young man a playful wink before replying, "Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't~."

"Tch, keeping a guy in suspense like that..."

Taking her leave with a friendly nod the redhead swept out of the room, Grayfia following suit with a bow of her head and remark of, "It was a pleasure meeting you...and do continue to assist Rias, if you would. She was put into this position by forces outside her control and there is only so much myself and my husband can do to help her."

Offering a negligent wave Vincent responded, "No worries, we'll do what we can. I joke about the pay but in reality she and her group are just fun to be around."

Seeming satisfied with his answer the maid turned to depart, stating, "Second door on the left has a bedroom, this building will ensure you and Miss Ingvild will be safe until we can ensure your home's safety. I have some rather unscrupulous individuals to interrogate..."

The maid teleported away as Vincent and Rossweisse shared a glance.

"Why did that last part sound incredibly ominous?"

"Perhaps because it was?"

Agreeing with brief nods the pair regretfully rose from the comfortable position they had been in, quietly standing in front of the still peacefully sleeping Ingvild, whispering, "So do we leave her out here, or..."

Rossweisse shot that idea down immediately, stating, "Of course not! She's obviously still confused and unsure of her position-perhaps even her time-in this situation. Waking up in an unfamiliar location with no familiar faces would hardly be a calming experience."

"Point. Guess we'll take her to the bedroom with us."

Carefully picking up the young woman in his arms Vincent followed Rossweisse into the room given to them by Grayfia, blinking as they found what awaited them.

A large, softly quilted _single _bed.

"Oh. Didn't think that would be the issue here."

Ignoring Rossweisse's flush at their new predicament the Demigod shrugged, approaching the sprawling mattress as he said, "Here, take her boots and gloves off, would you?"

"O-oh, erm...right."

Blushing at how awkward she was acting the Valkyrie nonetheless did as her boyfriend suggested, the pair of them smoothly depositing the fast asleep girl underneath the covers as she continued to peacefully snooze, Erosson scratching his scalp as he whispered, "Is she a really deep sleeper or just exhausted to the max?"

"Perhaps both?"

"Eh, maybe."

Hastily averting her eyes as Vincent began to remove his clothes Rossweisse mumbled, "S-so we'll be sharing the bed, then?"

"Yup...you gonna sleep in that? Trust me, I ain't complaining but I think resting in the nude is more, shall we say, romantic~?"

Burning red at her boyfriend's words as well as the way he stared over his shoulder at her with a salacious smirk the Valkyrie gulped, gathering her courage before dissipating her clothing and quickly slipping underneath covers, Ingvild a safe distance away as Vincent joined her a moment later, his back turned to her as the silverette blinked in surprise.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just...I figured you would want to hold me."

Humming to himself the Demigod replied, "Oh, I absolutely do...but unless you want me knocking on the back door all night you should probably be the big spoon, Rossweisse. I don't think I could restrain myself if your delicious booty was pressed up against my groin all night."

Hastily gathering the male in an awkward hug from behind the Valkyrie muttered, "Pervert..."

"Hey I get enough of that from Koneko."

Smiling slightly as she adjusted her position to be more comfortable, molding her body to his as her breasts pleasantly squished against his toned back the young woman smiled in contentment, feeling a comforting warmth as her fingers lightly traced his tight abdomen.

"You done exploring yet?"

Slowly getting accustomed to his teasing she haughtily sniffed, retorting, "As if you're not enjoying it."

"Hah! You're finally getting used to me, aren't you?"

Feeling bold she placed a quick kiss on the back of his head, murmuring, "Good night, Vincent."

"And a good night to you, beautiful."

Letting her eyes drift closed Rossweisse had one specific thought before she drifted off to sleep.

"_Having a boyfriend is. AWESOME!"_

* * *

**I'm writing this as my roomate is currently in the process of complaining about how Halo: Reach (recently released on Steam, finally) plays like ass with a mouse and keyboard.**

**...**

**Joke's on him, that's why I bought a cheap ass x-box controller beforehand.**


	12. Prepare for Games

Chapter 12: Prepare For Games

Waking up to an _incredibly _warm and comforting sensation for the second morning in a row made for a very happy Valkyrie, the silverette softly sighing in contentment as she snuggled deeper into her Demigod boyfriend's back, enjoying the way her chest lightly rubbed up against stiff muscle.

"_...__Oh no, he's turning me into a loose woman and we've only been dating for a few days!"_

…

Not that the Valkyrie found herself bemoaning that fact _too _much. Both Vincent's highly visible enjoyment whenever she took the initiative as well as how _good _his attention made her feel left her less and less worried of appearing slutty or whorish and more concerned with indulging in such sensations when the opportunity arose.

And the soft form pressing against her own back was just as pleasant, silky arms resting possessively across her navel while two rounded protrusions that felt firm yet squishy massaged her spine-

-wait.

Why did she have boobs pressed up against her?!

Slowly and nervously tilting her head the Valkyrie nervously swallowed as she realized it was none other than Ingvild who had rolled over sometime during the night, hugging onto her form like a giant safety blanket.

The silverette briefly considered waking the other girl up so as to free herself from the current predicament...and swiftly decided against such an action.

Sure, it was a _little _awkward to have another woman so intimately embrace her while she was nude...but it was far more warm and comforting than it was embarrassing, Rossweisse once more tucking her head into the crook of Vincent's neck and closing her eyes.

"_I must be a lonely girl, if I'm so easily accepting the companionship of both strangers and people of the same sex..."_

The briefly morbid thought was interrupted by the sound of a camera taking a photo, suddenly whispered voices stating, "O-Onee-sama?! Have some decency, would you?!"

"Decency? Look upon this heartwarming scene, So-tan, and tell me you wouldn't want to take a commemorative photo of it!"

"I don't want to take a commemorative photo of it! This is an invasion of privacy!"

The Valkyrie warily cracked open an eye, catching sight of the shadows of two arguing woman in the hallway, slowly raising a hand to cast a spell should it be needed...and instead squeaked as said appendage was snatched out of the air by an apparently awake Vincent, bringing it to his lips as he playfully nibbled on her fingers.

"Easy does it, Rossweisse...that's just Sona and who I'm assuming is Serafall Leviathan."

"E-eh?! One of the Four Satans?!"

"Yup. Lemme go say hello before we end up on more camera rolls."

Rolling out of the bed-much to the Valkyrie's private disappointment, which turned to gleeful enjoyment as she got an eyeful of his taut ass-the Demigod walked out into the corridor, remarking, "Long time no see, President Sitri. And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Leviathan."

A startled yelp left the aforementioned president, swiftly followed by an embarrassed command of, "P-put some pants on, you degenerate!"

What Rossweisse assumed to be one of the Four Satans simply giggled, slyly remarking, "Nice~."

The silverette buried her head in the blankets, trying not to think too hard about the fact that her boyfriend just flashed one of the more powerful beings in their universe...and felt Ingvild shift her grip, slowly squirming before her sleepy voice spoke up with, "Mmm...good morning, Rossweisse. Is everything all right? Everyone is being really noisy..."

Unable to bring herself to look out from beneath the sheets the young woman muttered, "Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep."

"Hmm...ok~."

The Valkyrie felt a head plop down on top of hers, purple hair coating her skin and eyes as a light blush adorned her face at the overly friendly action.

A blush that only intensified as she saw none other than Serafall Leviathan herself-dressed in that notorious Magical Girl outfit-alongside her nude boyfriend, both sharing a glance before the male stated, "Take as many photos as you want, Leviathan. But I need you to send them to me."

"Eh heh heh, done and done~!"

…

Rossweisse _very _much wanted to return to being blissfully unaware and asleep.

* * *

"Hmm...so you're one of the illegitimate children of the original Leviathan line, eh? Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ingvild! My name's Serafall Leviathan but you can just call me Onee-san~!"

"Do _not_ call her that. It'll just encourage what's already a bad habit of overly familiar interactions with complete strangers."

"So mean, So-tan! I'm just a naturally friendly person, that's all!"

"In the way a puppy that pees on a stranger out of excitement is naturally friendly..."

The twin-tailed Magical Girl seemed crushed at those words, Vincent pointedly clearing his throat before remarking, "So what's to become of Ingvild? I can't imagine any of you want her to return to what I'm fairly certain was an Old Satan Faction facility."

Serafall nodded, turning to the girl in question before remarking, "I hope this doesn't sound overly aggressive, but we can't allow you to return to where you were before this, for all our sakes. You hold a very strong power within you and it stands to reason that's why the Old Satan Faction took your from your home in the first place."

A painfully false smile pulled at the orange-eyed girl's lips, tone distant as she replied, "That's fine, I didn't like it very much where I was before...they kept telling me all of these very confusing things about how I was meant to lead them and that my Longinus would pave the way..."

Vincent, Sona and Rossweisse jerked in surprise, the Demigod lightly tapping Ingvild on the shoulder as he asked, "Sorry to interrupt you there, but you _did _say Longinus, correct?"

Briefly nodding her head before ducking it slightly-clearly overwhelmed a bit by the intensity of their gazes-the young woman explained, "Nereid Kyrie, they called it."

Erosson released a low whistle as both Sona and Rossweisse seemed suitably impressed.

Nereid Kyrie was a Longinus-class Sacred Gear that afforded its wielder an unusually potent amount of influence over both Dragons and water. Factor in her heritage as a Leviathan, who would already have an affinity for the latter element and it was a scarily effective pairing.

"I...I don't want to go back there. I just wanted to travel to the sea and visit my old home."

Both Vincent and Rossweisse winced at the clear tone of wistfulness in Ingvild's voice, of a hope that almost certainly wasn't going to come true, seeing as how she was a century displaced from her original family.

While Sona didn't have the context for such a statement Serafall seemed to understand her circumstances, smiling warmly as she stated, "Well, in that case how would you like to stay here in Kuoh?"

The four aside from her blinked, Ingvild slowly glancing around with growing hope as she hesitantly asked, "Is...is that alright?"

Serafall proudly nodded, stating, "You bet~! Kuoh is probably one of the safest places in the Human world, since my precious So-tan and Sirzy's Ria-tan are here. We have a group of guards ready to teleport to anywhere in the city at a moment's notice!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, asking, "Teleport? Why not just garrison within the premises?"

The Satan rolled her eyes before huffing in irritation, replying, "Because of a bunch of stupid concessions we had to make to the Shinto so that So-tan and Ria-tan could stay here. No armed forces associated with Devils outside of Peerages may be present within the city. _So _annoying!"

"It was well within their right to demand such things, Onee-sama. Complaining serves no purpose."

The self-proclaimed Magical Girl looked less than pleased at that admission but let the matter drop regardless, turning to Ingvild and once more gaining a smile of enthusiasm.

"So, yes, you're more than welcome to stay! In fact my precious So-tan has an open spot on her Peerage if you're interest in joining-OWIE!"

Sona pushed up her glasses after smacking her sister on the back of her head, announcing, "You don't have to do that. If you do decide to join my Peerage at any point it will be your choice, as it has been with the rest of my members. And as much as I would like to continue this conversation the school day will be starting soon, I need to begin my preparations."

Pouting in disappointment the shorter sister nonetheless gave Ingvild a dangerously pink business card, stating, "Feel free to call that number or use the summoning circle attached if you have any questions, either myself or someone you can trust will show up. We'll talk later, Magical Girl Levi-tan away!"

A teleportation array lit up beneath the woman before whisking her off to her destination, Sona affixing Vincent with a pointed stare.

"I'm excusing you from classes for the next two weeks in order to ensure Rias is in as best possible shape for her endeavor as possible."

"Why thank you, Sona. I knew you were-"

"You'll be making up the work you missed once you return."

"Never mind, you're still not my favorite."

A nasty glare was his only reply as the Demigod waved goodbye with a playful motion, Sona rolling her eyes as she left the room, leaving the trio on their own.

"...So did they mention anything about where you would be living, Ingvild?"

The Longinus wielder slowly shook her head, awkwardly replying, "Umm...I think they skipped that part?"

"Yeah, not to mention there was an uncomfortable lack of info on whether our homes would be safe...guess we'll have to wait until Grayfia gets back to us."

Rossweisse tapped her lip, asking, "Should we not try to find Rias? I imagine they're going to want an early start if events are as important as they sound."

"Yeah, not a bad idea...sorry, Ingvild. I know we said we'd take you to the sea but we have a prior commitment with a friend in need. We'll be booked for the next two weeks."

Instead of being disappointed the Leviathan instead seemed grateful, smiling happily as she said, "Oh, that's no problem~! Actually, is there anything I can help with? You two have been so friendly and helpful that I feel bad for taking advantage of your generosity..."

The dating pair shared a glance, Rossweisse asking, "Actually, I think Rias would be quite grateful to have a Longinus wielder to practice or experiment with...she would likely compensate you for your efforts as well, Ingvild."

"Yeah, probably pay you more than what I'm getting, too."

The purple-haired young woman merely tilted her head in confusion, an adorable motion like that of a curious puppy.

"I'll get paid?"

Another glance was shared between the Valkyrie and Demigod.

"_She's just too cute for her own good."_

* * *

Metal pushed against metal as Koneko shoved aside Rossweisse's sword with her steel gloves-

-and barely managed to deflect the knife that darted for her neck as Vincent slipped around the Valkyrie with a fluid movement, the Nekoshou not allowed a moment of reprieve as she battered aside the Demigod's assault only to find the Valkyrie right back in her personal space.

For a pair that had only really started dating and fighting alongside each other a few days ago they were annoyingly good at teamwork, easily slipping past the other and being light on their feet, attacking in near perfect tandem.

After being told of the impending battle against the Phenex Peerage the duo had begun initiating a series of 2v1 matches against the various members, simulating the odds they would be up against.

Magic assaults on Rias and Akeno, close quarters battles against Yuumi and Koneko while Asia had been kept busy healing everyone present.

It still wasn't clear whether the nun wanted to join Rias' Peerage and as desperate as the battle would be if her abilities weren't there to aid her allies...the ORC had been careful not to pressure her for fear of forcing the girl into a decision that could create bad feelings further down the road.

As for Gasper?

Well, all present were mostly just trying to keep her confidence up, the Dhampire a nervous wreck that she was going to embarrass or fail her benefactor in some shape or form.

"How are you two so good?"

Despite the aloof tone of her voice the Nekoshou was hard pressed, constantly backpedaling as the duo attacked in perfect synchrony, Rossweisse striking towards her neck while Vincent aimed low at her knees, the Rook's strength and durability meaning little if she was permanently off balance.

"Dunno. But Rossweisse is nothing if not an expert fighter, it's a simple enough thing to ride her coattails and take advantage of openings."

"And Vincent is quite swift on his feet, I don't have to worry about accidentally encroaching upon his space and can focus on the opponent in front of me."

A wide swing followed by lightning quick reverse-stroke almost nicked Koneko's nose, her attempt at grabbing for the Valkyrie's wrist stymied by the Demigod's series of jabs at her flank, the Nekoshou finding her retreat abruptly halted by a tree-

-and just like that a pair of blades were at her throat from opposing angles, the Yokai's expression souring as she grumbled, "I lose...and that's not what I was asking."

The dating pair took a step back, Vincent ignoring her grumbles in favor of replying, "You've got sharp reflexes and a good amount of skill, kitten...but you have a habit of not taking the initiative, of waiting for the opponent to underestimate your durability and capitalize on that. If your opponent has a brain worth a damn they'll remember what piece you are and not let your adorableness lull them into a false sense of security."

Koneko gave the male a sullen glare.

"Don't give me that look, you know you're cute as Hell and a 200% cuddle machine for anybody that likes a lap pet-OW!"

Hopping on one foot and massaging his kicked shin the Yokai gave Erosson a death glare as she puffed out a cheek in frustration.

"Dropped your guard, jerk."

"I take back what I said, you're _not _cute one bit."

Rossweisse had to look away in a vain attempt to not laugh at her boyfriend's righteous comeuppance, the Nekoshou growling in displeasure at the Demigod's insults-

"Alright, alright...I think that's enough for now."

-before sulking as Rias approached the trio, a noticeable hitch to the redhead's step that spoke of stiff and sore muscles.

The Valkyrie and Demigod hadn't gone easy on them...and apparently they were stamina freaks, going for almost twelve hours straight with her Peerage back-and-forth across the practice grounds, only pausing to eat, drink and use the bathroom in short intervals.

Rias was glad she had their aid, she truly was...but it was honestly a bit humbling that her Peerage, comprised of extraordinarily powerful individuals that were fairly powerful for their age were being manhandled so easily by the pair. They weren't _that _much older yet they seemed to be so much more powerful that it was insane.

Sure, Vincent might not have incredible personal aptitude or impressive magical skills aside from his deft hand at knifework...but if it came to a real, honest battle his Sacred gear's ability to manifest a variety of creatures and slaves near instantaneously was a gargantuan advantage...nor did Rias believe for a second-despite his candor-that he had revealed all of the abilities his godly heritage provided him...nor the extent of the monsters contained within his Gear.

As for Rossweisse? Well that was simple, the Norse Valkyrie was a genius. Skilled in both martial abilities and possessing an absurdly large repertoire of spells that ranged from elemental manipulation to outright time and mental interference.

…

It was a damn shame neither particularly wanted to join her Peerage.

And as for their newest addition…

"Whoah, you two are _really _good!"

Rossweisse blushed at Ingvild's awed tone, the Leviathan descendant staring at her and Vincent with stars in her eyes as she bent forward at the waist, as if distance would give her a closer look at the pair.

"I-it's nothing, really! I just had a lot of time to practice because no one particularly wanted to hang out with me during...school..."

The metaphorical raincloud over the depressed Valkyrie's head was clear for all to see, Vincent setting a hand on her shoulder as the young woman more or less roasted herself for everyone present.

"It's okay, Rossweisse. Not everyone was the popular kid in school."

"Easy for _you _to say, I bet you had everyone at your beck and call."

The silverette's morose tone left Vincent with a carefully neutral expression, voice cautious as he said, "Well I'd be lying if I said being descended from a god of lust and passion in a school full of horny teenagers wasn't pretty awesome, so-"

A pitiful sob left the socially deprived woman, hands covering her eyes as the Demigod awkwardly stood off to the side, Ingvild giving him a reproachful glance that hurt three times as much, considering the girl had been naught but polite and shy around them thus far.

Akeno, Rias, Yuumi and Gasper were also sporting looks of varying disapproval while Koneko settled for a thumbs up.

"Nice one, dick."

"Oi, the only place you'd find a boyfriend is in the chomo library, kitten. No sass from you."

The Yokai blinked, neutrally asking, "Chomo? What does chomo mean and why does it sound like something that would make me want to hit you-"

"Anyway! Ingvild, Vincent and Rossweisse tell me you have a Longinus, Nereid Kyrie. I'd be more than happy to provide compensation if you're able to help myself or my Peerage prepare for our upcoming Rating Game."

Rias swiftly intervened before Koneko had a chance to learn the specifics of the overseas word and rip Erosson's head off and spoke directly to Ingvild, the young woman quickly losing her previous boldness in chastising the Demigod as she shyly stared at the redhead's shoes.

"That would be nice, but, well...I'm not really sure how I would be able to help."

Seizing on Rias's change in subject before a certain Neko-loli could start breaking his legs Vincent added, "Why don't you show us the extent of what your Gear can do, Ingvild? Then we might be able to brainstorm some ideas from that."

"Okay..."

Not sounding all that certain Ingvild nonetheless closed her eyes, magic slowly gathering in the air around her as she began to quietly hum, calming tones lulling them into a sense of relaxed peace...it was Vincent and Koneko who began to sniff the air with curious expressions, feeling an odd shift in the humidity of the air-

-and eyes widened as they looked upwards at the sky.

More specifically, at the slowly gathering orb of water that was swiftly growing at an unfettered pace, stretching almost a clean kilometer across the horizon while casting the group into shifting shadow.

"...Holy _shit."_

A slow breath escaped Ingvild, the purple-haired young woman lowering her arms and opening her eyes as she hesitantly asked, "Is...is that impressive?"

A moment of silence greeted her, Vincent eventually leading the charge by responding, "Yes, Ingvild. That's _very _impressive. Can you manipulate that monstrosity?"

"Umm...let me see..."

Scrunching her face in concentration-both Rossweisse and Vincent resisting the urge to pinch her cheeks-the Leviathan once more raised her arms skyward, humming a mindless tune under her breath...and the gargantuan wave of water _shifted, _slowly taking on the form of a multi-headed hydra that wove it's way through the air with graceful locomotion.

"...Hey, Rossweisse?"

"Yes?"

"Can you lower the temperature of that liquid city overhead?"

The Valkyrie seemed to shake herself out of her stupor-something the rest of the Peerage hadn't managed yet-and frowned in thought before responding, "Given time, yes. Why, what sort of tricks do you have in mind?"

Pointing to Rias, who had now regained her wits and was listening attentively, Vincent explained, "If we make the water as cold as we can without it freezing, we can simulate the effects of Phenex flame, letting you know when it hits with a shocking effect a bit comparable to flames."

Everyone seemed to catch onto his idea, the Demigod smirking as he continued, "After all, aren't Phenex members said to create 'tidal waves of fire'? This way you can practice against something with similar qualities to what Raiser is capable of. If half the rumors about his ego and pride are true he's going to want to take you on personally."

Smiling widely at the idea Rias nodded, stating, "Perfect, if doable."

Turning to Ingvild the Demigod asked, "How about it, do you think you can...Ingvild?"

The Leviathan descendant was clearly struggling, arms trembling as she bit her lip in concentration-

-and with an expulsion of air leaving her lungs the floating city of water collapsed into a fast moving deluge, all present blinking in surprise.

"Anyone remember to bring an umbrella?"

The ORC members were a bit too exhausted from their constant training during the course of the day to properly protect themselves while Vincent and Rossweisse were a sight too busy making sure their newest companion wasn't about to suffer a heart attack or anything else equally alarming.

Thusly, the stretch of landscape they had been standing upon ended up more mud than it was dirt, the group wringing water out of their clothes, hair, socks and more or less everything they had been carrying.

...Koneko, being very much cat-like, was easily the least pleased of the crowd.

"S-sorry, I didn't think using my Gear...would be so...exhausting..."

Breathing heavily as Rossweisse supported her the Leviathan earned a sour look from the Yokai, tone dry (which was a bit of a counterpoint to her waterlooged state) as she remarked, "No, really? Anyone could have told you-NYA?!"

Vincent applied a sharp twist to the Nekoshou's ear, cutting off her statement-and cementing the focus of her ire from Ingvild to him for the next few hours-before asking, "Are you feeling dizzy at all? If you're suffering magic depletion..."

"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all...and, umm...sorry about getting everyone all soaked."

"Well you won't hear _me _complaining about that~!"

Vincent's wide smile at seeing his girlfriend waterlogged and glistening in the setting sun caused the Valkyrie to blush and Rias to roll her eyes, wryly remarking, "Why don't we call it a day? We're all tired and could use a hot shower followed by a nice, hot meal that will do us all some...good..."

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, the Demigod cluing in to the source of the problem as he remarked, "Out of food, huh?"

"Normally we all go to the market on a set day but with the meeting last night...well, it slipped my mind."

"Eh, me and Rossweisse will go and get everything, don't worry about it."

The ORC looked to to Erosson with surprise, the Demigod shrugging as he said, "What, we're getting paid, right? Besides, the two of us are savings _machines. _Your food expenses will never be lower yet retain the same level of quality once we're through."

The Valkyrie drew herself upright with blatant pride, remarking, "Yes, I'm rather proud of how self-sufficient I am when it comes to domestic life! Why, 100-yen shops are quite the treasure trove of quality products and brands as long as you know where to look and-"

As the Norse woman continued to rattle off an extensive list of trivia Gasper quietly whispered, "Wow, they really were made for each other, weren't they?"

The ORC nodded in silent agreement as Vincent sent a thumbs up the Dhampire's way, Ingvild suddenly asking, "Umm, if it's not too much to ask...may I go with you two? I'm feeling better already so I won't slow you down."

Rossweisse halted in her ramblings as she stared at the orange-eyed girl in surprise, remarking, "We would be happy to have you along, of course! But, well..."

The Valkyrie's furtive glance towards Rias had the redhead smiling in reassurance, stating, "The Shinto, in light of the recent assault and a request by Serafall Leviathan, have offered a seven day grace period for a small group of guards to actively patrol the city. It should be perfectly safe for Miss Ingvild to spend a few hours outside of the ORC building."

Clapping the Leviathan on the shoulder Vincent grinned, stating, "Looks like you'll be getting a tour of the modern city, Ingvild. Go ahead with Rossweisse and dry off, we'll be on our way real quick. Don't want the soggy pussycat over yonder to start nipping at our heels."

Koneko levered a malevolent glare in the Demigod's direction, latching onto his arm with an unyielding grasp as the rest of the group marched towards the teleportation array that would drop them back at the ORC.

"Once training is over...you're dead."

Erosson calmly met the shorter girl's gaze, set a hand on the back of his dripping skull...and flipped his watery hair forward, spraying the Yokai with a rain of droplets.

"...Correction. Dead _slowly. _By strangling._"_

Vincent playfully ruffled her sopping hair and drooped ears, brazenly stating, "And I'll look forward to that day, Kitten. But first you have to grow tall enough to reach my neck."

A noise not unlike an enraged, apoplectic baby tiger left the Nekoshou as Vincent snickered at her reaction.

* * *

**Wet t-shirt contest, go.**


	13. Out of Place and Time

Chapter 13: Out of Place and Time

"Eh? You pay for things with little bits of plastic? W-what about paper money? And coins?!"

Rossweisse quickly calmed down the panicking Ingvild with a swift display of a few yen notes, the Devil relaxing a fraction as the Valkyrie stated, "We still use physical currency but the advent of technology means that some things are just easier to store in a...actually, do you know about the internet?"

"Is that the invisible letters you can send to people thing?"

Vincent sent his girlfriend a look that said 'sorry, this one is on you' before returning to perusing the variety of meat rubs that were on sale.

"Erm...sort of? The internet is an invention that allows people to do a great deal of things from almost anywhere in the world. Make payments, make calls, stream tv shows-"

"Stream tv shows?"

Rossweisse blinked, Vincent remarking, "1927, not 1914."

Faltering for a moment in how to properly explain things the Demigod took over, stating, "You know how radio could spread information over long distances? Tv was the next step of that, transmitting not only sound but also pictures and colors on a flat screen."

A light seemed to click in the girl's otherwise sleepy expression.

"Ohhh...so all those glowing panes we saw earlier were tv's?"

"Yup. The internet is like what the tv was to the radio, an addition of other services aside from pictures, sound and movement. The internet lets you talk to people, buy things, transfer money, watch shows and listen to music..."

Ingvild seemed greatly overwhelmed by the information, quietly stating, "O-oh...that's a lot of things..."

The dating pair shared a familiar glance of pity, knowing that this must be turning out to be one Hell of a culture shock for the poor girl, who had come from a time when the latest big thing to be made were crossword puzzles.

The rest of their shopping spree passed without comment-while the packaging and brands were different at least food hadn't changed overmuch-as the Leviathan dazedly gazed around the small market, at the collection of smartphones, clothing, lighting, food preservation technologies...it was a daunting list she was trying her best to handle.

"So...so if you use that card to pay for things, what is it, exactly? And doesn't a person need to tally your purchases?"

Watching Rossweisse handle the self-checkout Vincent lightly set a hand on her shoulder, pointing to the display while stating, "Each item has a little label on it that allows someone who's not an employee to check out their items. And cards aren't too complicated, they're basically checks that are easier to carry and don't have to be written on."

"Oh, that's not so bad-EEP!"

Fighting back the urge to laugh as the mechanical voice of the register spoke up and startled Ingvild the Demigod shook his head as the purple-haired woman pouted at the machine, realizing that they were going to be in for a long night.

* * *

"Things are...well, recognizable but still very different."

The trio had taken a slight detour to view the commercial center of Kuoh, a bustling collection of buildings that, at this still early time of night, was only slightly less busy than daylight hours. Ingvild had taken to gawking and staring at the blaring billboards, flashing traffic lights, honking cars and gaudy restaurants with the air of both a child and war veteran, what was no doubt curiosity and homesickness warring in equal parts.

Vincent and Rossweisse stuck close, answering her questions as best they could with as recognizable terminology as was possible.

It wasn't an easy task.

"Oh, wow...is, is singing still a popular thing nowadays?"

The Leviathan pointed towards a display showing a pop group performing a number, audio low but discernible for those nearby as the young woman latched onto the show with almost desperate enthusiasm.

"It never really _stopped _being popular. And with the aforementioned internet spreading music across the world is easier than ever. Harder to get noticed, most likely...but easier."

The Demigod playfully nudged her in the side, remarking, "Voice like yours you could probably get a pretty decent following up and running pretty quick."

Pink dusted the young woman's skin, arms clasping behind her back in a bashful motion as she quietly replied, "You, you think so?"

Rossweisse chipped in, adding, "Certainly! If you'd like, Vincent and I can help you become acquainted with the internet-"

"A dangerous proposition, but I'd be happy to do so."

"-and perhaps some basic sound equipment. If you want to sing for other people and have them enjoy your music the internet is by no means a bad place to start."

Appearing excited at the prospect for a moment reality swiftly brought Ingvild's mood down a notch, the girl replying, "That's nice, but...I'm still not sure how well I would do with crowds..."

"And that right there is the beauty of it all, Ingvild. There are ways you can perform live in front of an audience, certainly...but with the internet you can also just record yourself singing on your own with just a few others if you want them, then show that recording to everyone afterwards. No crowds required."

"Eh? You can do that?"

"Easily. And once you're popular enough—something I can see you managing easily—_then _you can start doing live shows if you want to. There's a lot of opportunities out there."

For the first time since they had been showing her around the city honest excitement colored Ingvild's expression, eyes shining with newfound passion as she continued to stare at the music video with a slight sway to her body, automatically falling into the rhythm of the tune as she began to hum, appearing at ease for a few precious moments.

Rossweisse and Vincent shared a very quick, very sneaky high-five at bringing their newest friend some level of joy out of what had no doubt been shaping up to be a borderline traumatic experience.

* * *

Dinner had been a silent affair, the ORC still sore and tired from their first day of last-minute training while Ingvild had been lost in her own thoughts, the Valkyrie and Demigod content to let the other members of the troupe do their own thing without a fuss.

It wasn't until everyone had gone to their places of residence for the night and the duo had begun working on the dishes that Ingvild unleashed a titanic yawn, orange eyes drooping as the day's events finally began to catch up with her.

"If you want to turn in for the night that's fine, you don't need to stay up on our account. You've had a busy day."

"S-sorry...I just-"

Another jaw popping yawn left the girl as she knuckled her eyes, vainly trying to stay awake.

"I just didn't want you to think I was being lazy."

Rossweisse reassuringly smiled, remarking, "You used up a great deal of your power when using your Sacred Gear and then spent most of the night being exposed to a multitude of things you had never seen before _and _then socializing with strangers for hours afterwards. I think you've earned a rest, Ingvild."

"...I don't mind helping with the dishes?"

The girl's hopeful yet exhausted tone caused the Erosson currently scraping a pot clean to smirk, remarking, "Don't worry, there'll be plenty more opportunities in the future to help us out with cleanup duty. Take tonight off, Ingvild. We'll be along shortly and see you in the morning."

"Okay."

The purple-haired girl slowly rose to her feet, eyelids fluttering with blatant drowsiness...and both Valkyrie and Demigod blinked as she engulfed each of them in a brief but powerful hug, words barely audible as she whispered, "Thank you...for being so kind and patient."

While Vincent seemed perfectly happy to accept her words with a smile and returned embrace Rossweisse was far more shy about the whole thing, blushing at the sheer honesty and gratitude conveyed in that simple statement.

"Y-you're, umm...welcome?"

She received a knowing eye roll from her boyfriend that caused her to pout, Ingvild offering one last smile before walking out of the room with a final yawn and lazy gait.

"You are _really _bad at just accepting someone's heartfelt praise and gratitude, aren't you?"

"It's not my fault, I never got to be on the receiving end of such words before!"

She jumped as Vincent placed a quick kiss on her lips, chuckling at her light blush as he remarked, "Well might as well start getting used to it, you've got two people in your life who _very _much appreciate you now~."

Returning to the dishes with a quick turn so that the male wouldn't see that those simple words had her smiling and flushing like the pitifully lonely girl that she was.

...Or at least _had _been.

The rest of the work passed in companionable silence, soft music piping through the ORC building's speakers as they quietly adjourned to the common room-

-and Rossweisse found herself suddenly pushed onto a nearby couch, hands held over her head with legs splayed wide, eyes widening at the playful smirk the Demigod wore as he loomed over her, fingers lightly tracing her thighs with pleasant tingles.

"We've been kept from getting to know each other after our first night for a while now...feel like changing that?"

"H-here? Now?! B-but there are other people living in this building and-"

"And so what? They're all asleep...unless you're suggesting that you can't resist being loud enough to wake them up~?"

Blushing furiously as Vincent's fingers pinched the inside of her leg with a pleasant stinging sensation the Valkyrie shamefully retorted, "T-that's exactly what I'm worried about! You know how loud I was during our first night!"

"Hmm, that's a fair point...how about a sixty-nine?"

Feeling the blood promptly rush to her head at such a bold suggestion the silverette squeaked as Vincent moved his arm from her legs to her spine, lifting up her lower half as he began to nibble at her neck, gently grinding their bodies together.

"No worries about any loud noises that way...your mouth and throat are gonna be busy working on something else."

The dirty talk sent her mind into overdrive, the heavy fabric of her sweater far too stifling while the thin material of her jeans felt altogether too thin, pleasurable friction driving her sense of propriety further and further out the window.

"I...it's embarrassing to admit but I don't know the first thing about giving a blowjob, it likely wouldn't feel all that great."

The Valkyrie found her body spun around until she was straddling her boyfriend's lap, staring down at him as he grinned unrepentantly, bringing her face close to his as he began to sensually lick her lips with tender caresses of his tongue.

"Practice makes perfect, Rossweisse...if you want I'll tell you all about how to make a guy writhe in heavenly pleasure and return the favor threefold."

The Valkyrie felt herself begin to waver, the simple memoryof what he'd done to her the first night and how _good _it had felt slowly battering down her admittedly shaky resistance.

"Well, I don't think it's a _bad _idea, so maybe just a little-"

_RING, RING!_

The Valkyrie blinked, shocked out of her haze of growing lust as Vincent huffed in irritation.

"And now the _phone _is cockblocking me. Hold on a second, not many people have my number, it might be important...well _hello~."_

Surprised at his sudden shift in tone the silverette blinked, pounding heart slowing as she asked, "Who is it?"

The playful, boyish grin caused her heart to skip a beat for an entirely different reason, his tone excited as he said, "It's my dad!"

"...What?"

"Dad. You know, Eros?"

The statement took a moment to make its way through Rossweisse's brain…

"EHHH?! B-b-but I haven't cleaned myself off since this morning, my hair is a mess and I'm not ready to meet a Primordial God who's also your family!"

Vincent's tight grip around her waist kept the Valkyrie from leaping out of their embrace, the Demigod blithely stating, "Don't worry about that stuff, dad's a slob and won't judge you for it...assuming you were half as disheveled as you say you look. Seriously, Rossweisse, if this is your idea of ugly then you at your most beautiful sounds like an outright unfair standard for all other living creatures to match."

"D-don't try to change the subject, I'm serious-"

"Hey dad, what's up? Any special occasion for the call?"

The silverette felt real horror seep into her bones as Vincent cast a simple levitation spell of his phone, switching to facetime as his embrace kept Rossweisse in place, lest she run out of the room.

_[Yes, actually...but why don't you introduce me to the lovely lady resting alongside you, hmm?]_

The tone that drifted out of the phone's speakers was rich and noble, possessing a baritone smoothness that, if she had heard it in person, Rossweisse was certain would have left her stomach doing flips.

…

And she had to say hello to that?!

"This, dad, is my girlfriend Rossweisse Magnhild. Stop hiding yourself and say hi, geez."

Swallowing nervously the Valkyrie forced herself to face the phone's screen, at the face that was peering curiously out of it.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance, Eros."

_[Oh dear, please don't worry about offending me or any other such social hangups if that's what has you so frightened, young lady.]_

"Yeah, dad's a total pussy most of the time, don't freak out, Rossweisse."

_[...You didn't have to say it like that.]_

Forcing herself to not lose her cool the Norse woman instead forced herself to meet the gaze of one of _the _oldest Gods of the world.

Features that could have been carved out of purest marble, curly chocolate hair that fell over his shoulders in roiling waves and sharp eyes of purest pink, flawless lips pulled upwards in a reassuring smile.

_[Hopefully my son has been treating you well, Rossweisse. While he was certainly one of my more promising children on the field of combat, __in other matters he is far less admirable. Why, all throughout our travels and during his schooling years he never managed to hold a girlfriend for more than a month.]_

Vincent immediately protested, his arms squeezing Rossweisse tight as he replied, "Oi, that was because _somebody _kept dragging me to different hotspots across the globe! Hard to hold down a steady relationship when at the drop of a hat you could be dropped in a ghetto with spotty cell reception and no international plan. And besides..."

The Valkyrie felt herself flush pink as the Demigod briefly nipped at her earlobe, tone sly as he stated, "Now that I don't have to worry about you dropping me in the middle of Somalia or some other crazy shit I plan to go steady. And Rossweisse is a _keeper."_

Trying to ignore the way her stomach did loops at that simple statement Eros turned his attention to the young woman, remarking, _[Well she is certainly a beauty. How do you feel about this arrangement, Rossweisse? While it's reassuring to see my son actually go steady for a change I hope he has been treating and respecting you like a responsible child would.]_

Her lips curling in a smile she had no control over the Valkyrie replied, "He can be a bit forceful and overly teasing about some things, which is annoying..."

Her fingers laced through Vincent's, tone strong as she stated, "But overall he's a very sweet man and I'm very lucky to have met him."

"Well shit, now _I'm _the one who's blushing."

A chuckle of amusement left the God, tone light as he stated, _[That's good to hear, for a moment I had thought my most troublesome child would never learn the art of wooing.]_

"Most troublesome?! Give me a break, that was _definitely _Skyler you're thinking of, I'm practically a saint in comparison to that crazy lunatic."

Rossweisse blinked, asking, "Skyler?"

"Long story, basically Skyler single-handedly started the idea of debit cards, got involved with the Binks Robbery, snorted thirty grams of cocaine in one go, lived, and was one of the first soldiers to go to war in Vietnam, dying because two of the 'native' wives ended up agreeing that Skyler was probably going to become a double veteran."

Another series of blinks from Rossweisse before she slowly stated, "He...sounds like a busy individual."

"Tell me about it. And then you take into account in the fact that Skyler was actually a chick and the whole story becomes even crazier."

"...Oh."

_[As much as you rag on my eccentric daughter of ages past you aren't too far off the mark of insanity yourself.]_

Eros arched a perfect eyebrow, questioning, _[Or is there a _different _child of mine who seems to have fallen in with both the Gremory and Sitri clans, aiding them while also helping a fugitive Leviathan who is a century out of time?]_

Rossweisse jerked, caught off guard by the God's knowledge while her boyfriend simply sighed in exasperation.

"Do I even want to know how you came by that info?"

_[A great many years ago I used to warm Grayfia Lucifuge's bed...at least until that redheaded Casanova swooped in like some kind of prince in shining armor. Who knew the Crimson Satan had such immaculate moves? We still exchange rumors and information __on occasion__, though. And I operate as a boy toy for the current Leviathan __every now and again__. Poor girl hasn't had much luck in finding a nice man so I usually fuck her brains out, talk to her and other such activities. Trust me, __kiddo__...I know things.]_

"And I wish I didn't know what you just told me. Is there any creature or being in the Supernatural world you _haven't _fucked?"

Eros's features shifted, morphing like melted wax as Rossweisse gaped at the display before remembering what her significant other had told her, that the deity could alter 'his' appearance and function as desired...because now dominating the phone's screen was an unfairly beautiful version of the man, ruby lips tilting in a coquettish smile as a rich alto stated, _[Well I'm still working on Tannin...I've been laying with mostly Humans or those that look Human for a few decades. I think a nice, juicy Dragon cock is just what the-]_

"Aaaaaand this conversation is now moving on. Anything you want to tell me in regards to Ingvild and related matters?"

Pouting in disappointment Eros shifted back to his original form, stating, _[You're so vanilla. But yes, I do have information on that front.]_

A moderately more serious expression appeared on the God's features, voice cautionary as he said, _[There are a great number of individuals and factions that would desire the girl's return. Both the Old Satan Faction and a collection of hitherto unknown groups in alliance with them seem to be in the process of collecting individuals with great talent or power. For what purpose is not yet clear but I don't think I need to tell you that it's almost __certainly __with ill intent. This Ingvild will attract all sorts of negative attention, my son.]_

Rossweisse shifted uncomfortably at Eros's words...and Vincent scoffed, replying, "Yeah, well, they're gonna have to devote a great deal of 'negative attention' her way if they want her back. She's lost and out of her element, sweet as pie and not some kind of weapon that they no doubt want to make callous use of. They can throw themselves off a cliff."

The God smiled proudly.

_[That's my boy. __And on that note, do you have any plans around a month from now?__]_

"Not really. Rossweisse and I are gonna be booked for the next two weeks helping the Gremory Peerage and afterwards we were going to take Ingvild to see the Sea of Japan. Why, what's up?"

_[Keep your schedule open for the Kyoto Jidai Matsuri celebration. Something rather interesting will be going on during that time…]_

"Cryptic. Should I bring pepper spray?"

_[A lot of it.]_

Sighing to himself Vincent muttered, "Twist my arm a little..." while Rossweisse just glanced at him, confused.

_[Well speaking to you has been fun but your half-sister is quite the demanding girl, I don't-]_

_[__Hey, is this my older brother you've been talking about?]_

Rossweisse blinked, a new face shoving Eros's out of the way before grinning toothily at her boyfriend.

_[So you're Vincent, then?]_

"At your service, madam. Anya, right?"

The girl, a pretty youth in her late teens with pale skin, freckles on her cheeks and blonde bangs covering one eye while the other was a lightning shade of blue offered up an enthusiastic wave of her hand, rapidly stating, _[Papa is always going on about how you were going to die an emotional virgin, but the first time I see you there's already a pretty girl in your arms. I think he's a liar.]_

"Eh, the longer you spend with the old man the more you realize he embellishes shit like a reality tv star. How you been holding up with him no doubt doing things that shorten our life expectancy?"

_[Oh, it's not that bad. He refuses to take me to some of the more dangerous locales and-GAH!]_

A hand covered her face and lightly shoved her out of frame, Eros boredly stating, _[It's well past your bedtime, little lady. We've got a busy day tomorrow and you'll definitely need your sleep.]_

_[But this is the first time I got to see one of my other siblings!]_

_[And you'll have plenty more opportunity in the future, a future you won't have if you go into tomorrow's activities half-cocked. Bedtime.]_

There was a great deal of irritated grumbling off camera before Eros turned his attention back to Vincent and Rossweisse, smiling beatifically as he stated, _[I look forward to meeting you in person, Rossweisse. It's gratifying to see my son has an eye for romantic partners rather than short fling__s__ for a change. And remember...one month.]_

The call shut off, leaving the two laying on the couch as the Demigod retrieved his floating phone.

"That's...not what I was expecting from your family."

"They're weird, aren't they?"

The Valkyrie slowly nodded.

"It makes sense that you would be descended from them, actually."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Smiling to herself Rossweisse couldn't help but ask, "Is it just me, or was there something incredibly ominous in the way your father said we should visit Kyoto in one month?"

A snort left the male as he explained, "He does that _all _the time. Every hint or point in the right direction is made to sound like some kind of grand, cosmic secret or universal conspiracy. Regardless if that's what it is or not. I should definitely go regardless, but there's no guarantee that it's anything nearly as apocalyptic as he's implying."

"..."

"..."

"...Why is your 'father' attempting to seduce Dragon King Tannin?"

An explosive sigh left the Demigod, tone wry as he stated, "Apparently if you live for thousands of years, fucking all the while...you start to lose interest in vanilla sex and start doing freaky shit."

A shiver wracked the young man's form.

"Never going to another orgy in my _life."_

"Y-you've been in an orgy?!"

A distant, haunted look overtook the male's face.

"Witnessed it. And the less said about what I saw within the better."

Deciding it was time to move the conversation along the Valkyrie stated, "We should probably get to sleep, no doubt Rias will have a great deal more work lined up for us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I suppose...damn, we had such a good thing going."

"W-we can do it tomorrow!"

"Deal."

Blinking at the sudden agreement and her boyfriend's grin Rossweisse instinctively latched her arms around his neck as he began to carry her off to their bedroom, lightly blushing as she realized what it was she just signed up for.

"_Well...it's not like it'll be a _bad _thing..."_

* * *

**Sorry about break in uploads, finals had me busy for most of the week. **


	14. The Game

Chapter 14: The Game

"Vincent, Rossweisse and Ingvild, I presume?"

"That's us. Is your head-biter of a president present within the premises-*SMACK*-ow."

Vincent rubbed the back of his head as Rossweisse frantically bowed, hastily stating, "My apologies about his behavior, he really needs to learn to not aggravate everyone he meets and could stand to reduce his heavily uncouth mannerisms!"

Tsubaki Shinra shook her head, amusedly replying, "We work in a high school, Miss Rossweisse. A lack of manners are something we deal with on a constant basis. That's my professional response."

The heterochromic young woman leaned in, quietly stating, "On a less professional note, seeing the president become so easily annoyed and grumpy due to a single individual is actually quite entertaining. Not much gets beneath her skin."

Smirking at his flabbergasted girlfriend Vincent nudged her in the side, whispering, "See? My winning social mannerisms are always appreciated."

Ingvild giggled as she followed the pair into the student council room, having gotten used to their mutual teasing over the course of the two weeks they had been spending together in ensuring that Rias' Peerage was as prepared as they could be, the Valkyrie sullen and pouting due to her needless worry.

"I hope you managed to spend those two weeks being productive, Erosson. I'd hate to see the aforementioned time of missed schoolwork going to waste."

Meeting Sona's stern glare with a disarming smile the Demigod blithely responded, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Prez. We did a lot of specialized preparation for this day and we're going to see the results of it for all to see."

The trio had been invited by Sona to see the Rating Game between Rias and Raiser from the relative obscurity of the student council room, both the Demigod and Valkyrie not in any hurry to reveal their identity to any other Devils that may be watching by attending the Gremory and Phenex venues, never mind that they wanted to view the match alongside Ingvild and showing her off to the Pillar congress seemed like a _very _bad idea.

"Erosson, Magnhild, Leviathan? I don't believe you've met the rest of my Peerage. Meet my Rook Tsubasa Yura, Knight Tomoe Meguri, Bishops Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, Pawns Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura. And you already know my Queen."

The trio nodded to the room at large, the collection of pretty girls and one reasonably handsome man meeting their gazes with brief nods, staring at the magically projected image that showed the arena that the game would take place in with bated breath and nervous gazes.

While they may be the nominal 'rivals' of the Gremory Peerage they were evidently very much in favor of their victory, if the quiet but bated conversation was any indicator.

"While it's sweet, they could really stand to be a bit more relaxed."

Sona shot Vincent a sidelong glance, sternly stating, "Has Rias told you of the consequences of her loss? Such a-"

"Course she did. And don't worry, she and her Peerage have all the tools they could possibly need. Now! Where are the refreshments?"

Restricting herself to a small sigh of aggravation Sona sat beside her Peerage, Vincent gathering a collection of snacks and drinks scattered about the room before throwing himself between Rossweisse and Ingvild on an unclaimed sofa.

"So? Bets on how long it takes them to beat Raiser's group?"

The silverette gave her boyfriend a chastising frown, stating, "Overconfidence is a dangerous thing to have, Vincent. And random events can still occur even during what seem to be certain victories."

"I know, right? My bet is on Rias only losing one of her members and finishing the game in less than twenty minutes. You in?"

Rossweisse sighed, muttering, "This is a bet made in very poor taste, Vincent..."

Ingvild merely chirped, "I think it's interesting~! I think Rias will win in a bit over thirty minutes and not lose anyone, how about you, Rossweisse?"

In the face of the Leviathan's innocent and guileless enthusiasm the Valkyrie crumbled like a deck of cards, replying, "Same time, then...but she'll lose at _least _two Peerage members."

"Alrighty, bets are placed...now what are the consequences of losing?"

Ingvild lapsed into thought while Rossweisse clearly began to squirm in discomfort as her boyfriend gave her a perverted smirk.

"Hmm...I, umm, can't really think of anything?"

Turning to Ingvild before resting an arm around her shoulders the Demigod stated, "How about before we head off to visit the sea I pay for a shopping trip to buy proper swim and warm weather attire?"

Ingvild's normally sleepy orange eyes seemed to light up with expressiveness and excitement.

"We can do that!? I'm in! Oh, what do I give you if I lose?"

"Hmm...how about a kiss on the cheek?"

Ingvild blushed a deep scarlet much to the Demigod's amusement, Rossweisse pouting before almost squeaking in surprise, her boyfriend offering her a salacious smirk as he lightly flared his natural energies as a descendant of Eros, the Valkyrie more than slightly sensitive to the aura despite being exposed to it on more than one occasion.

"_Why does it only feel _more _potent over time rather than diluted?!"_

"And you, Rossweisse? How about I foot the bill for one of your own purchasing sprees?"

"Er, umm, yes! That's acceptable. And if you win?"

Snapping herself out of her funk the Valkyrie tilted her head slightly as Vincent leaned in to whisper into her ear-

"I think I'd like to have you put on a costume and take my natural size into that tight hole of yours, _my love~."_

-and promptly felt her head explode into embarrassed heat. The combination of cheesy nicknames, dirty thoughts and overly sensual implications stated _while in front of other people _caused the silverette to have a minor mental breakdown right then and there.

Naturally, her mouth did the talking for her.

"O-of course, that's only fair."

"_Noooooo! I can't believe I agreed to this!"_

Sure, the pair had their fair share of sex over the past two weeks and Rossweisse had begun to feel comfortable with her boyfriend's size-as well as stay sane during their lovemaking-but to take in that..._that _sized dick seemed a little much!

…

It was to her utter embarrassment that she found her thighs lightly rubbing together in anticipation of the event should she lose.

"That's my girl~!"

A quick kiss on the lips caused the rest of the Student Council who had witnessed the display to begin whispering and excitedly chattering at the action, Sona shooting them a nasty glare that clearly advised them to stop causing problems.

Rossweisse released a small, internal sigh at her changing behavior over the past weeks. _Apparently _dating a Demigod of Eros' own bloodline was gradually corrupting and turning her into a woman who _liked _the public displays of affection, even if they never failed to make her turn as red as Gremory's hair.

...It was only out of the corner of her eye, as Vincent offered the glasses wearing Devil a smirk, that Rossweisse saw something that gave her pause.

Namely, that of Ingvild watching their interaction with a small trace of both sadness and jealousy, quickly hiding it behind a false smile as she saw the Valkyrie notice the reaction.

A wince quickly doused the silverette's lust and excitement.

"_Does...does she miss having someone like that in her life?"_

Unable to help the brief surge of remorse that came with causing the kindhearted and innocent young woman to feel any measure of loneliness Rossweisse quickly averted her gaze, emotions a mess as she wondered if there was a way she could introduce a nice boy to the girl, much like how she had met Vincent.

...Not likely, considering Ingvild's still unsure position among the Supernatural. The Valkyrie's eyes naturally drifted towards the Devils, a brief, emotionally charged thought hitting her.

"_Well...the Devils make it work, who's to say that-"_

"It's starting!"

Snapping herself out of such a crude and out of character thought train Rossweisse turned her attention to the match, showcasing the two Peerages teleporting onto the arena, modeled after Kuoh Academy itself.

The Valkyrie tried not to be nervous as she saw Asia uneasily shift her weight as she stood next to Rias and Akeno, the nun having made the decision to join her Peerage just a few days prior.

They had decided not to pry into the girl's personal affairs and leave the context of her choice between her and the ones she would be spending the likely rest of her days with.

With quick orders to her gathered group Rias sent them racing off into different portions of the campus, leaving only herself behind to stare down the distant enemy King from her perch atop the ORC.

As for Raiser's Peerage they reciprocated many of their opposite's actions, leaving the smirking Phenex behind as the other members-a vastly larger group than Gremory's-moved to various parts of the campus.

Vincent smirked with clear anticipation in his body language.

"And here we go~!"

* * *

Rossweisse tried and failed to hide her dismay at just how accurate her boyfriend's predictions had ended up being.

It had been a hard fought battle, to be sure, but Rias' Peerage had met the challenge of their opponents splendidly.

Koneko, Asia and Yuumi had taken on the vast majority of the Phenex Peerage, all of their Pawns, Rooks and Knights ending up in a pitched battle over control of the gymnasium.

Inbetween the Nekoshou's collection of Sage Arts that created impassable walls of blue flame, uneven footing in the form of sprouting branches as well as Yuumi manifesting artificial walls of steel the altered battlefield had neutralized the Phenex Peerage number advantage to a significant degree, creating chokepoints and bottlenecks.

After that the battle had become one of attrition, a battle that would have been lost if it wasn't for Asia being present to heal the various injuries and wounds suffered by the pair during their conflict. But win they did, a significant chunk of Raiser's Peerage removed from the table with only Koneko finally going down after a particularly vicious triple teaming.

Akeno and Gasper had teamed up, Rossweisse initially unsure of whether the Dhampire would be able to help Rias' Queen carry the fight against two Bishops _and _another Queen—one of said bishops being a Phenex—but yet again she had been pleasantly surprised.

A clutch, last minute usage of Gasper's Sacred Gear had frozen the Phenex trio for a few crucial seconds, Akeno wiping out one of the Bishops and opposing Queen in the interim while the Phenex girl had quickly withdrawn after being subjected to Akeno's holy-tinged lightning.

And now, as the Valkyrie observed Rias and Raiser go head to head in a pitched battle, she was starting to fully believe that Vincent had been right on the nose with his predictions.

While the Phenex male might have had the advantage of being able to infinitely regenerate himself, well…

"I, I think I'm going to be sick..."

"T-that's a rather, erm, _effective _way of fighting, right?"

On screen Raiser yet again reformed his body-

-and found his balls once more eaten away by a crimson-tinged void of pure energy, expression anguished as he fired off a panicked wave of incinerating flames at Rias, the Gremory standing strong amidst the assault as she used a thin shield comprised of the Power of Destruction to swallow whole the worst of the flames, uniform and skin charred or singed in some places but the feral smile she was sporting even as her pale flesh gleamed with sweat left it undoubtedly clear who was enjoying the battle more.

The one other male in the room, Saji, seemed to have a great deal of sympathy for the Phenex as he kept shifting in his seat with twitchy movements, even a few of the girls wincing at each subsequent neutering.

"_This _was your great strategy for beating Raiser?"

Sona's voice sounded dead inside as she sullenly glared at the grinning Erosson, the Demigod glibly replying, "Yup~! Genius, right? While it's true Phenex don't feel nearly as much pain as we would from having their bodies injured or even destroyed they _do _hurt, otherwise they wouldn't be able to function properly. No sense of touch and all that. Factor in that Raiser is evidently a playboy and, well..."

Grandly gesturing to the display that transmitted a clear image of Raiser yelping as the Power of Destruction made the journey from anus to urethra he concluded with, "I give it another few minutes before he taps out. Never mind energy consumption there's also psychological exhaustion to consider. I mean, imagine if Mr. Genhsirou over here was tied to the floor while Koneko repeatedly kicked him full-force in the balls, getting healed after every subsequent kicking? _That _would be an experience."

The young man visibly paled at the suggestion while everyone else pointedly returned to watching the match as Raiser apparently had enough, summoning up a gargantuan wall of flames that he furiously tossed in Rias' direction, the tsunami of fire consuming and turning to ash whatever even passingly flammable material that had the misfortune to be in its path.

The inferno washed over Rias' position, the Student Council sucking in a breath of anticipation and anxiety-

-that turned into cheers and excited shouting as the heat haze and smoke clouds dissipated, revealing a swirling orb of energy that Rias emerged from, clearly on her last legs and even more burnt than before...but smiling viciously, as if _she _was the one who wasn't worse off than before.

The subsequent blast of Power of Destruction that completely devoured Raiser whole, his flames wavering weakly as he began to reform, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

_[Raiser Phenex has retired. Victory goes to Rias Gremory and her Peerage.]_

Grayfia Lucifuge's cool voice sounded out over the recording as a moment of silence filled the room...and then loud cheers of delight and victory began sounding out, Rossweisse finding herself staring at her boyfriend's all too smug and proud expression.

"I'll be expecting you to pay up later tonight, Rossweisse~."

The breathy whisper—followed shortly afterwards by a quick nip to her earlobe—left the girl a scowling and blushing mess.

Not that the pair had time to continue their interaction as Ingvild grabbed the both of them in an excited hug, talking a mile a minute in a rare break from her usual shyness and mild demeanor, the rest of the council joining in.

* * *

_[I can't even begin to thank the three of you. Your help means...more than I can put into words. __And I know the rest of my Peerage feels the same way. Except maybe Koneko, she just found out what a Chomo is.__]_

"Hey, you were paying us. Doing a good job is par for the course. And I'm used to the loli-neko desiring my head on a platter."

Rias' voice carried a note of wry amusement as she said, _[I think you know full well it wasn't that simple. Any tutors that would have __had __both the time and skill to properly instruct us on such short notice would have demanded either ludicrous amounts of money or favors I might not have been in a position to give.]_

Vincent raised an eyebrow, sipping from his All-American lemonade as Sona and Tsubaki left the ORC building, giving the Demigod a pointed glance towards the remnants of the various platters of food and drink as he waved them off.

"You're saying you stiffed us on this deal? Rias, I thought better of you."

_[You know what I mean. More than a few families or interested parties would have extracted all manner of concessions or other expensive compensations, all of you were kind enough to aid us with only standard __fare__. If you three ever need my help in return...you'll have it.]_

Glancing to where Rossweisse was showing a mildly tipsy Ingvild how to navigate SoundCloud, a smattering of empty shot glasses surrounding them now that the party with the Student Council had run its course.

"I think they'll all appreciate the offer, Rias. Should we be expecting you to be back soon?"

_[Not for at least two days. There __are a number of celebrations, events and other social obligations myself and my Peerage will have to attend. You have my permission to make full use of the ORC's liberties in the meantime, Vincent. Consider it just a small token of my appreciation.]_

Glancing around the now filthy common room of the aforementioned building, tables and chairs stacked high with empty bottles and cartons of takeout the Demigod sheepishly replied, "Well it's nice that you gave us that option because, well..."

_[Don't tell me, let me guess. You already had a party.]_

"Sona said it would be fine."

_[Of course she did, she's not footing the bill.]_

Smiling at the redhead's clear sigh of resignation—not that it hid the still present joy and excitement within—Vincent asked, "Hey, Rias. Why _did _you despise the idea of marrying Raiser so much? Don't get me wrong, if half the rumors about him were true he's probably the kinda guy to call out his own name while cumming and I don't fault you for wanting to steer clear of _that..._but how much power over you would he have actually had?"

The Gremory remained silent as the Demigod finished his statement with, "You're the younger sister of arguably the strongest living Devil, the heir of a prestigious Pillar family and leader of a Peerage with very powerful individuals. The only thing I can imagine he would have forced you into is conceiving a child—if your population crisis is as bad as most believe it to still be—and even that would have been a far off decision. Hell, considering a Devil's low fertility rate you could have strung that whole deal out for as long as you wanted. And don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem the type that would risk such a major confrontation over a simple matter of, 'I don't want to fuck that guy'..."

Listing out his observations Vincent fell silent, no response immediately forthcoming...until a titanic sigh left the redhead, tone exhausted as she explained, _[My reasons were extremely selfish ones, Vincent. You're right, in between my pedigree, influence and countless other factors the most I would have been obligated to do is occasionally try to conceive a __newborn__ with that manchild, __hardly anything to create such a familial dispute over. But as the daughter and heir of the Gremory family, as the younger sister __of the current Lucifer...I'd always felt trapped, held up to a standard that I had never truly aspired to meet.]_

A humorless chuckle left the young woman.

_[Many would deride me and call me weak for feeling this way...but for a Devil my ambitions are painfully mundane. All I really __desire out of this life is to live it with my Peerage, the concept of actually being a leader of my people always seemed...distant. But it's an inescapable fact, that I will one day be the head of the Gremory family. I suppose this whole debacle was just one final bit of teenage rebellion, stating that while it may be an undeniable fact that __I am who I was born to be...it'll be on my terms, no one else's.]_

Vincent remained silent, pondering her words.

_[Greedy and irresponsible, isn't it? To ask my Peerage to fight for my ego and petty frustrations.]_

"You're right, it is. But I'm not really one to judge. Sure, I'm the son of one of the oldest Gods in existence but that distinction has belonged to countless others. And I wasn't really born into wealth or wield power that outstrips all others, all things considered I think I'm pretty low on the Supernatural totem pole of overall strength and importance...but I understand the concept of freedom and just how sweet it is. You won't have me taking you to task over this, Rias."

_[...You're a strange man, __Vincent Erosson.]_

"What, because I actually possess a sense of humility and can give voice to it?"

A chuckle left the speaker.

_[Call it whatever you want, Vincent. Would you, Rossweisse and Ingvild be interested in staying in Kuoh for the near future in my continued employ?]_

"I know I would—I'm still enrolled here, technically—and I doubt the other two would have many objections. Only caveat is that me and Rossweisse promised to take Ingvild to the sea once we finished up with your Rating Game match, as well as the three of us being absent for the Jidai Matsuri celebration in Kyoto."

Rias gave a hum of contemplation, asking, _[While I certainly __don't mind you doing so would it be safe for Ingvild to leave Kuoh? We still haven't figured out just who is after her or whether they care about collateral damage in their retrieval efforts.]_

"Agreed, but I talked to my dad a few days ago and he gave us a recommendation for a venue that will be more than safe while there. On occasion it helps to have a family member that's super well connected with places."

_[If you say so. Have any plans or set times for leaving?]_

"Tomorrow afternoon, we'll just have to see you when we get back."

A yawn suddenly left Rias as the sound of her Peerage excitedly chatting became audible in the background.

_[Understandable. We'll be there to thank you in person whenever you return. Again, thank you, Vincent.]_

"Happy to help, catch you later."

The line clicked off as the Demigod stretched out his back, approaching Rossweisse and Ingvild as they were now perusing through lists of attractions or activities they could enjoy near the Sea of Japan.

"See anything you like?"

The duo turned to look at him—Ingvild seeming a bit wobbly as she did so while the Valkyrie had mildly flushed cheeks—before the silverette replied, "There's a number of amenities or fun tours we can take, Ingvild in particular-"

"Can we go snorkeling?!"

Caught off guard by the blatant and raw enthusiasm displayed by the Longinus wielder Vincent shrugged, replying, "I don't see why not. And I'd prefer that over scuba diving, deep water scares the shit out of me."

Rossweisse tilted her head, curiously asking, "You're afraid of the water?"

Mild indignation colored Erosson's expression, tone petulant as he clarified, "No, I'm afraid of _deep _water. There's a difference. Water is fine and even pretty awesome. Deep water is where chthonic nightmare monsters with tentacles, glowing eyeballs and jagged razor teeth live and consume the unwary."

Recognizing the dead and haunted tone her boyfriend had displayed when describing the one time he had witnessed an orgy the Valkyrie tenderly asked, "Is...there a story behind this fear?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, we'll stick to snorkeling and other dry land adventures."

"Yay!"

Glomped from behind by the tipsy Leviathan Rossweisse toppled out of her seat, Vincent chuckling as his girlfriend futilely protested the action, the purple-haired girl rubbing her face against the Valkyrie's like an affectionate cat.

"You too!"

"Sorry, what-"

Finding his hand seized by a particularly friendly—and mildly drunk—girl the Demigod found himself squeezed in a tight hug between both Rossweisse and Ingvild, the orange-eyed young woman hazily murmuring, "I hope we can spend lots of time...together..."

Soft snores filled the common room as the day's events and recent alcohol caught up with Leviathan, her womanly form falling limp on the awkwardly placed duo.

"She's gotten attached rather quickly, hasn't she?"

"Wouldn't you, given her circumstances? C'mon, let's get her to her room."

Transporting the insensate young woman to their shared bedroom Vincent deposited her on the mattress, Rossweisse removing her footwear and pulling the covers up over her, the duo silently exiting the room.

"So, my little Valkyrie...do you just so happen to remember the terms of our little wager~?"

Almost stumbling over her own feet the silverette belatedly recalled just what they had agreed to not more than a few hours ago, a full-body flush causing her to stammer as she replied, "R-right now?! But we have to clean up the ORC, don't we-"

_WHAM!_

Swallowing thickly Rossweisse found herself pinned to the wall, her boyfriend pushing his body up against hers as his arms hemmed her in from either side, eyes positively _burning _with a desire that made her go weak in the knees.

She couldn't remember a single time in her life someone had stared at her with such blatant affection and lust in equal measure. And despite the fact that they were more or less equal in height he seemed to positively _tower _over her right now, face a scant centimeter away from the girl's own.

"I think the building can wait, don't you? Or are you getting cold feet?"

Feeling a rush of indignation at the insinuation—she had engaged in _plenty _of intimate relations over the past two weeks, thank you very much—Rossweisse huffed back, "Of course not! You just, erm...caught me off guard. That's all."

The Valkyrie shivered as the Demigod gently cupped her chin, lifting it upwards and revealing her graceful throat, affectionate bites causing her legs to tremble as he all but rumbled, "Then I'll see you in the spare bedroom, Rossweisse...here, as per our agreement~!"

The silverette found an unmarked bag shoved into her hands, Vincent strolling off with a cheesy and hopelessly camp wink tossed over his shoulder...that did nothing to hide his growing arousal, loose sweatpants straining outwards.

"...I need to think of something better to demand of him next time. Perhaps a little...NO, BAD ROSSWEISSE!"

Violently shaking away the decadent image of her lover strapped to the bed as she touched and rode him as she pleased, riding crop in hand the young woman swiftly strode to the bathroom to change into the agreed upon price.

"_That damn fool is turning me into someone just as bad as him!"_

Shaking her head with weary resignation that, deep down, she was apparently an irresistibly horny individual—or maybe she was just repressed and could now freely act out a great many fantasies—the young lady locked the door behind her before glancing into the bag…

"W-WHERE DID HE FIND SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

* * *

**Face it, Rossweisse...if you can't beat em', join em'.**


	15. Rossweisse 2

Ch 15: Rossweisse 2

Vincent sat atop the bed in a spare bedroom of the ORC, sitting cross legged as he meditated, focusing his divine energies throughout his body in a restrained and controlled manner, saving their potency for when his girlfriend finally arrived and could taste the full extent of his passion.

...It wasn't easy, seeing as how his thoughts were consumed of the sight of a silver-haired beauty and all the various positions they had been engaged in over the past few weeks.

"_Turns out that warrior culture as well as several years of repressed desire makes for one _very _insatiable young lady."_

Smiling at that errant thought the Demigod let loose a low, deep sigh that turned his smile into a predatory grin.

He was bare as the day he'd been born, cock standing erect as he eagerly awaited the arrival of his first steady girlfriend, feeling that same thrill he'd been feeling since they first started dating. Sure, the sexual desire was nice but it was a familiar sensation...it was the _affection _that caught him off guard, left him grinning like a fool.

It was one thing to fuck the Valkyrie's brains out, it was another to wake up the next morning with her still in his bed, tease her about her rampant desires and then chat meanderingly about the day's coming events before getting down to business.

"_I dunno how dad manages to constantly wander from one romance to another. Going steady is _awesome."

A brief fumbling of the door latch brought Vincent's attention sharply into focus-

-and despite his many travels, many viewings of events both shocking and erotic...the sight before him still left the young Demigod speechless.

Rossweisse, clad in nothing but an erotic costume of dark purple and gold bangles that clung to her curvaceous form and revealed a healthy amount of skin, thin chains of sparkling metal bringing to mind an exotic dancer or high-class slave. And through it all her glorious silver hair fell in unbound waves, even her usual ribbons discarded in favor of a more natural look.

"S-stop staring so much! D-do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?!"

Snapping out his haze Vincent remembered to both breathe and interact with people like a normal Human being, tightly reigning in his first instinct which was to blast the Valkyrie with the full force of his lust and get right down to business.

"Rossweisse, come sit next to me."

A noise a bit like a distraught kitten left the silverette as she followed her boyfriend's command, trying in vain to cover herself up as she crossed her arms and shuffled forward with her legs kept close together.

"Where did you even _get _this thing?"

"Mail order from one of dad's 'friends'. Cost pretty much all of my paycheck but seeing how you wear it makes it worth every penny."

"Pervert..."

The word was harsh but the pleased blush wasn't, Rossweisse shifting nervously in front of her partner.

"S-so...umm...w-what do I do now-eep?!"

The Valkyrie found her feet swept out from beneath her, the Demigod seizing her from beneath her arms as she ended up on her knees before him, cheeks flushing crimson as she nervously gulped, head resting only slightly above his..._generous _girth.

"What do we do? We have ourselves a _very _pleasant night, Rossweisse~!"

Feeling a rush of heat flood throughout her body as the overpowering aura of her boyfriend's lust-inducing magic hit her with the subtlety of a rampaging bull the silverette found her mouth instinctively opening, tongue reaching outwards as her hands automatically wrapped around the burning shaft of her lover's cock, fingers greedily massaging and squeezing the hardened muscle in blatant appreciation of its firmness and size.

"Ugh, _damn _woman...you haven't even taken me into your mouth and I'm already feelin' it!"

Emboldened both by the static and simple thoughts pulsating throughout her brain and core—as well as her boyfriend's grunted words—the Valkyrie gave a few more enthusiastic pumps of her hands, relative inexperience made up for with enthusiasm and mutual excitement before tilting the marvelous cock before her downwards, ruby tongue that glistened with needy drool exploring outwards-

-and with a lyrical moan of satisfaction the silverette began to lather the tip of the Demigod's rod with swirls of her enthusiastic mouth muscle, Vincent hissing with pleasure as after a few seconds Rossweisse finished her attentions with a quick kiss that left a dollop of precum on her flawless lips, eyes half-lidded with mounting desire.

"_Fuck, _Rossweisse...when did you become so _good _at this? Weren't you new to the whole sex thing just a few weeks ago?"

"I learned on you~!"

Inwardly the Valkyrie was losing her mind at the blatantly risque and confidant demeanor she was displaying, completely at odds with how she was used to acting both in public _and _private.

But that was the magic—quite literally—of Erosson's divine aura...it had a habit of doing away with inconvenient things like inhibitions or reservations.

Case in point the silverette opened her mouth wide, cracking her jaw open as far as it could go before—with some difficulty—she managed to swallow the head of her boyfriend's engorged head whole, sucking and bobbing with her cheeks and neck muscles as the thick meat stretched her face hole to an _almost _painful degree.

Not that she noticed, the Demigod's guttural moan music to her ears and doing away with any hesitation she might have held. Gradually increasing the depth she could take Erosson's length into her mouth without gagging took a minute but eventually the Valkyrie was cramming almost a fourth of the sizable cock into her face, nostrils flaring as she took in precious air, silken palms massaging and stroking the heated rod as Vincent tried his best not to cum less than three minutes into the whole session, fingers desperately clinging onto the bedsheets.

"_Damn, I forgot how much more sensitive I am without alteration magics!"_

Altering the size of his dick had an adverse effect on its sensitivity, somewhat counterintuitively. The smaller it got the less receptive to outwards stimuli it was. Now that he was flying at full mast he could _feel _every contour of his girlfriend's tongue, cheeks, gullet and occasional brush of teeth, of how she was both caressing and tugging on the pulsating organ with sensual tenderness and bringing him closer to the edge-

"Gluk-gah?!"

Vincent snapped out of his trance as Rossweisse suddenly convulsed, retreating from his girth as she wetly coughed and gasped for air, the first quarter of his meat glistening with spit and precum as he gently cupped her face.

"You all right? If this is too much-hmm?!"

Finding his lips stolen by a kiss before he could even begin voicing his concern the Demigod blinked, his silver-haired girlfriend breaking the lip lock barely a second later as she breathlessly let her fingers wander across his toned ass and ridged side, needily panting, "Never, I can keep going, Vincent!"

The male stood stock still, facing the young woman as she swayed on the spot, bright blue orbs practically glowing with rapturous excitement, clad in a fetishized outfit straight out of many a wet dream-

-and it was with sure motions that Vincent seized his woman's arms by the wrists, forcing them behind her back so that the bangles touched, a brief pulse of magic causing them to stick together while the golden chains wound around her forearms and biceps, restraining the Valkyrie as he all but tossed her onto the bed, flipping her voluptuous body so that her neck was canted at an angle, staring upside down at his stiffened and twitching cock.

"You can keep going, hmm~? Then maybe a different angle will help speed things along."

Grasping his raging erection with one hand while angling it downwards his head once more found itself barely swallowed by the receptive girl, Rossweisse squirming briefly-

-until the Demigod snapped his hands forward, yanking off the fabric concealing hardened nipples and latching onto the silverette's generous chest with harsh motions, fingers sinking slightly into the soft mounds and squeezing them hard enough that silky skin flowed around his fingers like foam, thumbs aggressively stimulating the protruding nubs as Rossweisse squeaked around the meat inside her mouth at the attention to her breasts.

"I'm going in deeper, open wide~!"

Using his girlfriend's massive tits as handholds Vincent began to relentlessly fuck the Valkyrie's throat, forcing himself further inside her gullet with each thrust, the angle meaning he could pound away without worry of triggering her gag reflex.

Not that that normally would have been enough to stave off discomfort at both his length, girth and force behind every push of his hips but his partner was both a part of the Supernatural and under the effects of his divine aura which automatically made their bodies far more in tune and accepting of 'harsh' sexual acts.

Such as the guttural moan that accompanied a particularly enthusiastic yank on Rossweisse's tits, the Valkyrie's throat jumping and spasming around his cock as almost a full three quarters of his rod slipped into the woman, her neck visibly deflating and inflating with every movement of his hips, the silverette's legs erotically squirming and toes curling at the sensation, chains and bangles lightly jingling along with her movements.

"Shit, Rossweisse, I'm going to-"

Feeling a wave of unstoppable pressure assault his brain and groin the Demigod bent forwards, forcing every last bit of his cock into his girlfriend's body that he could manage as his swollen testicles smacked against her nose, fingers deforming her bust with enough force to leave reddened marks as he at last blew his load, the choking pressure of her tight throat causing his orgasm and seed to sporadically shoot out of his head rather than in an unbroken stream as he groaned like some wounded animal, spots dancing across the young man's vision.

Once the crushing wave of euphoria passed the Demigod released his brutal hold on the Valkyrie's chest, withdrawing his length as Rossweisse coughed out a stream of spunk that dribbled down her blushing face, wetly gasping for breath that gargled the leftover cum clogging her airway.

And if the blissful expression she wore was any indication she _loved _the rough treatment.

"Fuckin' Hell...that was _insane..."_

Finally rolling over onto her stomach—arms still tied behind her back—the silverette kept her legs spread, silken skin covered with creamy and sticky fluid as she eagerly stared at the yet again erect Demigod, tone breathless as she begged, "Please, give the rest to me, it's so..._itchy~."_

Pushing her to the bed Vincent stared down at the flushed and panting woman, of her exposed mounds covered in angry marks from where his fingers had deformed the abundant mountains and the growing damp patch between her thighs, even the absorbent and special material not enough to hold back the flood of juices.

Unable to hold back a second longer the Demigod channeled a brief burst of magic into the fabric covering the Valkyrie's intimate areas, the outfit responding to the command by removing itself into a neatly folded ball he carelessly chucked away, leaving the silverette covered only with the leg and arm coverings with their accompanying restraints.

Reverently dragging a single finger up the puffy, dripping and positively _burning _cunt of his woman the Demigod grinned maliciously as she keened in desperate want and arousal, quickly latching his hands onto her athletic hips before dragging her twitching snatch towards his equally eager rod, the two organs meeting with a soft _smack _that left both hissing in mutual pleasure.

Pulling himself free of the hypnotic and addictive sensation Erosson grunted out a warning of, "If this becomes too painful, Rossweisse, say something...I don't feel like I'll be in the right state of mind to stop myself."

"It'll be fine, Vincent, please...hurry up and fuck me!"

Clearly feeling the potent cocktail of lust-inducing aura and aching cunt needing to be filled the silverette had long ago abandoned her usual shyness about such matters, speaking honestly about her desires as she obsessively stared at the juicy meat poised to spear into her soft, grasping walls.

And then whatever rational thought remained in her brain left with the bulbous head of her lover's cock breaking past the outer folds of her pussy, bright pink flesh pushed aside with brutal efficiency as her pelvic muscles felt like they were being stretched to the utmost limit.

"Grk?! Y-you're too _big~!"_

Panting harshly as he worked through the slight pain and overwhelming pleasure of having his glans choked out by a burning hot and unbelievably tight snatch the Demigod gasped out, "Do you need to—_shit _that's good—stop?"

"No, keep going!"

Not even bothering with a response Erosson continued his advance, feeling the hypnotic parting of ridged and slick flesh grind against his length, the short and sharp pants of his girlfriend as she desperately tried to relax her body just exciting him all the more.

It was nothing short of a divine sight, of her spread cunt trembling and shaking as it accepted more and more of him inside, a noticeable swell traveling up the length of her pelvis as his giant girth penetrated her most private tunnel, the deep and lustful groans leaving his Valkyrie's throat causing his teeth to grit so tightly he was honestly surprised he hadn't shattered them.

Onwards he pushed, Rossweisse's moans turning into high-pitched whimpers as she could _feel _every vein and blood-infused throb of the dick filling her up to an incredible amount, so tight was the fit. Just when she began to hazily wonder if it was going to push so far into her that it came up out of her throat there was a jolt within her lower abdomen, a sudden impact that made her both nauseous yet somehow high as the stars.

Oh.

Her cervix.

He just hit her cervix.

"Y-you're in so _deep~..."_

The Valkyrie felt unyielding fingers dig deeply into her hips, keeping their lower halves connected as the Demigod slowly, ever so _slowly _dragged himself out of her tunnel, the silverette feeling as if he was pulling her insides out by the hole in her crotch-

-and then a second impact drove the breath from her lungs in a throaty moan, toes curling as a tsunami of such conflicting sensations took away her ability to both breathe and speak, as her womb's barrier was caressed once more.

Finally managing to suck down a lungful of air Rossweisse tried to keep her cool, to not become lost in the haze of emotions and feelings that her body was experiencing...and failed, whimpering with primal desire as the Demigod filling her channel with his _gorgeous _cock began to create a steady rhythm, scraping and rubbing her walls with such delicious friction that all she could do was remember to keep drawing breath.

Vincent wasn't faring much better, air being sucked through bared teeth and a locked jaw, scarcely able to believe the amounts of enjoyment he was recieving from his Valkyrie's body.

Sure, he'd fucked around more than a few times in the past—it came with the territory of being a descendant of Eros—but there was only one other time he could recall being able to manifest his full size and _certainly _not with someone he was romantically involved with...the cocktail of emotions he was receiving through his empathetic emanations was merely compounded by his sexual pleasure, of the crushing heat Rossweisse was bringing to bear on his dick and the tender kisses of her cervix.

Knowing full well he couldn't keep up this pace for long the Demigod bent low, seizing the woman's lips with a kiss, heedless of his seed covering her features as he gave one final, powerful thrust that battered her protective wall and caused a joyous shriek to leak into his mouth from the silverette that sent him over the edge.

Black spots danced across his eyes, his skull pounded with racing thoughts and his groin felt as if it could split in half with the pent up cum trying so desperately to coat the insides of Rossweisse's cunt-

-and with a final, animal growl the milk from his balls shot out at blistering speeds, smashing into the silverette's cervix as the lover's passionately moaned out their respective highs, Rossweisse cumming on the spot as she felt her boyfriend's burning seed lace her womb's puckered hole, splashes of gooey warmth that had her lips pulling upwards in a silly smile.

Chest heaving as if he'd just ran a marathon, forehead beginning to glisten with sweat the Demigod leaned back, smirking with satisfaction as he gazed down on his woman...more specifically, at the clear outline of his still rigid length nestled within the coals of her cunt, pulsing with the leftover spasms of their shared orgasm.

He wanted _more._

"Well, Rossweisse? Feel up for round two?"

Powerful, toned legs wrapped around his waist like the coils of a snake, eyes unfocused and hazy as she moaned, "Oh _fuck _yes~..."

* * *

Ingvild awoke with a start, an unusual situation for the usually sedate and easygoing young woman. But this time she had been having some kind of dream, of her time back in the boring, stifling institution that had never asked or cared about she wanted, only what she could do…

Maybe it was more accurate to call it a nightmare then, rather than a dream. Especially when it was now her waking hours that felt more like the dream than actual rest did. Even if it was still fun and relaxing to nap!

Shaking herself lightly the purple-haired woman resisted the urge to shiver despite the blankets covering her body, mentally scolding herself for falling asleep in clothing that wasn't her pajamas _again._

"_O-oh no! That means Vincent and Rossweisse had to put me to bed! After I tried so hard not to do that __anymore__!"_

Blushing red at her childish slipup Ingvild made to kick off the covers-

-and winced, holding her head in her hands as she lightly whimpered.

"Owww...did I hit my head? Or is that-oh, wait..."

Spirits falling as she began to remember just what happened the Leviathan slumped where she sat on the edge of the bed, belatedly recalling that most of the Student Council _and _Rossweisse had warned her to go easy with the alcohol. Sure, she may be a lot tougher than a normal Human thanks to her heritage but it wasn't like she had any experience with drinking before...but after a few sips of liquid that hadn't tasted all _that _good she had started to feel...fuzzy. And not nearly so reserved and shy as she normally did, something she dreamed of being able to do without the help of booze that made her head hurt.

Sighing quietly the Leviathan made her way to the kitchen, noticing that neither of her friends were in the bed alongside her.

"_They probably stayed behind to clean up afterwards...that's so rude of me, to leave them the boring part of celebrations. I don't...think...what's that noise?"_

What sounded like arguing voicesreached the ears of the purple-haired girl, head tilting in curiosity as she quickly amended her first impression upon paying more attention.

"No, not arguing...fighting?"

Shouts and sounds of smacking flesh, like what she had seen her two friends end up engaged in when training the Gremory Peerage. Were they practicing? It would be a rather odd time for it, not to mention they were technically on vacation…

Carefully pushing open the unlocked door she heard the commotion coming from—worried that her two companions might be in more than just a verbal argument, the Demigod could occasionally annoy his partner to great extents—the Leviathan peeked through...and felt herself blink in blatant confusion at the sight, smell and volume that assaulted her senses.

Rossweisse was suspended in front of Vincent like the bowsprit of a ship, silvery hair and pale skin glistening with fluids that painted the carpet with shimmering droplets, arms and legs bound together behind the Demigod's back at the wrists and ankles by golden chains and bangles, spine arched to what looked like it may be uncomfortable for anyone who wasn't Supernaturally flexible, completely nude aside from exotic gloves and leggings.

The half-Devil found her eyes hypnotically following the bounce and sway of the Valkyrie's heavy breasts, the fleshy mounds jiggling violently every time her body was jerked and jostled, the young woman's expression nothing short of rapturous as her open mouth issued forth a constant stream of moans, screams and grunts.

"_Wha...wha...whhhaaaattt?!"_

Mind overloading at the esoteric and completely alien situation she was bearing witness too Ingvild could only watch with a continuously reddening face, bewildered as to what she was watching.

Vincent was little better, features naught but a feral snarl as one hand had wrapped itself into a tight fist, maneful of silver hair wrapped within as the other mauled one of the aforementioned breasts, squeezing and deforming the generous bust. Ingvild was _very _confused as to why his hips seemed to be moving so in time with Rossweisse's, though...was he-

-a bulge briefly appeared in the Valkyrie's abdomen, as if something was poking the inside of her stomach as the Demigod thrust forward before once more retreating and the Leviathan felt like an idiot.

Of course they were having sex, why wouldn't they?

"_B-but why is it so..._advanced _looking?!"_

Ingvild's knowledge of sex was understandably vanilla and rudimentary, a product of her natural innocence and stunted upbringing..._this _was magnitude or three more complicated than what she had understood the act to be.

…

And it was..._interesting._

The half-Devil's gaze couldn't tear itself away from the sight, feeling a strange heat gather in her abdomen alongside an odd tightness, a reaction she quickly recognized as unattended lust.

Being a descendant of one of the original Devils meant she had a more instinctive understanding of matters pertaining to emotional catharsis and excess, as well as a proclivity towards them that was only checked by her Human upbringing and shy personality.

…

Not that it stopped her—relatively—neophyte mind from pretending that she was in the position of Rossweisse, being pounded into with wild abandon or that she was kissing and fondling that luscious body the Valkyrie possessed...or perhaps best of all, being come at from both sides by _both _of them~!

"_I-I need to go!"_

Hurrying out of the room before she got caught peeking the Longinus wielder felt herself blush furiously as she silently shut the door to the bathroom with hurried movements...and hesitantly dropped her skirt and panties, breath quick and stuttery as her fingers dipped towards the dripping slit between her thighs.

"_Rossweisse was right when she complained about how Vincent is a bad influence..."_

* * *

"Owww..."

"Is it really that bad? Sorry, I guess I should have gone a little bit, err...easier?"

Sky blue eyes reproachfully glowered into her boyfriend's darker shade, the Valkyrie glaring over her shoulder as she nonetheless snuggled deeper into his lap, silver hair spreading over the surface of the steaming water like a shining curtain.

"Of course you should have, I wasn't even _close _to this sore during our first night and now I can barely even walk! And look at my wrists and ankles!"

Slowly and painfully lifting her limbs out of the aromatic water Vincent couldn't help but guiltily meet his girlfriend's eyes with the expression of a kicked puppy, red circles surrounding her aforementioned body regions despite the cushioning charms implanted on the restraints. They _had _been going at it pretty hard for quite some time...almost a solid six hours before even his enhanced libido had been feeling mildly satiated.

"I...right. Sorry. I won't ask you to do that sort of thing again."

Continuing his tender massage of her thighs, abdomen and other various kinked or exhausted portions of her body the Demigod mentally cursed himself for rushing what was obviously a forceful night of passion geared more towards _his _enjoyment rather than the Valkyrie's.

"_Nice going, dumbass. Shove a cock like yours in a tight girl like her for freaking HOURS and of course she's gonna have a few words for you. Never mind the light bondage stuff with the restraints and...oh FUCK I never asked if her cervix being hit hurts or felt pleasurable?! Gah, I'm such a-"_

"W-w-well, you don't have to stop _entirely, _you know...just, maybe shrink yourself a _little _bit before going at it so hard, next time?"

Blinking in surprise at the demure and shy look Rossweisse shot him from over her shoulder Erosson carefully asked, "Well since we're on the subject, hitting your cervix didn't, uhh...hurt?"

An elbow caught the Demigod in the gut, the silverette blushing furiously as she stammered, "N-no, but don't talk so much about something so embarrassing! It felt good, okay?! Pervert!"

"Wait, _now _I'm a pervert?"

Finally at ease with the idea that their night of admittedly aggressive lovemaking hadn't soured things Vincent buried his nose in the back of the young woman's neck, inhaling her freshly shampooed scent with a content sigh.

"T-that's also embarrassing!"

"After last night me sniffing your lovely neck is somehow embarrassing?"

Another elbow in the gut caused the young man to grin, moving his hands onto her slim but well toned arms, massaging stiff muscles and joints as she quickly melted into the warm water and comforting embrace.

"Gotta say, Gremory has a _really _nice setup in here. What do you think they're gonna do with this place once the ORC graduates?"

Glancing around the ornately decorated bathroom Rossweisee replied, "Perhaps take it with them? A large enough transportation circle could move the whole building to a different location, after all."

"That's what I would do. Inbetween leaving this place for future generations to enjoy and taking it for myself I would absolutely be greedy."

"Not very generous of you."

"Last night should have proven that I am capable of great greed, Rossweisse...you know, I think I'd like to come up with a nickname for you. As beautiful a name as Rossweisse is I don't think it's practical to shout out in the heat of battle."

Instead of being offended by his rather blunt statement the young woman seemed flattered by the offer, responding, "A nickname? Eh heh heh...I wouldn't mind that. I-it's usually a sign of intimacy between couples, right?"

Smirking at how pleased the young woman sounded the Demigod continued with, "Well then, how about...hmm...how about Rose?"

Turning slightly to face him the silverette blinked, asking, "Rose?"

"Yeah, Rose. Sounds a bit like Rossweisse, is named after one of the flowers most associated with romance and, most importantly..."

Chuckling to himself the Demigod dragged the arm he was massaging into his side in a repeat of the jab he'd received earlier, cheerily stating, "Rose's have thorns, best be handling them with care."

Shifting where she sat with pleased motions—something Vincent was all too happy to accept, given that meant her fabulous rear was rubbing up against his groin and abdomen—the Valkyrie mumbled, "Rose...Rose. I actually like that quite a bit."

"Course you do, it fits like a glove~!"

Rolling her eyes the young woman leant backwards, letting her neck fall over her boyfriend's shoulder as she peacefully sighed in contentment, the male moving his attention to her heavy breasts, lightly kneading and stroking them in a manner that, due to her exhaustion when it came to erotic manners, felt more fuzzy and calming than it did exciting.

"Well, what's mine?"

"How about pervert? It fits with Erosson just fine and describes you perfectly."

"Sorry, I think there's a Nekoshou or something out there that's already got that one trademarked."

Smiling at his wry comment the Valkyrie hummed in thought.

"I'll have to spend some time thinking on one, then."

A comfortable silence fell as the Demigod began working on her shoulders, the Valkyrie glancing around the washroom with a relaxed gaze.

Vincent hadn't been joking, it really was...excessive?

Immaculate tiling done in shades of white, gold and red with plenty of space for one to move about in. A small horde of different hair, skin and other beauty products packed into a tasteful closet while the centerpiece of the room, the washing basin itself, was probably as expensive as a small house.

Smooth and arched, with just enough give that it didn't chafe skin while not leaving the occupant helplessly sliding around without means of achieving any sort of grip. Add in the enormous size that could comfortably seat twenty, six shower pads surrounding it at even intervals and all things considered it was the height of bathing comfort.

The only flaw Rossweisse could find with it was the blatant lack of privacy, with no curtains or walls to hide prospective bathers.

Likely a result of it being constructed by Devils…

"So what's our agenda looking like? Reservations are for tomorrow morning so we have all of today to pack or do whatever."

"What agenda? You took up all of my time last night with your perverted request."

"And beforehand I saw you looking around at various activities we could indulge in. So how's about-"

Both Demigod and Valkyrie glanced to the bathroom door as it quietly swung open-

-and revealed a smiling, content Ingvild who completely failed to notice the pair already sitting within the steaming waters, expression that of utter bliss as she calmly set aside her robe, placed one graceful foot in the tub masquerading as a pool...and froze, sleepy orange eyes locking onto the embarrassed ones of Rossweisse and appreciative of Vincent.

Whereas the Valkyrie had a more athletic and tight figure Ingvild's was noticeably softer, more outwardly feminine with a tender and unsculpted body that spoke of gentleness and peace, rather than battle and war.

"_Certainly doesn't do her any disservice __that she's got quite a lot up top. Not as much as Rossweisse but that's still a decent-sized rack if ever I've seen one. And _hello _what is this?"_

Glancing at the sparse, soft purple hair decorating the mound between her legs Vincent spotted a rather curious sight...namely that of splotches of discoloration and crusted material, as if significant amounts of liquid had splattered across her thighs.

"_Seems the innocent and pure girl has a bit of a naughty side to her~."_

"U-umm...I thought the bath was empty?"

"No biggie. And a good morning to you too, Ingvild."

The Demigod's words seemed to snap the surprised girl out of her shock, the Leviathan quickly covering her lady bits with hand and arm alike before ducking beneath the steamy waters with a flush to her skin that likely only had little to do with the heat.

"Erm, yes...good morning."

Ingvild sank even further so that only her nose and eyes remained above the aromatic liquid, Rossweisse deciding to attempt breaking the ice with, "So, did you sleep well last night?"

The somewhat boiler plate question was met by the Leviathan descending even further, only shifty eyes and air bubbles visible as she quickly nodded her head...a suspicious action, given the innocuous nature of the question.

Vincent already knew why she was acting so shy about the question—even suspected that his and Rossweisse's tryst last night was the cause of it, given the young woman's leftover lust that was directed at them rather than herself—but elected to remain silent, curious where the situation would lead.

"_If what I'm reading from her is right she was thinking of us during her 'stress relief' last night...and she's acting pretty awkward about something other than a simple masturbation session or even seeing us naked. Well I'll be...I think our darling songstress really did see us last night. Hope we didn't traumatize her or anything..."_

"Tomorrow we're planning on leaving for the seaside resort early in the morning, is there anything you want or need to do today before we go?"

Grateful for the change in subject Ingvild resurfaced, quietly replying, "I think we talked about buying swimsuits? And I wouldn't mind actually buying something beside my usual clothes at this point...it feels awkward having to borrow or wear the same outfit all the time."

"Alright, we've got a plan then. Me and Rossweisse will finish cleaning up the disaster from last night-"

A yelp left the Valkyrie's lips, leaping to her feet as she worriedly exclaimed, "Did-did I leave the lights and stove on?! No, the electricity bill will be immeasurably higher and it will be all my fault! I knew we should have finished cleaning last night!"

With a spray of water and flash of bare skin the Valkyrie was out the door, the remaining duo left blinking at her sudden departure.

"As much as I share her miserly attitude, sometimes she's a little..._zealous _about stuff like that."

Ingvild giggled, a great deal of the tension dissipated as she comfortably leaned against one of the bath's walls.

"I think it's nice, that she's always so conscientious of her actions and status in life."

"Agreed, but there's a fine line between obsession and caution."

"Hmm..."

Another peaceable silence fell between the pair, broken only by the Leviathan's quiet muttering of, "Erm, Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"I never fulfilled my end of the bargain, you know."

Before the Demigod could recall what the terms of their bet had been the young woman began sidling across the bottom of the bath, winding her way towards him in a manner that _highly _reminded the young man of a sea serpent, all sinuous motion and floating hair of light violet.

"_Easy does it boy...you just got done with enough hardcore sex with your girlfriend to last two days, don't go dipping into other pools without consent-EH?!"_

Soft fingers lightly dug into his calf, similar digits latching onto his shoulder as a lovely young woman pulled herself upwards-

-and silken, tender lips sealed themselves over the Demigod's own, harsh blue eyes flying open at the sudden action as the taste of ocean breeze and cold air suffused his senses, the briefest flicks of a hesitant tongue tracing his teeth and gums.

And then the moment passed, Ingvild pulling away with a ferocious blush as her fingertips repeatedly pressed together, tone demure as she whispered, "T-there's the bet fulfilled..."

Mind rebooting the young man cleared his throat, gently reminding the girl, "It was a kiss on the cheek, Ingvild...not just a kiss."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?"

Resisting the urge to laugh as the young woman looked like she wanted to bury herself in the ground and not come up Vincent responded, "You okay there, Ingvild?"

Once more hiding beneath the shifting waves the Leviathan appeared above water only long enough to bashfully ask, "Don't...don't tell Rossweisse? I don't want her to be mad at me..."

"Pretty sure she wouldn't be, but sure. This can be our little secret."

Stretching his back and climbing out of the bath—inwardly smirking at how his bathmate openly stared at his body without trying to be obvious about it—the Demigod stated, "We'll have breakfast ready by the time you're out, Ingvild. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make sure Rossweisse hasn't pulled a muscle or anything, she _was _pretty sore this morning..."

The tiny 'eep' and sudden spike of amorous emotion behind him basically confirmed without a doubt that the Leviathan had seen him and his girlfriend doing the nasty, Erosson shaking his head as he walked out of the washroom.

"_Guess we should have put up more soundproofing. Oops."_

* * *

**I refound my muse for Last Lion so updates on this story will probably come a bit slower, but in the meantime enjoy steam chapter :D**


End file.
